This is Sirius
by PottersLittleSister
Summary: No one wanted to know the freak Harry Potter until one little girl opened up to him. When Harry discovers the wizarding world can he trust her with his secret, or will she reveal the entire magical world?
1. Summaries, Disclaimers etc

**This is Sirius**

Summary: I couldn't think of just one summary perfect for this story so I decided to write a few of them and see which flows so here is a couple that I wrote earlier on.

Harry's childhood friend holds a secret from him the moment they turn 11. Will he figure it out before he leaves for Hogwarts or will she be gone by the time he returns for the summer...?

No one wanted to know the freak Harry Potter until one little girl opened up to him. When Harry discovers the wizarding world can he trust her with his secret, or will she reveal the entire magical world?

Harry had one real friend in the Muggle world. They are both going to attend stonewall high together. But when Harry goes to attend Hogwarts, how will he tell her they are getting separated or will she break some bad news first?

To a boy, girls mean trouble. But will Harry's childhood be even more trouble than any other girl? But what can she possibly do? She's Muggle right?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from, in or related to the Harry Potter series. It belongs to J. K. Rowling. However I do own the semi plot of this story and characters never before seen in the series.

Characters: Hopefully every character will make an appearance in the series I create however if they don't I am sorry however I have created a few characters as you will notice dramatically throughout the stories


	2. trip to the mall brings its surprises

CHAPTER 1

_A trip to the mall brings its surprises_

Harry Potter couldn't believe his luck. Everywhere he looked he saw colour upon colour in every doorway he passed. He was at the mall. Music blasted his ear every once in a while but not for long as he was going to fast to recognise it. Blasts and zaps could be heard in the distance from the arcade just ahead of him ... just out of his reach. One downside to this whole event was his Aunt Petunia, the long necked horse-like woman he was so called related to. She was a few steps ahead of him and seemed to be glancing in every direction. Most likely checking to see how many noticed him. Aunt Petunia wasn't very happy. You see Harry was being blamed for indescribable activities that went on throughout the house. Every time his fat four chinned cousin Dudley passed the toilet it would overflow. Harry didn't know how that happened and he couldn't explain why but he didn't do it. His Uncle Vernon; a purple faced, porky man wouldn't take any of it so Harry was sent to his room aka the cupboard under the stairs for 2 weeks. He wasn't even allowed to attend school (the one thing he did enjoy) and that's how his Aunt got mad. Today she needed to visit the mall to pick up a few items for dinner and some new video game for Dudley.

Harry would have loved it if he could stay at home. If he was lucky he would have gotten away with sneaking a chocolate or something sweet from the fridge and having sometime to watch the TV, but today of all days Aunt Petunia came to the conclusion he would completely destroy the house in her absence. Since she couldn't find someone to look after him like Mrs Figg just down the road she was brought down to the answer of that she would have to bring him along.

"Hurry up, you nasty boy" Aunt Petunia snapped at him as he started to lag behind. Yet who could blame him... he had only ever been to the mall once before today and a six year old could only take in one shop at a time. Harry picked up his pace so he walked right beside her. There direction seemed to be heading towards the bakery. Upon arriving there Petunia as well as Harry turned their eyes towards the fresh cream muffins that sat on the self just behind the glass. Harry licked his lips his imagination taking over. He could just taste the muffin on his lips, too bad he would never have one. Aunt Petunia was most likely going to buy one for Dudley for him to devour the moment he got home from school.

Harry's attention was drawn from the mouth watering muffins to movement to his left. Just a few feet away from him stood a girl his size holding a man's; most likely her dad's, hand. Behind her small fringe sat a set of the most intriguing grey/turquoise coloured eyes Harry had ever seen. She seemed to notice Harry was looking her way and she smiled. A few seconds later she had let go of her dad's hand and had skipped towards him so she stood just inches away from his face.

"Hi! "The girl spoke quickly

Harry who didn't have friends and was kind of shy held his head down and muttered "Hello"

"Who are you?" she asked quickly again.

"Harry, Harry Potter"

The girl pulled a face as she thought for a few seconds. Her smile only failed for a few seconds before it came back even brighter.

"I like it" She said "Well I am Lily, Lily Aarons"

Harry looked up sharply. That was his mum's name.

"Friends?" came the question that broke Harry out of his train of thought.

"Oh ummm Ok" and for once he actually slightly smiled

"What do you think you doing nasty boy?" hissed Aunt Petunia as she finally realised Harry had began talking to another person.

"Hello Miss" Piped up Lily "I was making friends with Harry"

Petunia shifted her gaze towards the little girl with ash tinged brunette hair that smiled up at her.

"Well I guess you better unmake friends this instant" Petunia snapped. "He is nothing but a horrible boy"

Lily became quite hurt at the woman that stood before her. She decided right there and then that she did not like this lady at all. She spoke really mean and didn't seem nice to her new friend at all.

"What seems to be the problem here Miss" a man's voice broke the silence.

All three people turned to see the man Harry believed to be Lily's father.

"Its nothing really, my nephew was just giving this girl a hard time pressuring her into a friendship she obviously doesn't want"

The man looked from Harry to Petunia and back again before looking down at Lily. Straight away he really saw what was going on here.

"Well we can't have that now can we" the man said "maybe to make up for his trouble he can come help me in the yard. We just moved into Private Drive and it needs some work"

"Oh so you're our new neighbours?" Petunia questioned. Of course Aunt Petunia knew there were new neighbours, she was such a nosy, sticky beak and that long horse like neck of hers was her lethal tool of looking over the fence into neighbour's yards. And it was true that people had just moved in down at number 8.

"Yes, Joe Aarons the name and this is my daughter Lily" the man introduced himself and the little girl.

Petunia stopped. Lily? What kind of name was that it isn't very common name? The last time she knew someone with that name was her sister.

"Yes, that seems fair, when will he start?"

Harry let out a small, muted moan. He knew what would happen if he didn't do the work right.

"It's settled" agreed Joe "Well tomorrow is Saturday so I guess I could use his help then"

"Alright I will make sure he gets there tomorrow morning" Petunia said

"Its settled I will see you tomorrow, oh umm ..."

"HARRY" Lily practically yelled

Lily's dad nodded and bid both Harry and Petunia goodbye. Lily followed her dad towards the door waving back at him till they were out in the car park and on the other side of the tinted doors.

"Get a move on you" snapped Aunt Petunia as she shoved Harry in the back to get him moving.

Harry sighed slightly and began walking once more alongside his Aunt as they headed towards the electronic gaming store to get the game wanted. He cried for the little time of around 5 minutes till both his parents gave in. Truth be told Dudley had only just discovered that if he screwed up his face and wailed he got what he wanted. And it was this tactic he used just this morning.

As they entered the store and began the search for the game Harry new today and all weekend was going to be a long one.

Saturday came way too fast for Harry's opinion and work wasn't exactly the most excited a six year old could do on a weekend but it was what he was sent to do.

He walked up the driveway and stood on the doorstep of number 8. Thinking perhaps he should just go back home and get his punishment instead of working in a yard all day. But before he could think about turning around and going home the door had opened and there stood Joe.

But Harry hadn't even knocked on the door.

"Ahh good" he smiled "I thought I heard someone come up the drive way, Come in"

Lily came bounded down the stairs with a big smile on her face. "HARRY!!" she giggled as she reached him.

"Hi" Harry slightly smiled

Harry turned to face her dad waiting to see what he would be doing today.

"well why don't you two go into the living room and watch a movie or play a game and I will bring some drinks and snacks in soon" he informed as he enter the kitchen

Lily nodded her head and grabbed onto Harry's hand as she pulled him towards the living room.

Yet Harry needed to know something.

"What about the garden?" he asked  
Joe smiled. "Well we had to make your aunt believe you were doing something torturous instead of over here playing, otherwise you wouldn't be allowed back here"

Harry's face lit up fully for basically the first time in his life. Someone wanted to know him; someone wanted to be friends with Harry the freak. He knew right there that he was going to like this family.

A.N Ok There is my first chapter hope it was long enough it came close to 2 and a half pages long. Well tell me what you think. Any ideas of names just let me know. Plz R&R


	3. Not a gust of wind in sight

_Not a gust of wind in sight._

"Come on Harry" shouted 9 year old Lily as the lunch bell rang. "We got to run if we want the tree spot"

Harry as fast as he could, placed his school books back into his desk, grabbed his lunch bag and took off after his best friend.

Harry and Lily had been friends for over 3 years to this day. They did everything together. Harry even spent all his weekends over her house with her mother and father, rather than spend his time locked in the cupboard under the stairs with his Aunt and Uncle. Speaking of his family from hell, both Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had no idea what Harry did while over at the Aarons' house. They believed that Lily's dad Joe needed him for slave work around the house. But surely they would begin to question it now. How much work does a house need? It's been three years and they still believe they are working in the yard.

Harry and Lily ran as fast as they could. The tree spot was a highly coveted spot throughout the whole school. It was the most shaded during the hot days and could block out the wind in the cold ones. But one problem came with wanting to sit under the tree. Dudley Dursley and his gang.

Dudley was the feared bully. Everyone was scared of him and he knew it. No one dared go up against Dudley and his gang, not unless you wanted to go home with a black eye. So most of the time Dudley and his gang sat under the tree deciding who they were to punch next.

Lily let out a high giggle as Harry caught up with her. She loved to race him to the tree it was just what they did. Yet when they reached the tree they so wanted to eat under they weren't the only ones getting there.

It was Dudley and his followers. "Clear out you freaks" snorted Dudley. Harry did always say he looked like a pig wearing a wig. "This is our lunch spot"

Lily placed her hands of her hips and glared at him "Don't see you name on it" Harry glanced sideways at his friend. It wasn't good to make Dudley angry.

"What was that FREAK?!" Dudley shouted "Your giving me your lunch?"

Before she could react one of Dudley's followers had snatched her lunch bag from her hands and had handed it Dudley. From the bag he pulled a sandwich , a banana, a fruit drink and one very large chocolate covered muffin made by Mrs Aarons herself.

Lily lunged towards Dudley with her hands out wide. "Give it back" she sobbed as she realised she probably wouldn't be getting it back. "Mummy made it for me"

The gang laughed as the little girl tried her best to retrieve her lunch. "Your wrong, your mummy made it for me" and with that Dudley shoved the Muffin into his mouth and bit down hard. While the gang laughed Harry was trying to grab onto his friends hand to pull her out of the way. He thought he had succeed in doing just that, until a flash of as brown hair flew past his left cheek into the direction of the school bullies.

One thing Harry did know was that Lily could get hot tempered really fast. And to prove it here she was running straight towards the bullies in a moment she would regret this Harry knew that for sure.

With his hands tied behind his back so to speak, Harry watched Lily race forward and out of nowhere push Dudley into the dirt. The gang abruptly stopped laughing. This wasn't good.

Dudley's face had twisted in anger. No one dared stood up to him, especially not a stupid little girl. He pulled himself off the ground and began rolling up his sleeves. This action was one everyone knew as the moment someone was going to get punched up.

Harry did all he knew he could to get to safety. "RUN !" ye yelled as Dudley began to move forward with his gang right behind him.

Himself and Lily turned fast on their heels and began to run as fast as they could. Too bad that Dudley and his gang were right behind them. Just ahead of them was the corner of the schools yard. Just around the corner were the school bins. That was it ! if they got there fast enough they could hide behind the bins and watch the gang run past them and away from where they hid.

"We need to get behind the bins" Harry puffed as they ran.

Lily just nodded as they continue to run. As a matter of fact, even though Harry didn't look fast at all, he was pretty quick.

They were getting closer and closer, they had nearly reached the corner. Harry reached out and grabbed Lily's sleeve of her T – shirt in hopes to help her crouch down behind the bins.

The moment he had a firm grip of her shirt his world went dark and it seemed as though he was being squeezed through a really small tube. As quickly as the feeling came it was gone and Harry could see his surroundings. He wasn't on the ground anymore, instead his feet slip on ... ROOF TILES ?!

Harry took more notice in where he was. He was nowhere near the bins, instead somehow he had gotten on the ROOF?! Looking to his left Harry saw Lily grab hold of the school chimney. No one understood why the school had a chimney but they did.

"WHAT ARE WE DOING UP HERE?! Lily screamed she had a fear of heights.

Harry opened and closed his mouth several times. He didn't understand how they had gotten up here. Had a gust of wind picked them up while they were running?

"MR POTTER ! MISS AARONS ! What do you think you are doing up there??" came the voice of Principle Mitchel from on the ground. "Get down this instant !"

If only he knew how to. Its not like he wanted to be up here, he just wanted to be out of the reach of Dudley and his gang. Harry stopped for a moment 'Out of reach?' he thought could it be possible that he really did want to be up here? That it was magic?

A.N Okay nother chapter. Well i thought i should put this scene in. It was a huge step in his magical ability and well Lily had to be there too. Didn't get alot of reviews people please review i like getting them. And next chapter they get in trouble.


	4. What in Blue Hairs Name

A

**A.N its been a while I know but I had exams for school and then holidays came and work had me working everyday so I had little time to write and when I did have days off I was cleaning the house (thanks to my mum) and I was too slack to write I couldn't think what to put in it. **

**Yes I have been reading heaps of stories and reviewing but its easier to read than it is to write.**

_What in blue Hairs name?_

After taking a while to figure out how to get down from the roof, Harry and Lily now were sitting in a chair each facing Principal Mitchel from across her desk.

Eyeing both students like a hawk for a few more minutes, Leonii as her name plaque pronounced as her name leaned forward and glared once more at the two students before her.

"What in lords name made you think you had the right to climb the school properties?" she hissed reminding Harry of a snake.

"That was reckless and highly stupid" Leonii screeched "I don't have a clue of what was going through your head but I can tell you now no one sees you as a hero for sitting atop the school roof."

Harry cringed and began to stare at his feet. At the moment they seemed to have become quite interesting.

Leonii turned her eyes onto Lily "As for you Miss Aarons I am highly appalled as to why you chose to tag along. This boy is clearly a bad influence on you." Lily couldn't even bare to look the Principal in the eye and therefore concluded to fiddled with the small ring on her finger.

"I will be contacting both your families" Principal Mitchel continued "And I will see to it myself that you both receive detention at some point next week"

Both children let out a groan to the word detention, for a child the word detention could also be called torture.

"Now don't sit there and groan at me its your own fault you are receiving detention." Leonii snapped. Children really got on her nerves and she had no idea why she became a school principal in the first place.

But both children knew that not all Harry would be getting. He atop of detention which he would most likely not be at school next week to attend (Believe me Detention is the Harry would want to do more) he would probably be seeing the inside of the cupboard under the stairs for a month with very little food.

"Now get out of my sight before you miss your next class" the principal dismissed.

Both children nodded there head not game enough to open their mouth to speak and left the office.

Once outside the children opened up and began a small conversation on their way to the classroom.

"Why do they have to contact our family?" groaned Harry

Lily looked sideways at her friend and sympathized for him.

"Maybe it was just a threat?" she shrugged in hopes to cheer him up even if just a little bit.

"I doubt it" came his reply.

"Well you might still be able to come over my house on the weekend" mentioned Lily

Harry just shook his head "probably not and besides I think they are starting to catch on to what I do over there"

Lily bit her lip and decided to keep quiet after all when Harry gets into moods like this something strange tends to happen/

Upon reaching their classroom they discovered that they were indeed late. So with nothing else left to do they knocked lightly upon the door and entered slowly.

The moment the class came into view all eyes were on the two friends that rumor had it got sent to the principals office for climbing onto the school roof.

Whispers floated around while both Harry and Lily entered even more into their doom.

Miss Baker their teacher also turned to face them with a stern look on her face.

"And may I ask why you are terribly late?" she inquired

Lily nodded and replied with an answer "We went to see Prinicpal Mitchel about what happened at lunch time"

Miss Baker nodded and motion for them to take their seats, unfortunately for this class they where in opposite ends of the room, all thanks to alphabetical seating arrangements.

After the class settled down the work began. During this the girl he sat to what it Annie? Anna? Or Amy? He couldn't remember but she was giving him disgusted looks left, right and centre and it was starting to annoy him. She probably glaring at him could she hated the fact she was sitting next to Potter the Freak.

She raised her hand. 'what now?' Harry groaned inwardly

"Yes Miss Powell?" the teacher inquired

Alannah maybe? Harry had no clue to what her name was but she had the disgusted look on her face like when someone put dung under your nose.

"I think something is living in Harry's Hair!" she proclaimed as she scooted her chair some distance away from him

Harry was used to this by now. He always tied to tell everyone but no one would listen ……… well except Lily.

Harry's hair just sat like that it was naturally messing and grew in all different directions it wasn't his fault its not like he ran his hand through it to make it look like he had been flying……………. Which was quite stupid cause no one could fly unless they were in a plane and even then you hair wouldn't get messy would it?

Miss Baker sighed and lowered the piece of chalk she held in her hand.

"Mr Potter I have sent numerous letters to your family asking about your hair, yet you still come to school with it looking like that? I was told you were going for a hair cut quite a while ago now."

That was true Harry did get a Hair cut. Aunt Petunia had decided to have it all shaved off until his was bald.

To tell the truth, that night Harry cried he truly did her knew that if he went to school the next day he would most definitely be laughed at. Yet when he woke up all his hair had grown back and boy was he in trouble then.

"MR POTTER" the shout brought Harry out of a somewhat trance

"LOOK AT ME WHILE I AM TALKING TO YOU" Harry looked up to find Miss Baker going purple in the face, was it quite possible she had met his Uncle Vernon.

"Its not my fault miss my hair always sits like this" Harry defended

"Don't be coy with me Mr. Potter" Miss Baker sneered "We all know you try to make it look cool to be accepted, but to be frank it's a wild mess of hair all bunched together. Why even colouring your hair would have no affect on your coolness.

Harry chuckled inwardly at the thought of coloured hair. 'I wonder what Miss baker would look like with Blue hair?' he thought

Once again breaking his chain of thought was a sound within the class.

It seemed everyone was reacting to something that was happening to their teacher. Harry curious as to what it was turned his gaze to his teacher to find her looking flabbergasted as to why her hair had suddenly changed colour. There upon her head sat large curls of hair in a colour far from natural. Harry was shocked he could have sworn his teachers hair was blonde only a few seconds ago it was quite impossible to change you hair colour that fast. Yet here stood the proof. Miss Baker with electric Blue hair.

She turned and faced Harry with a glare on her face and fire in her eyes.

"Potter get out of this classroom this instance and go see the Principal now!"

Harry opened his mouth to try and explain but that look on her face told him otherwise. While walking toward the door Harry didn't eve see Lily's attempt to try and gain his attention to let him know he will be alright. Too bad that was the complete opposite of what was about to happen.

When Harry arrived at the office he was informed by the secretary that he was to wait outside the Principal office until she was waiting for him. To tell the truth Harry wish he could change his appearance as fast as Miss Bakers hair. The wall paper may not be a good pattern but if he could blend into it he could run for his life.

Unfortunately, as if she could read minds at that moment Leonii Mitchel Principal of Little Whinging State School, opened the door and turned to find Harry quite interested in the wall behind him.

"POTTER!" she screeched that would have made an eagle green with envy.

Harry jerked his head sideways and open and closed his mouth numerous times in hopes to explain why he was looking at a wall …………………. No such luck.

"GET IN HERE NOW !" she bellowed and Harry could swear a gust of wind ran past his face.

Harry slowly made his way to the door that seemed to loom so far in the distance. Unfortunately he finally reached his Principal not even game to look at her face to face he walked into the door but was not alone. The moment he looked up to find a seat he came face to face with his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia and they did not look at all happy. In fact Harry could swear Uncle Vernon was so purple that he might have had a date with a plum, that or it was a look that he could possibly commit murder.

Principal Mitchel closed the door and jerked her hand towards the chair to the left of his Aunt. Thank the gods it was a fair distance away from all three of them.

Leonii sat behind her desk and acknowledge both of Harry's family before she began.

Harry had a feeling he might be going hungry for a fairly long time.

When Harry walked out of the office about an hour later he knew he was in deep water.

His Aunt and Uncle had been told everything about what happened today. The roof incident and how his teachers hair had changed colour. He didn't understand why he was being blamed for that as he didn't even go anywhere near Miss Baker but all three in the office agreed otherwise.

And now he was heading home. And to top it off everyone was out for their second recess so they were going to see him leave.

Lily had gotten so bored in class once Harry had been sent to the Prinicpal. They had always paired up for English reading time and since he wasn't there she got put with that Powell girl who sent him away.

She wasn't happy about this and by the way the other girl Ashliegh? Who knew, wasn't happy about it either.

"I don't see why you friends with that boy" she spat at Lily

"He's my best friend, we do everything together" Lily defended

The girl shrugged (they seriously needed to figure out her name.)

"I suppose those who can't find friends always hang out together. You both are freaks" she smirked

Lily's face turned sour. She didn't like this girl at all.

"I bet Aunty Leonii is expelling him" she continued

Lily stopped dead in her thoughts.

"Your related to Principal Mitchel?"

The girl glared at her like she was stupid of something "I just said that freak"

Lucky for Lily before she could do anything rash the bell rang to signal second recess. Hopefully Harry would be around.

Packing her gear away Lily exited the classroom and began to head towards the lunch area. Harry would hopefully be at there meeting place.

Speak of the devil.

At that moment it seemed fate had other plans. Around the corner walked Harry who was dragging his feet as he was lead away by his Aunt and Uncle. Lily could see it in their faces and Harry's that he was in a lot of trouble, too bad all the students around the halls pointed and laughed at him.

Lily couldn't do anything they were sending him home. Hopefully only until next week. She couldn't bear to think what she would do if he was expelled.

Sending him a smile and receiving a weak one in returned. Lily watched as Harry's so called family shoved him into the back of the car not even caring if he was hurt on not from where he hit the car door on the other side.

Lily knew this wasn't good she just hoped he would be staying over her house tomorrow night as usual. Yet she already knew the answer to that.

She wouldn't be seeing Harry for quite a while.

**A.N Ok I finished it yay. 4 and a half pages long I am so proud. **

**Well I was hoping to get this up yesterday but my sis word locked up on her laptop and I wasn't allowed out of my room so late at night. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and if anyone can guess what will happen next let me know if you get it right a chapter will be dedicated to you. **

**Please review. I always gat alerts or favourites but not a lot of reviews. Just spend a few minutes reviewing it please it really helps my. Even if its just one word on how you though it was.**


	5. No Whisper from Behind the Cupboard

A

A.N Dedicated to **Mirai-Vegeto ! !**

_Not a single whisper from behind the cupboard_

Lily raced up the front yard, through the front door and into the living room. On the way dropping her bag by the hutch at the door and throwing her shoes off towards the rack.

As it turns out Principal Mitchel had only threatened to call the families. A Miracle!

So right now she was sculling down her glass of milk that was her afternoon snack and was about to head over to see Harry.

Sprinting to the house just beyond hers she came to the sight of a house with no life. It was clear to see the doors were locked and the car was not in the drive so it was safe to say that no one was home.

"The Dursley's aren't home" cackled one of the old ladies from down the road. "Came out of the house after bringing that brat home from school and left for a weekend holiday with Vernon's Sister"

Lily's mouth came together to form an 'oh' shape and turned to the lady in front of her.

"Did the umm... brat? Go with them?"

The lady let off a laugh that reminded Lily of the witch from the Bugs Bunny Gang.

"They left him with a sitter. He was a bad boy today at school so they said he had to stay home and have no fun"

Lily looked at her like she was crazy. How could they not know the way the Dursley's treated Harry?

"Well thank you" she replied to the lady. She was sort of some help and she was always told to use her manners.

After the old lady was well out of sight, Lily took note of her surroundings to see if there was anybody watching her. Seeing the coast was clear. Lily did the unthinkable that would earn her a month worth of groundings if her mother found out. She snuck into the Dursley's backyard and walked towards their back door.

Testing it she found that it was locked. 'No DAH' Lily scolded as she rolled her eyes. Petunia was a freak case when it came to a clean house, and therefore would most likely lock the house and take the keys. Making sure Harry couldn't even get outside.

And this is where her mother would definitely ground her for life if she ever caught wind of what she was about to do. Pulling out a bobby pin and fringe pin from her hair, Lily shaped the small pieces of metal and stuck them into the keyhole.

'So this is what a jail breaker feels like?' Lily spoke to herself as she fiddled with her hair pieces she was now uses to break into a house.

Sticking her tongue to the side of her mouth in what many could have passed off as a girl in deep thought, she continue to jab and poke at this now infuriating keyhole.

A click signaled to Lily that her job was done and that she may now enter the house in which practically spelled out her doom if she was caught. With the door creaking quite loudly Lily snuck in closing the door behind her with a clap.

Harry had gotten into a lot of trouble when they stepped through the door of number 4 Private Drive. He was blasted into infinity and Uncle Vernon had hit him. He had hit him right across the cheek which had already started to bruise badly. Well that's what Harry thought. It turned out that the Dursley's were going to stay at Aunt Marge's for a weekend holiday and decided Harry could fend till Monday afternoon with no food. Aunt Petunia had documented every food in the house and the total amount. He was threatened that if even a single gram was missing he was in for it. And the power was being watched so he couldn't use lights, TV or sneak some time on Dudley's computer. The only time he could leave the cupboard under the stairs was when he needed to use the toilet. He wasn't even allowed to shower.

Sitting on the moldy mattress behind the cupboard door Harry sat there staring at the wall. Now if someone of normal nature was come upon this sight many would say this boy need to be enrolled into a mental institution. A boy staring at a wall was not normal in the least.

Harry looked up his senses kicking into over drive. He could have sworn he heard the back door open and close with a noise. Yet this could not be he was locked into the hose no door left not bolted shut so no one could get in.

But a slight crash just in the distance confirmed that someone was in the house. And since no lights were turned on Harry could say it was definitely not the Dursley's in the house.

Lily cringed as she kicked the stool beside her. She cut whack herself right now. She saw that stool before she reached it and yet her big foot got in the road as she snuck around the house.

She slinked slowly towards the hallway near the front door. To her left was a cupboard and a set of stairs. Harry said something bout sleeping in a really small room so that must be upstairs. Stalking past the cupboard under the stairs she had no idea that just behind the door sat her best friend holding his breath.

Harry let out his breath the moment he heard the footsteps leave the stairs above his head.

What would the Dursley's say when they find out he let someone rob the house?

Harry could swear he was about to hyperventilate. Someone was in the house and here he sat in a cupboard not even game to open the door to see who it is.

The footsteps returned moments later and descended the stairs above his head.

But the one thing that made him curious was this someone seemed to be whispering something.

Lily had checked all the upstairs rooms and by the look of the house you would never guess another boy lived here. The pig had two rooms. So where was Harry's room?

"HARRY?" Lily whispered quite loudly to be honest as she stepped of the stairs and into the hallway once more. "HARRY? WHERE ARE YOU?"

Lily stopped herself. Why was she whispering? No one else was in the house.

Yet here right before her the cupboard door from under the stairs had started to open by its own accord. 'NOW THAT'S NOT NORMAL' Lily screamed in her head.

Harry, they where calling him. It was a girl whispering. Wait?! A girl. How was it possible that Lily was in this house? Now very curious Harry opened his door and crawled out greet his friend.

Both children where in quite an amount of shock when they saw their best friend staring back at them. Lily was confused.

"I thought you said you had a room?" she asked her friend

Harry only nodded shuffling his feet "I said a small room" he was quite embarrassed. Sure Lily knew how he lived but just not where he lived or slept. He didn't want to tell her. He knew she wouldn't want to be friends with him anymore now that she knew he lived in a cupboard.

"So you live in the cupboard?" she questioned her best friend. Lily was hurt, how could Harry her best friend of 3 years no tell her where he slept. Was he that embarrassed that he didn't want her to know?

"I didn't want you to know…………………….." Harry conversed as he began to explain everything.

Once the finally words from Harry reached Lily's ears she turned to her friend.

"I still want to be your friend, nothing has changed"

Harry grinned at his friend no he knew why she was his friend.

"So why don't you just stay over my house?" Lily said "I could tell mum and dad and all we do is sneak you in and out without anyone noticing"

Harry had to agree he liked that plan then the one of him staying here all weekend. Yet before plans could be made a noise from the front door made the freeze in horror.

The jingling of keys and the twist and click of the lock informed them someone was coming into the house, someone who had keys………… and the only one who could have keys to this house was THE DURSLEY'S!! !

With fast thinking Harry grabbed a hold of his friend and pushed her into the cupboard under the stairs and signaled for her to be quiet, that exact moment the front door open and the voices of a whining Dudley, a worried Aunt Petunia and a Grumpy Uncle Vernon filled the hall.

Light filled the slightly darkening hallway. And footsteps could be heard climbing the stairs. It was dark in the cupboard and having just the sound of footsteps was enough to freak out two 9 year olds.

The vents upon Harry's door opened up. With fast reflexes Harry pushed his friend over to the dark part of the cupboard. Shadows always fell upon this area unless the small light bulb above Harry's head was turned on.

Uncle Vernon's head appeared once the door was opened. Harry couldn't help but sneak a glance at his friend slightly seeing her face. Terror contorted it and it was obvious she was holding her breath in fear that Vernon might actually hear her draw a breath.

Harry completely petrified only took in parts of what Uncle Vernon said to him. Something about Dudley forgetting a gaming console and that he had better not have done anything funny. There was something there also about not leaving till a bit later as Dudley was hungry.

Harry could swear Uncle Vernon looked straight at Lily, but he must have thought it was a trick of the light as he slammed the door shut and closed the vents.

Lily shuffled back next to Harry on the mattress and starting breathing regularly once more.

"Now what do we do?" she whispered so quietly Harry had to lean towards her to hear.

"If they aren't leaving till later I can't get out of here. God I hope they don't find the back door unlocked"

Harry shrugged only slightly and stated the obvious. "We'll just have to wait.

Now waiting when your only nine years old can seem like a life time. It had been days it had to be thought Lily. They had been here for so long. And the Dursley's hadn't even left yet.

"MUM!" screamed the voice of Dudley "CAN I GO OUT BACK FOR A MOMENT?"

"Sure my baby didikins" crooned Aunt Petunia "just let me unlock it for you"

Both Harry and Lily looked at each other in horror. If they found that back door opened they would most likely lock it and Lily nor would Harry have no way of getting back out.

"NO PETUINIA!" scolded Vernon from just outside Harry's cupboard we must get going if we want to reach Marge's by bed.

Groans of protest could be heard from Dudley all trough the house and out towards the door. By only shear knowledge did Harry know Aunt Petunia was doing a final sweep of her kitchen before she to left to the car. Yet Uncle Vernon's footsteps stopped right outside the hiding place of Lily. Opening the vents so fast Lily could only react by lying down on the mattress hoping that Vernon Dursley could not see any part of her.

"No nonsense boy" he forced out between his teeth, before Darkness took over the cupboard under the stairs and the hallway.

A click of the front door indicated it was now locked and the quiet rumble of the car could be heard as it backed out of the driveway. Now that silence reached the ears of the best friends did they open the door of the cupboard and step into the hall.

"That was close" puffed Harry still trying to trying to catch his breath after holding it for so long.

Lily nodded before grabbing Harry's hand "Come on"

Both children raced to the back door, opening it slowly and closing it once more before they turned to leave for Lily's House.

"Wait" Lily spoke and then before any reply could be made by Harry, she turned on her feet and walked back to the door, extracting the bobby pins that had helped her break in.

"Let's go" she whispered as both her and Harry slinked in the shadows of Private drive and hopefully made it to number 8 before anyone notices.

But someone always notices. Just down the road peeping out of her living room window. Mrs. Arabella Figg watched the two children sneak towards the home of the little girl Mrs. Figg was yet to know anything about. Closing the curtains quickly she hobbled to her fireplace and grabbed some powder from the pot to her right. Throwing it into the fire Mrs. Figg smiled as she watched the green flames dance before her, before barking out an address and lowering her head way to closely to the suspicious green tongues of fire.

**A.N there you go 5 pages long this time YES! I was expecting to write more then just Harry's escape but ideas just kept opening the door in my head (I seriously need to consider some locks) and it kept on going. Well I hope you enjoyed and once again this story is dedicated to **_Mirai-Vegeto_** who sent me a review that had me dancing around my room. Well please read and review. Tell me what you think I will most likely reply to it and change what is needed. But I go back to school on the 6****th**** so it may take longer than usually to reply and update.**


	6. Hippie on the Doorstep

A

**A.N Dedicated to **_Amandarine_** who has been guessing her little heart out about my sneaky reason for Lily and a review that made me way too happy. So this is her chapter and because she been guessing so much. So is the next one. If I ever get it out.**

_Hippy on the Doorstep_

_--_

_On Monday afternoon two days after Harry's Escape, both Harry and Lily snuck into the backyard of the Dursley's home and got Harry back under the cupboard under the stairs just in time for Lily to get home and the Dursley's arrive._

_Both Lily and Harry had Monday off of school. Lily's parents gave Lily that permission as they thought it would seem unfair to leave Harry all by himself while Lily was at school and Vise Versa._

"_Shhh" Lily whispered as they snuck through the backdoor. "If we get caught this weekend will be all for nothing"_

_Harry only nodded as they stepped foot into the kitchen._

_They went past the stool, this time Lily remembered to dodge it and into the hallway by the front door. Harry opened the latch for the cupboard and crawled in._

_He sat down on his mattress and looked up at his friend. _

"_Thanks for everything" Harry said. He really meant it. While he was at the Arrons', they fed him. Bathed him, he was even allowed to watch TV and play a lot and they even let him use the second bed in Lily's room. They had so much fun_.

_Lily smiled and giggled a small amount before looking towards the front door._

_The muffled crunching of gravel signaled the arrival home of Harry's remaining family._

"_Ok, they're here" Lily announced the obvious. "See you tomorrow at school right?"_

_Harry nodded "Yea definitely, we've got detention remember?"_

"_I guess I forgot" came the reply._

_Harry let out a bark of laughter before stopping short and muzzling himself._

_Just outside the door the jingle of keys could be heard as the door handle began to rattle._

"_GO" hissed Harry he didn't need his friend to get caught in the house._

_Lily not needing to be told twice bolted towards the back door and closed it. Making sure this time the door was locked leaving no evidence that anyone entered or exited the house._

_Once she was gone Harry shut the cupboard door and waited until the door opened and his extended part of his family returned to their home. _

"MR. POTTER!"

Harry snapped out of his day dreaming state and looked up at his teacher.

Mr. Galletly was one of the most hated teachers at Little Whinging State School.

Now ever since Harry had reached his final year at Whinging State, Mr. Galletly has had it in for him. Mr. Galletly, took small notice of Harry landing back into the real world, and had already turned back to the board, writing down the equations for their Math class.

Right at that moment before Harry was interrupted; his thoughts had turned to Lily. This year they were in separate classes, so they didn't see much of each other during school, except lunch times and Language Lessons (they learnt French)

One thought that had hit him about her today was that of how the Dursley's never figured out Harry had spent the weekend at the Aaron's around 2 years ago. Nor did they know of all the other times he had snuck out. Not till this very day.

_RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG! _

It was at that moment Harry could have yelled STAMPEDE

Since it was the last day of school before the summer, everyone was way too hyped according to Lily.

Harry picked up his now full and heavy bag and made his way out to the hallway where already it seemed empty.

Harry walked all the way to the water fountain by A block of the school. There with her own bulging bag stood Lily. She looked sort of frazzled her hair looked like she touched a static ball and held on for quite some time.

Harry laughed the moment he saw her. Only to receive a glare in return.

"It's NOT funny" snapped Lily

Harry shook his head "Your right, its HILARIOUS" and with that he laughed some more.

When Harry noticed Lily didn't do or say anything he stopped laughing and looked at her

"Oh come on lighten up. IT'S SUMMER" Harry informed

Lily bit her lip and only nodded before she began to walk.

Stepping into stride beside her came Harry and it stayed that way till they had walked all the way to Privet Drive.

Both friends would be separated till tomorrow when they were to meet up with each other at the park.

Lily watched Harry walked through his front door before continuing to her house.

Doing the same routine every weekday, Lily slammed the door shut, threw her bag on the ground and watched her shoes slide towards the rake. They never made it.

She walked into the Kitchen like normal expecting both her mum and dad waiting there to hear about her day, yet the kitchen was empty.

"Mum? Dad?" Lily spoke slightly confused

"In here" came the voice of her dad

Lily rolled her eyes, and where was here? It wasn't the best answer you could want, but it seemed it came from the lounge room.

She cautiously walked into the room. When her parents did something like this it meant it was time for a talk. Did she do something that she couldn't remember?

Once in the room Lily couldn't help but see both of her scared, sad and worried parents and the old man sitting on another chair.

He had to be quite old, Lily though as his beard was quite long, long enough for him to have it tucked in his belt. His clothing was quite questionable, and Lily had to stifle a laugh as she thought of the Dursley's face if they saw this man.

To be honest Lily could have passed him off as an old Hippie.

The half moon spectacles were slightly crooked as they sat on his of centered nose and the blue eyes behind them seem to x-ray her right where she stood one he turned them on her. Swallowing quite loudly on Lily's opinion, she slowly walked in and sat down on the couch facing both her parents and the man.

"Lily" her mother began "This is Professor Dumbledore from a school in Scotland. He is here today to about your enrolment there."

"You enrolled me there?" Lily accused

Both her parents shook their heads. After looking at his wife then back at Lily, Joe; her dad opened his mouth and spoke. "Your mother did"

Lily turned and faced her mother. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

"Now Lily don't shout at your mother" her father scolded

Lily ignored it and glared at her mum "WHY?"

Both her parents once again looked at each other for a while silently conversing through their eyes.

Finally Lily watched her mother sigh a nod her head "It's time we told her."

Lily was both scared and curious as to what her mother meant.

She looked expectantly at both her mum and dad waiting for an answer.

"We aren't your real Parent Lily"

Lily was shocked that not what she was expecting

"I….uh…..wh……ehh….. What??" Lily finally stuttered out

"Your adopted sweetie" her mother………… no wait Cathryn Aarons whispered, tears falling down her face.

And with that both of the adults she thought were her parents began to explain.

By the end of it from what Lily could comprehend, her parents had adopted her from an orphanage in London. They brought her home just over ten years ago. She had been put in the orphanage after her mother was murdered a short while after he own birth. Her father was not around with her mother. Apparently either he left or her mother did.

"So what was my mum's name?" Lily asked

So far the man to Lily's left had not spoken but here he pitched in.

"Her name was Delilah Samuels; she was a student at my school up until she graduated"

Lily nodded slowly as if saying ok.

"And my dad? Who was he?" All of the three adults exchanged glances before the man turned to her once again.

"Only your God Father knows who he is" Dumbledore answered

"Ok, so where is he? My godfather?"

"Sweetie," came Cathryn Aarons "he died quite sometime ago"

Lily was defeated. From what they knew, her father was still alive, but without her Godfather to tell her who he was, she was most likely never to meet him.

"SO what is this school you run?"

"It's called Hogwarts" Dumbledore stated with an amount of pride in his voice

Lily almost snorted. What a name for a school.

But Dumbledore continued "It's a boarding school for both Witches and Wizards"

Lily stopped short. "I'm sorry what??"

"Lily" Joe Aarons finally spoke up. "You're a witch"

"A what?" Lily was expecting them to go April Fools or maybe they signed her up for reality TV.

"A witch Ms. Samuels" Dumbledore piped in.

Lily flinched at her name, it sounded so foreign.

"So was your mother and you father was a wizard from what I understand"

And without a request or a question Prf. Dumbledore went into full detail about the magical world and Hogwarts.

_--_

That night Lily sat on her bed looking out the window down the street. She was looking at the same spot Dumbledore had simple vanished. He didn't walk around the corner. He was there then he was gone. Just like the time her and Harry had ended up on the roof at school.

After Dumbledore had finished explaining about Hogwarts, Lily was asked to leave for her room, while the adults spoke about arrangements. She didn't go down for dinner before when they called. She wasn't in the mood to neither eat nor share the kitchen table with the Professor just yet. So she stayed up in her room and looked out the window.

So here she sat now with the knowledge of what she was. A witch. It was scary to her. She didn't know how to react. All in one day she found out she was adopted and a witch. It was too much.

She didn't even think she would be up to meeting up with Harry tomorrow.

Harry.

Lily turned and looked at the bed Harry slept in when he was over. With all this going on. She forgot to ask if she could tell Harry. If she could what would he think of her?

**A.N YAY another chapter Yes. Well once again this chapter is dedicated to** _Amandarine. _**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter especially you **_Amandarine_**. Maybe this information might have cleared up some of your questions. Well don't forget to review. You might get a dedication if you make me dance around after reading you review. Except not next chapter as its dedicated **_Amandarine_** for her always guessing my evil plot. PLEASE REVIEW. I will reply.**


	7. Trivial Pursuit

A

**A.N ok so this chapter is also dedicated to **_Amandarine_**. Who I must say has just figured out who Lily is related to. How she still hasn't figured out. Keep Trying!**

**Well here it is. ENJOY!**

_Trivial Pursuit _

The next morning when Lily woke up she contemplated whether she should go see Harry. The moment she woke up she knew it was not a dream. In way she couldn't explain, but she just felt different. She looked towards the wall that separated her room from those she had once thought as her parents. She didn't really know how to react about what she now knew. Would they still want her to stay in their house now that she was to attend a magic school? Would they even want to know her if she went to tell them she wanted to find her biological father?

A grunted snore from the next room brought a smile to her face. Her dad……… no JOE snored every night. She had told him every morning with a laugh yet he denied it. Said she had water in her brain and had gone loopy. He always made her happy. Even when she came home in tears.

Lily wondered whether if she found her real dad would he actually want to know her? Love her? Would it be possible that he was out there looking for her right now?

Another snore sounded through the wall and Lily rolled her eyes as she shook her head. She meant it in good nature.

Deciding it was about time she got up, Lily grabbed a pair of jeans, a large polo shirt and her sneakers and slipped into the shower. Once out and dried she plonked in front of the TV turning on Saturday morning cartoons. Every weekend this was routine to her. She was a morning person much to the Aarons' protests. She just got up early every morning.

She was there for around 2 hours or so before Joe came down the stairs yawning. Ready for his morning coffee hit. Yawning, Joe zombie walked into the kitchen and groaned.

"Did you have to be up so early?" he yawned out "I was woken up by that idiot box being up so loud."

Lily smirked slightly as she continued to watch the cartoon that was on at that moment. "Well if you didn't snore, I would have been up so early"

Joe snorted slightly as he turned the kettle on. "What snoring? I dunno what you're talking about"

"Well then tell that pig you sleeps in your bed to be a little more quiet" she giggled out.

"Oh ha ha" Joe sneered "Very funny"

An awkward silence fell over both of them as they each continued with what they were doing. A really awkward silence as it went on for around the next half an hour.

Turning off the TV, Lily stretched while she stood up letting out an audible groan.

"Well I guess I better head off the see Harry then"

"Well don't do anything stupid" came the reply as Lily stepped out onto the front porch.

Lily didn't walk very fast to her and Harry's usual meeting place, instead she just wondered slowly at a pace a turtle could over take. She didn't really need to see Harry yet because their time was set to meet in another hour but Lily couldn't stand the silence so she needed to leave. She just wondered along the streets until she reached the park. The meeting place. She lowered herself on the swings for she still had so much time left over. She swung slightly before an urge took over her to swing higher and higher.

Lily laughed out loud as she started to feel like she was flying. 'Maybe you can fly brooms at Hogwarts' she thought. She had seen cartoons about witches. They flew brooms around at night along with their black cat. She couldn't help but cringe at the word cat. She didn't have anything against the animals she was just more of a dog person.

With a surge of nerve, Lily swung high into the air and then leapt from her seat. She fell like all those kids who tried to look cool, and fell into the mound of dirt they had placed there for a safe and soft landing. Over balancing she fell to the ground with a soft thud and giggled to herself.

"Any higher and you would have be flying you know"

The sudden voices made Lily stop laughing and turn around fast. She let out a sigh in relief when she saw it was just Harry she let out a low sigh of relief.

"You scared me to death" she breathed out

Harry raised an eyebrow in a weird sort of way and looked at her.

"You look well enough alive"

Lily mock sneered at him. "Oh HA HA very funny"

With a small chuckled Harry helped his best friend off the ground her and joined her on the twin set of swings.

They swung for a small amount of time before Harry broke the silence.

"So are you glad it's the summer? Or are you looking forward to going to Stonewall in a few months?"

Lily just shrugged "I dunno to be honest" it was just a mumble but Harry heard it and knew something was up.

"What's up?"

In a feeble attempt the change the topic Lily replied "The sky"

Harry sighed and looked at her skeptically "The truth?"

"I wish it was last week" she whispered s tears welled up.

Harry's eyebrows knotted in confusion he didn't get it.

Lily sighed once more and confessed "Yesterday I got home and my parents where in the lounge room waiting for me." She lowered her eyes for the moment but returned them to look straight into his green eyes.

"They told me I'm adopted"

Harry drew back for a moment. It just didn't seem possible.

"Are you sure?" he inquired

Lily just nodded as she looked down at her feet which she had begun to shuffle.

Harry didn't know what to say. This information wasn't exactly what he was expecting.

For another moment they sat there in silence neither knew what to say to the other.

This new information seemed to be adding weight to their shoulders every passing second.

Harry who seemed to be looking in every direction of his surroundings was actually in the midst of finding some kind of activity or something they could do to take her mind off these things.

"Up for a game of Trivial Pursuit?" he asked yet in his thoughts he cringed _'you idiot Harry what a question to ask her at the moment. She's upset and not up for a stupid game'_

To his surprise she agreed with a sincere smile. She was actually quite glad that he had asked to play a game. It might take her mind off everything she knew.

On the way back to Harry's house to get the game. (The Dursley's were out for the day, and Dudley had never even touched the game, he wouldn't for he would have to know stuff to play) Lily couldn't help but feel guilty that she hadn't told Harry of the other thing she had learned. She so wanted to tell him it was just that she didn't know how he would react and she needed him at this moment.

-------------------------------------

That whole afternoon both friends played against each other. They laughed, they mock fought, they even forgot the daunting information they had learned until their surroundings began to fill with shadows.

It had become quite late in the afternoon and Harry could be expecting the Dursley's home soon and Lily's mum Guardians would be wondering where she is.

"I'd better go" Lily stated as she looked towards the door.

"Yea"

"So I will see you tomorrow?"

Lily nodded quite fast before she ran down the stairs quickly followed by Harry and out the front door.

Watching her go down the road Harry slowly closed the door and began to climb the stairs.

He needed to clean the game up and put it away before his family came home.

He was already sitting on his mattress in the cupboard by the time Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley walked through the front door. Bringing with them, a generous portion of the local fried chicken take out. Harry's favourite (he only found this out by spending the weekend with Lily, but the Dursley's believed he had never tasted it.)

Through the vent Harry was given his order to stay in his cupboard and not to come out till tomorrow. Harry happily obliged as he thought he may not survive by spending the night watching his extended family devour his favourite take out.

So instead Harry just lay on his mattress in the dark listening to what he could swear was Dudley eating.

Before long his eyelids grew heavy and a dream racked his brain as a green light flashed before his eyes and a scream bounced around his ear drums.

**A.N Okay this was a bad chapter. It was filler but I didn't really have the heart to write it. I AM SO SORRY!! You guys deserve better. I just hope the next chapter is way better, I know I mentioned it to people that Harry's Hogwarts Letter is the next chapter, it was a small lie. It will play a part in there but its main focus of the next chapter is the Zoo.**

**Please don't judge the whole story on this chapter. It's pretty bad and I hope I become better the moment they reach Hogwarts.**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD JUST SUMMARISE THEIR FIRST TWO YEARS ANDSKIP STRAIGHT TO THEIR THIRD YEAR> OR DO EACH ONE YEAR BY YEAR!! Please let me know.**

**Don't Forget To Review.**

_Amandarine_** I apologise this chapter should have been better as it was dedicated to you. I am so sorry I just hope you don't get turn away by this chapter. You're my best and favourite reviewer PLEASE STAY!! **


	8. Destination Brazil

**A.N Okay another chapter I hope is better than the last. I made a dedication but it's slipped my mind so I chose that one I thought it was. If its not who I said I was dedicating it too please get a hold of me and yell at me cause I am so sorry. Anyway this is dedicated to **Freckleforce01. **I hope you enjoy.**

_Destination, Brazil_

Harry and Lily caught up with each other everyday. Normally they would have already had a sleep over, but Harry thought it to be awkward for him to stay with Lily growing more uncomfortable with the fact she is adopted.

So instead they came to the conclusion that they would just meet everyday and hang out. Whether it is for a game or a fun day at the park or chill at their secret hang out. They met quite early in the morning and didn't leave for home until the early forms of night were developing.

Yet today would be the day that ruined it all. It was Dudley's 11th Birthday today and to top it all off no one could look after Harry while Dudley and his mate Piers Polkiss visited the zoo. SO while Dudley wailed about how he was going to ruin the day, Harry couldn't help but notice that Lily was walking through the door, wearing a green party dress and a pair of nice shoes. In her hands she held a fairly large birthday present. _'At least Dudley will be happy with it' _Harry had to mention.

But it still baffled him as to why she was here. I mean Dudley wouldn't have invited her, he knew she hung around Harry. So who invited her?

"What are you doing here?" grunted Dudley as the people in the room began to realise she had walked into the room.

"Duddy Baby, I invited that nice girl from down the road" Petunia soothed as she spoke to her son. "She will be joining us today"

Dudley's face turned into a scowl as he turned to look at Lily once more. "I DON'T want her to come!"

Petunia looked around the room awkwardly. Luckily Lily arrived to the party by herself. Thanking the gods she had the sense to think reasonable and just walk to the house by herself. Harry just stood in the corner of the room. HE was short on his luck already today so he needn't push it any further.

He did know one thing this was going to be one hell of a day.

---------------------

After a fair amount of persuading on Aunt Petunia's part, Dudley accepted that Lily was coming to the zoo with them. And now all four children were squished next to each other in the back seat. Lily couldn't believe how Petunia didn't know that Harry spent almost every weekend at her house. Couldn't she even remember that she was the girl the Petunia forced to UN make friends with Harry, that day at the mall? No one in Lily's mind was that stupid or forgetful.

But pushing that to the back of her mind, Lily's thoughts turned to the two boys she was sitting in between of. To her left sat Dudley; much to her disgust and on her right was Piers (She remember him as he was one of the boys who chased them that day, the one where they ended up on the roof) and then further right sat Harry; squished up against the door handle.

And boy was he uncomfortable. Harry cringed every time the car turned a corner. The door handle and manual window driver jabbed him in the ribs sharply. Trust his luck to be on the door side of the car. Sure Dudley had a door side too. One reason was the fact he had to have a window, or else a wailing session would have began and to Lily's whisper before the buckled in was that he had enough fat that he probably couldn't feel the handle anyway.

When they did arrive at the zoo, both Vernon and Petunia decided on staying in the shade of the zoo café while the children roamed the hallways. Pairing up Dudley chose Piers as he would have no one else at least Lily and Harry had nothing to complain about they would go together.

Watching the two bullies run off towards the lion's cages, Lily turned to Harry and smiled.

"Want to check out the Reptile House?"

Harry nodded eagerly and the two friends raced off.

Stepping inside the reptile section it was noticeably cooler in temperature and darker in the lighting, but neither cared. They were too fascinated by the scaled creatures that snoozed under the false lighting behind the glass windows.

Snakes and lizards of many sizes snoozed, glared at them or hid from site. A vast variety of species and there information sat side by side down the hallways in every direction.

One that drew both their fancies was the large Boa Constrictor that was so large Harry could swear it could even wrap around Dudley twice.

Unfortunately before they could get a proper look at the snake. Aunt Petunia bustled pushing them towards the Zoo's Restaurant muttering something about Dudley was hungry so that meant everyone was to have lunch.

On the Brightside of the lunch break. Since Dudley whined that his Knickerboker Glory was not large enough, Harry was allowed to finish it while Dudley got another. Another bonus to the day…………. Well sort of. When it came to getting an ice-cream, the Dursley's brought Harry a sweet Lemon Ice Treat; only because the salesman asked Harry what he wanted before they could get away fast enough.

Finally once the whole lunch drama was over, Harry and Lily could finally return to the reptile house. Only this time Dudley and Piers decided they too wanted to see the snakes. Of course straight away Dudley spotted the constrictor and was banging on the window in no time. Lily smirked a small way away form the others as Dudley became bored with the animal. The snake had decided to close its eyes and sleep; which angered Dudley as he wanted the snake to move. _'Nest he will be wanted it to do a back flip' _Lily thought as she watched both Piers and Dudley stalk away towards the other large snake.

Turning her attention back to Harry to see if he wanted to move on. She came to the sight of Harry leaning close to the glass and the snake leaning towards the boy that stood in front of it. Harry's mouth was moving as if in a conversation, but as Lily drew nearer what she heard come escape from Harry's lips was not English or even the little French he learnt during school. It was a low deep hissing sound; just like another language.

Lily came to the conclusion that it was impossible to talk to snakes and that Harry was just mucking around and pretending he could talk to it.

Deciding to play along Lily walked forward so she was standing right next to her friend and eyes the snake; that she could have sworn winked at her.

"What did he say?" she asked Harry

"He gets a lot of people like Dudley rattling the windows, and he wishes he could go back to where he belongs"

Lily thought that as reasonable. Anyone could have said that without conversing with a real life snake. SO in true fact he was just messing around wishing he could do something like that.

"DUDLEY!" the cry made both Harry and Lily turn around, and from the corner of his eye Harry saw the snake even turn his head in the direction of Piers Polkiss.

His eyes were set straight on the snake Harry and Lily were standing by.

"Have a look what this snake is doing!"

IN a funnier moment Lily would have broken out in her favourite song for Dudley (_I feel the earth move under my feet) _but right now she didn't think it was something she should do. Because coming straight at both her and Harry was Dudley. Waddling probably as fast as he has ever been.

Being pushed aside and onto the ground Harry let out a low snarl as he looked at the snake's cage. Pressed right up against it were both Dudley and his pathetic follower. _'If only the fell through' _snarled Harry in his mind.

Ask and he shall receive. Upon that second the glass seemingly vanished and both boys fell into the fake pond set built into the snake's false environment.

Harry heard the gasp of Lily as she stepped away from the cage in which the snake was now emerging from. Falling with a thud to the ground the snake turned towards Harry and hissed. Many would have thought the snake had met he next meal, but a hiss was not what he heard but a mere _thankssssssssssss _came from the snake

"Anytime" came Harry but in his mind he was screaming in utter confusion.

As chaos broke out within the hallways as tourist began to realize a snake was loose. Harry; entranced, watched the snake slither out the door and yell _Brazzzzzzzzzzzzil here I come._

Lily wasn't sure how she did that. She was told all about accidental magic and that she should control her emotions, but she didn't know how she did that. She wasn't feeling any particular emotion at the time the glass disappeared. Hopefully Harry along with everyone else might take it as an accident and nothing out of the ordinary.

As the screaming in the background died down, Lily helped Harry off the floor and they both just looked at each other. That was until a shriek broke through that could have easily broken the glass. Petunia was standing by the snake's cage in which Piers and Dudley had fallen through. Both she and Dudley had their hands raised and touching each other. But they weren't touching. Keeping them apart was a fairly thick piece of glass. The window had come back somehow leaving Dudley and Piers trapped in the cage of the animal they made fun off.

One who didn't seem to be worried about Dudley was Uncle Vernon. Harry swallowed hard when his eyes met with his uncle's. If looks could kill, Harry would have died a hundred times over in 3 seconds flat. Harry was in trouble and he knew it.

----------------

The ride home was a quiet one. Dudley and Piers sat shivering in the back seat between Lily and Harry, who were both forced to sit on the window side.  
Aunt Petunia sniffled everyone and awhile and Uncle Vernon muttered complete utter under his breath.

"You were talking to that snake weren't you Harry?" came Piers as he seemed to have started to dry off.

Everyone turned and looked at Harry as if he was a horrible piece of dirt. Even Vernon was glaring at him through the revision mirror. Yes Harry was in complete trouble.

--------------

Once everyone arrived back at the Dursley's house. Lily bid her fair wells and wished Dudley a Happy birthday and left. Piers mother came a picked him up moments later with a dirty look her face when Harry entered the room.

While Aunt Petunia was up getting Dudley dry and warm, Uncle Vernon turned to Harry and pointed his finger.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT FUNNY STUFF?!"

Harry unconscientiously backed up against the wall. It wasn't very good when Uncle Vernon got like this.

"I-I di-didn't d-do an-an-anything. It was just like m-m-magic" Harry stuttered out

"THERE AIN"T SUCH THING AS MAGIC BOY" Vernon bellowed slightly becoming purple in the face. "YOU GET IN THAT CUPBOARD OF YOURS AND DON"T COME OUT UNTIL WE SAY SO!"

Following orders Harry walked towards his cupboard slowly and crawled in. He wasn't allowed out at all that night while Dudley had his birthday dinner. He was even told he wasn't allowed to eat for three weeks. HE would surely starve by then.

----------------

Harry wasn't dragged out of cupboard until a month later (Sure he was allowed out for toilet breaks twice a day, and was fed a small piece of cheese every 5 days). by Aunt Petunia, and pushed in the direction of the kitchen.

On the stove a large pot sat issuing a very distinct horrible smell. In it sat grey rags huge enough to make a bed sheet.

"What are those?" he asked his Aunt looking in the direction of the pot.

"Those are your school uniforms. I am dying some of Dudley's old clothes but when I am done they will look just like everyone else's" she said

"But those are huge they will fit me like pieces of old elephant skin"

"You'll be happy with what you get" Petunia snapped

Harry knew it was best to say nothing else as he was hoping to go see Lily today. Finally.

While Harry just stood there his noticed his Aunt was looking him up and down.

"Well what are you standing around for boy" Petunia snapped once more "Get the post. GO ON get it!"

Harry gladly escaped the kitchen and walked towards a pile of letters sat on the floor. Deciding to waste more time Harry began sifting through the letters. Noticing there was bills, a letter from Dudley's new school Smeltings, and a post card from Aunt Marge (Vernon's Sister) and then there right in front of him sat a yellow very heavy material letter sealed with wax and written in some kind of green pen. But that's not what caught his eye. IF his eyes weren't deceiving him there in his hands sat a letter addressed.

_Mr. H Potter_

_The Cupboard under the Stairs_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

**A.N There we go another chapter and hopefully it's better than the last chapter. It's up quite fast to. YES! I enjoyed writing this chapter too so I think it's already better than the last chapter because of that. Well I hoe you enjoyed and please leave a review.**


	9. Wolf by Doorbell

**A.N Okay here it is the next chapter. Now this one is once again dedicated to **Amandarine **who I have come to believe figured out my evil little plot. You smart girl. Well I hope everyone enjoys this. Don't forget to review.**

**Oh and also this chapter is going to be what Lily got up to when Harry was off hiding from the post lol ha-ha hiding from the post.**

**ENJOY!**

_Wolf by Doorbell_

Lily dragged her feet as she walked along the path. She hadn't seen Harry in ages. Not since Dudley's birthday party. And that was a while ago.

To make things worse it was Harry's birthday tomorrow and since she hadn't seen him she didn't know what he wanted, she just hoped he liked what she got.

Since the house was really quiet today as Joe had fallen asleep on the couch and Catherine was at work, she decided to get out of the house and go see Harry.

As she arrived at Number 4 Privet Drive she walked silently up to the door. She had rehearsed before coming here what she was to tell the Dursley's as to why she needed Harry. She was to tell them that her DAD needed him for some help in the garden. She had to tell them that as they didn't know she was adopted.

It was a pretty good plan and then she could spend the day with him.

She let out a loud breath and knocked on the door. No answer. SO she knocked again. No answer. She thought maybe they just needed time to get to the door, so she waited. And waited. And waited.

Still no answer.

"They're not there my dear" cackled a voice from behind.

Lily jumped a mile and turned around fast.

"Oh Hi Mrs. Figg" greeted Lily towards the lady now in front of her. "What do you mean?"

Mrs. Figg looked both left and right before she answered. Was she looking for something?

"They ran out early today muttering about the post"

Lily's eyebrows knotted in confusion. THE POST?!

"I don't know when they will be back dear" and with that she continued walking.

'_Man this street is filled with weird people'_ thought Lily

How was she to give Harry is birthday present now?

Sighing in defeat. Lily stalked home with her shoulders slouched. This was turning out to be the worst summer ever.

--------

Harry sat on the back seat of the Dursley's car with his cousin. Ever since that first letter had arrived for him, Vernon had been treating him even worse. He didn't understand two things.

Why Uncle Vernon had become more mean

Why the writer of the letter wanted o get onto him so badly that they filled the chimney with letters that almost drowned the house.

And because of that Uncle Vernon shoved everyone in the car and had been driving all day. Yet everywhere they went a letter seemed to be waiting there for Harry.

Yet that was not the worst of it. All day Dudley had been wailing about everything he was missing. His favorite TV shows, his computer games and even the occasional punch up of some kid down the road.

Harry didn't complain hell he couldn't complain.

He didn't care he was missing TV shows, he didn't care that the computer was going unused, all he cared about was how Lily was going and the fact that his birthday was looming really close. Like it was tomorrow close.

It's not like he would be getting anything anyway. The Dursley's never brought him anything. Not a single thing. Then there was Lily every since they had met she had brought him a birthday present and every year since he never got pocket money, she never got one back. She didn't mind "Having you as a friend is the best present" was what she said every year. But Harry knew that possibly deep down she was upset.

When the car came to an abrupt stop Harry didn't even realize it till his head hit the head rest of the chair in front of him. With thoughts of Lily completely and literally knocked out of his mind. Harry soon faintly in the distance a lone tower stood on a small island back dropped by the swelling storm that was about to hit. Harry didn't like this one bit.

----------

Lily went to bed that night down in the dumps. The Aarons' knew something was up but chose not to pressure here. So instead they informed her that Professor Dumbledore had organized someone to escort Lily to London to get her school supplies tomorrow.

So here she sat on her bed once again looking down at the street. Everyone in the house had gone to bed hours ago and all the lights where off in her house and all they way down the street. The only form of light came from the street lamps and Lily's very own alarm clock on her beside table. It read 11:59pm. It would be Harry's birthday any moment and she still hadn't given him his gift.

She was so lost in thought that she jumped high when she heard the clock down stairs chime. Looking at her alarm clock once more it read 12:00am.

Looking out the window once more Lily whispered on simple thing.

"Happy Birthday Harry"

-------------------

Harry was also keeping a close eye on the time.  
But instead of sitting on a nice soft bed, Harry had to find the comfiest piece on dirt floor in which to sleep on.

In front of him Harry had drawn his very own Birthday cake on the floor. With candles and everything. He had always wondered what birthday cake would taste like.

He wished he was at home right now or even better staying with Lily. She would be jumping around the room like she did last year. But not today. He didn't even have a clue as to how far Little Whinging was from where they were staying.

The storm was still blowing loudly across the ancient roof and the sea crashed onto the rocks that surrounded the small molding hut. Lightning crashed as the thunder rumbled in the distance. What Harry wouldn't give for a blanket. He wasn't given one and no one could get a fire started so he was starting to shake a fair amount.

The bleeping of Dudley's watch from his fat wrist made Harry twist he head in its direction. It read 00:00 meaning midnight had finally come.

He looked back at the cake drawing he was quite proud. Inhaling quite loudly he envisioned it was a real life cake with glowing candles screaming to be blown out.

"Make a wish Harry" he whispered to himself.

And with that he let out his breath as he watched the drawn candle blow away in the twirl of his breath.

BANG

The noise echoed through the walls and upstairs too, where his Aunt and Uncle was grunting and shrieking as the sound broke their dreams.

The noise was not a dream.

Some one was at the door.

--------------

Later that morning Lily trudges down the stairs and walked Zombie like into the kitchen. She let out a large yawn stole the cup of apple juice from in front of Joe.

"Looks like someone stayed up late" Came Catherine from beside the stove.

Lily just grunted as a reply she wasn't in the mood for talking just yet.

Joe who had just lowered the morning paper looked down at the bench.

"Honey" he came "Where's my glass of apple juice?"

"I put it on the bench in front of you dear"

"Well its not here"

Lily not saying a word raised the glass to her mouth and began to drink.

Joe looked from the bench to Lily then back to the bench again.

After a few seconds delay he looked once more at Lily and his eyes fell on the cup she was currently drinking out of.

"Hey, you stole my drink" and out of no where he chuckled.

Lily giggled for a moment too before she realized she had no idea what she was laughing at.

"You becoming a sneaking one you" Joe pointed his finger at her.

"Now go up and get changed or else you will still be in your PJ's when the escort gets here"

Lily smiled and raced up the stairs not even registering that the two adult in the Kitchen started up a conversation.

What else she didn't realize was when she was getting changed just like how Dumbledore disappeared a little while back; a man appeared in the middle of the street and walked in the direction of her house.

Lily was too busy to see any of this; instead she was pulling on her faded somewhat baggy jeans, a large green colored polo shirt and her Dunlop Volley's. She quickly brushed her curly hair and grabbed her wallet. She would need her money after all to buy school supplies.

As her foot rested on the first step of the set of stairs the door bell rang. She looked up sharply trying to imagine what the escort on the other side looked like. Would he be a wizard like Dumbledore? Or just a magical escort?

She walked cautiously towards the door, unsure whether she should open it or just not bother about going to this Hogwarts School.

"LILY WOULS YOU GET THAT!" Catherine's voice rang through the hallway.

As if in a horror film Lily raised her hand slowly and rested it on the door handle, she twisted it even slower (if that's possible) and pulled it open.

There in front of her stood a man definitely taller than her. His sandy blonde hair had that natural dirty look, his grey piercing eyes look straight at her and his large shaggy clothes hung loosely on him. He didn't seem to appear to be magical but there was something about him Lily couldn't put her hands on.

"Hi, I'm Remus Lupin" the man said "Professor Dumbledore sent me to escort you to get you your school supplies for Hogwarts"

For a moment Lily was shocked, hearing the word Hogwarts from someone besides Dumbledore took a little while to register.

She smiled deciding she could come to like this man and opened the door wider to let him in.

"I'm Lily, Lily Aa………. Samuels" she said choking on her last name.

Remus's eyes widened slightly as she spoke her name.

_Probably thinks it's a strange name _concluded Lily in her mind.

After she closed the door. The Lupin turned to face her and smiled.

"So are you ready to go?"

Lily nodded "Just give me one minute"

-----------------

Remus watched the girl walk towards the kitchen probably to say goodbye to her parents.

He was in shock at the moment.

Not only did she share the name of one of his friends. For a moment there he thought he was looking at Delilah Samuels. The girl he crushed over for years.

**A.N TADA!! well well well Remus is in this one, Hagrid is at the Door for Harry and what else?!?!?! The poll is on fire. Woot 22 votes so far so I think it's safe to say it's almost finished.**

**This was supposed to be the Diagon Alley chapter but my fingers gained control. And I apologize as they tend to have a life of their own.**

**Well the next one has to be the Diagon Alley scene I mean what else can I do but get someone hit by a bus! …………….. Mmm a bus! **

**Well please review. Even though am happy so many people voted I got only a few reviews.**

AMANDARINE **I am so sorry I wanted to dedicate the Diagon Alley scene to you but my fingers are taking over. SO yea please forgive me. Well I know I sent you a message about this chapter and who should be the escort but since I wanted to put another chapter up I made up my mind pretty fast.**

**WHOAH you know what I just realized. THIS IS MY FASTEST UPDATE!! **

**I updated yesterday and today. YES GO ME.**

**Hope all enjoyed it and that very tempting purple button below is mysterious. Press it and find out what happens**

**REVIEW**


	10. Helena Inheritor

**A.N Here is another chapter. Although dedicated to all my readers, I would like to make a huge thank you to **_Amandarine_** who always reviews and makes me laugh. Keep trying to figure out how Lily's godfather is dead. And also **_to Ginny Lover -1_** who gave me a new outlook on my dramas and is becoming a really great friend.**

**THIS IS FOR YOU!!!**

_Helena Inheritor _

Lily was in shock. After experiencing her first time apperating as Mr. Lupin put it, she came face to face with a magical shopping centre.

Remus seeing the girl beside him with her mouth open in shock, he chuckled. The last time he saw a look like that was when one of his best mates discovered Honeydukes.  
"You'll catch flies with your mount open like that" he quoted

Lily turned slowly, her eyes lingering on all the people who bustled before her. Shop upon shop sat in front of her almost yelling at her to open the door and come on in. And in a way she was scared if she looked away it would be gone once she had another glance.  
Remus could see the excitement in the eyes of this girl. He too had been like that on his first visit.

"This is Diagon Alley" Remus explained "It's the main shopping place for Britain wizards"  
Lily just nodded she could swear she just saw a man land in front of her on a broom.  
A rumble behind the both of them startled Lily as they turned around. Lily could have fainted right there and then for she was watching the solid brick wall fold upon itself and an opening began to appear.

"We better move or we will be trampled"  
Lily knowing she better following instructions allowed Mr. Lupin to lead her away. But just out of curiosity she sneaked a glance towards the doorway which appeared seconds ago. Since the crowd was quite crazy she doubted she would see who it was. As she laid her eyes on the arc she let out a gasp of surprise. A man who could possible be a giant stood there moving his mouth, obviously talking to someone. His messy black hair appeared to have never been brushed in years and his beard hid his mouth when not in movement. She couldn't see his eyes but she knew he would have had to have some.

"Lily" her voice rang from behind her "Are you coming?"  
Lily almost forgot where she was, it was just that tall man intrigued her.  
"Oh yes" she replied "Sorry Mr. Lupin"  
The man in front of her chuckled.  
"Please call me Moony or if anything Remus"  
Lily tilted her head just slightly as if in imitation of a dog.  
"Moony?"  
"Ah yes, well it's a nickname my friends gave me at school"  
"Why Moony?"  
"Well that would be something you would need to ask them"  
Lily just nodded.

They continued for a moment before they came to a halt in front of a very tall, white building.  
"So what are we getting first?"  
"Well we need to get you some money"  
"But I have money" Lily answered as she held up her wallet.  
Remus smiled sincerely. "You won't be able to get much with that"  
Seeing Lily's confusion he continued "Us magical people have our own form of currency"  
Lily seemed to get the jist of what he meant. They had their own money.  
"But I don't have any of that"  
"Well most likely you will have to withdraw money from the Hogwarts support vault at Gringotts"  
"Gringotts?"  
"Yes the wizard bank" and with that he pointed behind himself.  
Now Lily had a good look at the building they were standing in front off.  
It was such a massive building. It appeared to be made from almost pure white marble and the large gold words that spelt 'GRINGOTTS' right above her head.

"Come on" Smiled Remus "At this rate we won't get you anything before the day ends"

Lily half rolled her eyes as she smiled widely. She was really beginning to like this man.

They approached the bronze doors as they slowly climbed the white stairs. Remus took no notice to the small man dressed in gold and red.

That man could not have been a man at all. IT wasn't the small height that gave it away, but it was the pointed ears, crook nose and the muttering of a weird language that made Lily look towards Remus for answers.

"Goblins" he stated simply. "Not the friendliest magical beings out there, but they tend to the gold well. Just don't double cross them or well lets just say it might hurt"

Lily's eyes widened in horror. When she thought magical world she thought magical dragons and pretty unicorns not gruesome beasts.

He held the door open for her as she stepped into the magical bank.

The tiled floor echoed under both their feet and the chandelier seemed to make it darker in the room than if there was no light at all. Yet there seemed to be a gloom that hung in the air, an eerie gloom that sent chills down Lily's spine.

"Let's keep on moving alright?"

Lily swallowed hard and just nodded at Lupin's questions. This was all too much to soak in.

As they approached the desk Lily had to hold back a cringe. In no insult what so ever but these creatures were not at all handsome, and those filled like teeth gave Lily chills more than the whole entire front room of the back.

"We would like to make a withdrawal" Remus spoke as he looked at the Goblin

In a rude sort of way the goblin groaned as he lowered his quill and held down the papers with what Lily could have sworn was a ruby about twice the size as her wrist.

"You girl, what's your fault number?" the goblin glared at her

Lily eyes grew once again and looked in every direction on everything except the looming goblin in front of her. Even though she knew he was small, the stool he sat on and the bench he was located behind felt intimidating.

"I Don't Know Sir" Lily said biting her lip. If anything the goblin seemed to be enjoying himself as he watched Lily squirmed underneath his gaze.

"Ah I do believe we are withdrawing from the Hogwarts student fund" Remus butted in.

The goblin's head snapped in the direction of Remus, he didn't seem happy one bit.

"What is your vault number girl? Are you not the daughter of Delilah Samuels?" The goblin asked.

Remus looked at the goblin then at Lily. _It's not possible _he thought.

To his complete shock he watched Lily nod her head in confirmation.

Could it be possible that Dumbledore knew that and was doing something twisted to him? Why would he send him to escort the daughter of the girl that broke his heart?

"THEN WHATS YOU BIRTHDAY GIRL?!" This goblin was clearly getting annoyed and angered which meant he had very little patience at all.

Lily clearly looked uncomfortable with the way this goblin was speaking.

She began to open her mouth but her words died out as she mumbled.

"I didn't catch that" the goblin snatched

Lily looked sideways at Remus before continuing "March 10"

Remus was in even more shock. That was his birthday HIS! This just made things worse, much worse. Couldn't he have anything free from Delilah!

The goblin nodded, finally smiling, in well in an evil way.

He shuffled from behind the bench and a faint jingling rattling sound echoed lightly against the walls.

He then handed over a most intricate key Lily had ever laid eyes on.

This laces of gold wrapped around the neck of the key while small gems encrusted the tip. It seemed really old

Remus held out his hand and was handed the key. He held it up to the little light that was around. His eyes squinted at the ancient key he held in front of him.

"This looks like one of the first Keys made from Gringotts" he stated.

Lily looked at Remus like he had grown a second head. What was so special about this little piece of metal? It was just a key.

The goblin nodded and his chest swelled with pride.

"Yes indeed it is" Cackled the Goblin with a smirk "It was handed down the Samuels Line since they inherited from Helena herself"

Remus choked in surprise as Lily let this flow right over her head. IF they knew what they were talking about that was fine with her. She was confused enough at it is.

After a few moments silence where Lily could swear that goblin looked ready to snatch the key back, another goblin was called over to escort both Lily and Remus to the Samuels vault.

---------------------------------------------

The ride to vault number 1003 was one Lily never wished she experienced. After they walked through the doors they were greeted by hallways on dirt indicating they were miles underground and the torches flamed upon the walls. They took small carts that went on speed all the way deep down. Remus was green the moment the cart started all the way until the end. And since it had only one speed Lily could not take in any of her surroundings. _Possibly a security measure_ Lily concluded.

When they had come to a stop Remus stumbled out of the cart and rested against the wall. "I have never had to come down this low before" he heaved "Even to my vault makes me sick"

Lily sympathized as she had already thought that Remus looked on the sick side before they began the ride.

The goblin which Lily didn't catch his name shuffled off the cart and walked towards the fault door.

"Miss Samuels could you please approach the door" he squeaked

Lily had found out by meeting this goblin that not all of them were as intimidating as the one sitting at the bench. This one was quite nice. He talked to them about Gringotts and when it had began. He even cracked a joke which seemed to shock Remus.

Cautious Lily walked towards the door and looked at it. What was she supposed to do now? She looked down at the goblin waiting for instructions.

"Please place your hand on the doors indention and turn the key within the lock" he instructed as Remus handed over the key.

Lily looked at the goblin as if he was crazy. What was it going to do?

Remus nodded to let her know it was okay and she continued with what she was told.

The moment her hand was placed within the indentation a cool sensation ran down her hand. As if she just place her fingers under a freezing cold faucet. She turned the key when she was told to and the door sprang open.

Without any prompting the goblin opened his mouth and began to speak.

"These are a few of the most ancient vaults we have left. No goblin can open only those of the blood the vault belongs to. Even the Lestranges don't have a vault with this security"

Remus seemed interested. But Lily was not worried about security. No one else could open it. That was good enough for her.

Yet the goblin continued. "If you wish Miss Samuels we can have a dragon put outside for extra guard to ensure maximum security"

Lily's head snapped at this. "DRAGONS exist?"

"Most certainly Miss Samuels, do you wish to acquire one?"

Lily eyebrows joint together as the traveled closer to her eyes. "NO!" she bellowed and her voice echoed for a while. Making other goblins turn her head. "I WON"T HAVE ANY ANIMAL IN CHAINS UNDERGROUND"

The goblin bowed slightly "AS you wish"

-----------------------------

Walking into her fault Lily had to step back in shock. There in front of both her and Remus were piles upon piles of weird looking coins.

"We'll grab what you need for the year and I will explain all about it all when we get back outside"

Lily nodded and allowed Remus to help her fill the money bag in which the bank had provided for her.

-------------------------------

The ride seemed worse if anything but Lily heard Remus sigh of relief after they set foot back in the grand hall of the bank.

After Lily was informed to keep her key safe they were allowed to leave for the streets outside. Upon walking towards the exited Lily caught sight of that tall man standing near the goblin behind the stand. He seemed to be emptying out his pockets as the boy with messy black hair looked around in awe.

Lily could swear that it was Harry standing right there but they had already begun to walk towards the carts before she could approach him to find out.

-------------------------------

Even once they were outside they weren't any better. People who laid eyes on Remus had now begun to give him dirty looks as they passed.

"Why are they glaring at you?" she asked him

"It's nothing really just a miss understanding I am sure" he replied hastily

Lily knew there was something behind it but it seemed best not to push any further.

Remus began walking before Lily could react and was already down the flight of stairs. Lily needed to catch up as she need not get lost. SO as fast as she could she ran down the stairs. Unfortunately someone stepped in her way and they bumped shoulders.

"Sorry" apologized Lily as she faced the person she had bumped into.

The man whose face was hidden by the black cloak he wore hissed before continuing up the stairs and behind the doors of the bank.

There was something about that man that Lily didn't like, didn't like at all. There was something dark that had hung around the man and with him heading into the bank things could only get worse.

**A.N OKAY ANOTHER CHAPTER ! whoot and its six pages long. Well I the plan I have out (As I have like the nxt 6 chapters planned) I had it down that more would happen in this Chapter but my fingers took over and the plot bunnies started partying. But it was the first sight of Diagon Alley so there will be more to come soon.**

**  
DOES ANYONE KNOW WHICH HELENA AMD I TALKING ABOUT ?**


	11. Fwooper Feather

**A.N Come on people can't anyone guess who was the guy under the cloak. We see the same guy in the forest during detention and Hagrid gets drunk with him. People come on he drank unicorn blood. Work with me.**

**Ok This chapter I will be dedicating to **_Amandarine _**who helped me name Lily's new pet and to **_ejm12 _**who guess correctly as to who Lily's Godfather is.**

**Well thank you everyone who reviewed. It makes me so happy.**

_Fwooper Feather_

Lily thought that it couldn't get anymore exciting after they left Gringotts, but boy was she wrong. Pushing her way through the now crowded walkway of Diagon Alley, she struggled to keep sight of Remus who was in front of her. She tried as hard as she could to push her way through, but stronger people pushed her in another direction.

Over coming the felling of claustrophobia, Lily let out a deep breath as she was given moving space outside a shop.

A strange hoot made Lily look up and she instantly found herself looking into the amber eyes of a beautiful Snowy White owl.

"Your Gorgeous" muttered Lily as she approached the owl, which looked back with soft eyes.

She poked her finger through the owl's cage and it nipped her on the finger.

She spoke softly to the owl for a small while as if the rest of the world had dissolved away.

"LILY" a voice called out to her "LILY WHERE ARE YOU!"

Lily spun around to find Remus pushing his way through the crowd. But unlike her he made it look easy. As if the parted when he came to near to the people within the crowd. As he came into full view he appeared to breath easier.

"I would be shot if I let you get lost that easily" he said

Lily put on an innocent face and asked "You wizards have guns?"

"You know what I mean" he said "Just don't wonder off away from me like that again ok?"

Lily nodded and started once again to follow Moony through the crowd.

After what seemed like hours they finally stopped outside a small building, its windows completely cluttered with books. It faded words above the doorway sat the crooked words 'Flourish and Blotts'

Remus motion for her to walk inside. She walked slowly into the room and was in complete shock.

The size of the building outside was no indication of what it was inside.

The room was HUGE. Books beyond books laid upon the shelves of the books store which continued up the stairs onto a second story. Lily was in her heaven. She loved books.

"You look shocked" comment Remus "Don't you like books?"

_Just like Delilah, she didn't like books; she hated them to say the least._

Lily shook her head fast and looked around once again. "I LOVE THEM"

Remus chuckled. This girl was definitely something. Not many children her age loved books; they enjoyed stuff like sports or video games.

"Come on we'll get your school books then you can have a look around." Remus informed as he gave her a slight push towards the bench deep in the shop.

The man behind it probably the assistant as he looked no older then someone who just finished school, greeted them as they approached.

"What can I do for you today Sir and Little Lady?" he grinned

Lily giggled slightly as the boy turned to Remus.

"Well we will need a full set of books for a Hogwarts first year"

"AHH a firstie to the fine old Hogwarts" the boy said "I finished there a year ago myself, Names Delton Ace."

Remus looked at him for a moment. "Jack Ace's Son? The one who passed Hogwarts with full marks?"

Delton nodded, while Lily looked from Delton to Remus and back again.

"What are you doing here then?" Remus asked "Why aren't you in the Ministry by now?"

The boy shrugged and walked out from behind the bench. "Can walk away from books" and with that he winked at Lily who giggled once more.

"Ok lady's man lets go get these books" Remus spoke.

Delton cleared his throat and began to escort them towards a shelf.

As they walked along the aisles Delton told Lily as much as he could explain about Hogwarts to an 11 year old.

Handing over the last book he bid is good byes and good lucks and walked off to help the next person who had approached his bench.

"Is he always that weird?" Lily asked as she struggled to hold onto all her books, some of them were quite heavy.

"I'm not sure, from what I heard he's a smart kid, pity he's wasting it working in this shop. Oh here" Remus lifted the books out of Lily's arm and placed them on a table.

"I'll keep an eye on these while you go have a little wonder around"

"Thanks" Said Lily as straight away she bolted up the stairs.

Catching a glimpse of the sign that indicated what was up those stairs made Remus curious.

_What could possibly interest her in the 'Magical Beast? _Thought Remus.

Deciding to find out Remus abandoned the books on the table and ascended the stairs. There were a lot more stairs in here then Gringotts and Remus wasn't exactly a kid anymore. Finally reaching the clearing he found that Lily had already found a book and had settled down.

With a slight groan Remus lowered himself on one of the floor seat bags they had on the floor and looked right at the girl in front of him.

"What are you reading that's got you so interested?"

Lily looked up and held the front cover towards Remus so he could see. What he saw made him repulse back in shock. He was staring right into the eyes of a werewolf. There was no doubt about it.

"And why are you interested in werewolves?" he asked cautiously

Lily Shrugged "They amaze me. People everyday are getting bitten by werewolves. Once a month they turn and from then on they can hide it so well. You would never guess someone was a werewolf until the changed in front of you. Why is it they can control the wolf all month round until the full moon comes?"

Remus just looked at her not knowing what to say to her. It wasn't everyday someone wished to know more about werewolves. But it wasn't a safe topic for her or anyone.

"I'm not sure but why don't you settle for a different topic?" He said looking at all the titles. Deciding on a topic he was sure she would like he pulled it off the shelf and swapped it with the book in her hands.

Lily looked down at the book. "Dragons?"

Remus nodded "Beautiful creatures. Your mother loved them as well"

Lily looked at the cover and ran her and over it. "You knew my mother?"

Remus let out a low sigh "Oh yes I knew your mother. She loved reptiles from the beginning and was going to work in the reserve in Romania"

Lily just looked at the book the dragons on the page flew around shooting fire and resting on the ground. Her mother wanted to work with these animals. The very creature she had always dreamed was real?

"What else did you know about her?"

"Lets see......................... She had an insane habit of leaving everything till last minute. Never seemed to have enough time fore everything she wanted to do, yet she always kept her brown hair clean. This according to her was the shock of the century. She never read books; said action was the best way to learn. She was the complete opposite of me. She was loud, Energetic, Beautiful had a way with the boys and yet those Aquamarine eyes of hers never lied."

Lily looked at Remus as if he was crazy. "So you liked her?"

Remus shook his head "No I didn't"

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING! Of course you did._ He screamed in his head.

"Oh" was all Lily said as she opened the book.

Even on the first page Lily knew she loved it. "They're all so beautiful"

Remus laughed a little "Just wait to you come face to face with a Hungarian Horntail, then you won't be saying that"

Lily was concerned now "Why?"

"Because they are very mean"

"You sure know a lot about stuff"

"Well I read a lot of books at school"

"Can I get this book?"

Remus nodded "I don't see why not it's your money, and there is nothing wring with buying a book"

-----------------------------------

Remus needed help to get off the floor when they decided to leave. Lily had completely forgotten about the werewolf book right now. And leaving the store she didn't care about the books she held in her bag. She just looked at every store just itching to go inside and have a look.

The had stopped outside Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions which stood right next door to the book shop. The looked through the window and saw a blonde haired boy and his mother talking to the boy with messy black hair Lily keeps on seeing. Could it possibly be Harry?

"Come on lets keep going Madam Malkin looks like she's already got her hands full"

Lily nodded and began walking again. "What are we getting next?"

"Well we can get your cauldron as we leave so I guess next would be your wand"

"My wand?"

"Yes, how else do you think you could perform magic?"

Lily opened and shut her mouth numerous times before giving up on a reply.

Remus smiled again. He hadn't been this cheerful in a long time.

"Come on, we will go to Ollivanders"

Following Remus's pointed direction, Lily laid eyes on a narrow shabby building with the words 'Makers of fine Wands since 382 B.C' etched accross the top.

Within the window of the store stood a single peice of wood Lily assumed to be a wand resting on a Purple faded pillow.

As Lily opened the door a bell jingled above her head. Turning around she noticed that Remus had remained outside. Swallowing slightly, Lily took note of her surroundings. On every wall thin boxes filled the shelves. They were pack messily and there was no sign of life at all.

_Maybe he is out?_ Thought Lily

"Maybe I'm not" came a cackled voice

Lily whipped round in fear and came face to face with an aged man with white crazy hair. His blue eyes seemed to sparkle with life however.

"Well it's been a while since I saw a Samuels walk into my store" he said

"I'm sorry what?" Lily was confused at the moment and nothing was registering.

"The last Samuels I had walk through that door was you mother Delilah, my girl"

"My mum?"

"Yes, Elm wood, very brittle core of a dragon heartstring 12 inches, your mother had. Although her greatest Subject did not need a wand. She suited that wand perfectly"

"SHE suited the want?" This was all going over Lily's head

"The wand chooses the wizard....... err...... or in this case witch. No one knows why completely"

"So what would I be?"

"Well we will start with one close to your mother I would say. What wand does your father have?"

"My father?"

Ollivander sighed slightly "Yes you father the man waiting for you outside"

Lily looked back towards the window and saw Remus was still waiting. "On he's not my father, he's my escort"

Ollivander tutted as he began to climb a ladder.

"Here try this Maple, Brittle Dragon Heartstring" HE handed it over instructing her to give it a wave. When nothing happened he snatched it away real fast.

The same thing occurred for about the next quarter of an hour. Every wand he handed her it did nothing.

"Here" he breathed out. Obviously very tired with doing this "Cherry Wood, Pliable Fwooper Feather"

"A what?" Lily asked

"It's an African bird; this was one of my experimentation wands"

Lily nodded and took hold of the wand. The moment she touched it colorful sparks flew out of the tip and sailed towards the floor.

Olivander cheered as he raced around to the counter with the energy of a teenager.

"Brilliant wand, Brilliant match I'd say" He cackled "perhaps I should make more with the same core...... he began muttering to himself about wood types and possible combinations"

""Excuse me sir how much?"

"HUH WHAT" Olivander snapped out of his daze and looked down at Lily

"Oh Seven Galleons please"

Lily nodded and handed over the money and in return was given her wand stored within its velvet lined box.

---------------------------

One she was outside again Remus approached her.

"How did it go?" He asked

"Mr. Olivander is a strange one but I got my wand"

"What did you get?"

"Oh ummm Cherry Wood, Pliable with a core of Fwooper feather?" she asked ending it in a question

"Ahh Fwooper, very colorful birds, if we have time I'll show you one, but that is a weird core to have, I didn't know he made them"

"He said it was an experiment"

Remus just nodded.

There was a short period of silence till Lily broke it.

"Moony?"

"Yes"

"What type of wand do you have?"

"Well mine is Cherry like yours, but it's flexible and has a phoenix Feather core"

Lily nodded and just continued to follow her escort down the winding path of Diagon Alley. She still had a lot to get before the day was through.

**A.N Okay this didn't go according to plan either. You were supposed to see her get her pet this chapter but instead she got her wand. Mmmmm Fwooper Feather interesting.**

**Well I hope you like. Please review.**


	12. That's Harry

**A.N Its been so long since I updated that I can't remember who I promised to dedicate this chapter to. **

**So I by my power of aurthory goodness he he he**

**I dedicate this chapter to…………….. (DRUM ROLL PLEASE)**

_Amandarine_

_Lostmidtranslation_

**You guys are the best.**

**Seriously people check out both these people's stories they are AWESOME !**

**Ok to **_lostmidtranlsation_** I absolutely love your story and as I promised here is the HUGE DEDICATION I promised.**

**And I know its big cause its like seven pages or something and I never usually go past 4 pages so huge moment for me. I AM SO HAPPY.**

**I get a chapter up and one of my fav stories has an update.**

**That and I got a new mobile. !**

_That's Harry_

Lily wanted to spend all her money everywhere she went. She saw racing brooms, wizarding knick knacks and so much more. But Remus advised her against it mentioning that she needed the money for several years of school and beyond, so she caved and waved goodbye to that Nimbus 2000 broom in the window.  
SO now they were on their way back to Madam Malkin's hoping to find it quite empty or not so busy. Arriving at the shop after pushing their way through the crowd; it seemed that everyone wanted to shop today.

They reached the store quite easily than a while ago. It seemed that many were on their way home from shopping. If fact the sun did look lower in the sky than it did a little while ago.  
Remus was now looking up at the sign above Madam Malkin's shop.  
He remembered it so well.

_"Go on son just go inside and ask for some help"  
"Dad can't you come too?" 11 year old Remus asked  
His father shook his head.  
"You can't be shy forever son" he said "besides it looks packed enough in there as it is"_

Remus nodded sadly as he turned towards the shop. He swallowed hard as he looked up at the sign.  
The painted words seemed to be covered in new paint. It was sparkling gold as he read the words 'Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions'  
As he walked in a small bell jingled throughout the entire shop. As if there was a microphone nearby. He took in his surroundings taking note that there were way too many styles of robes. One would be enough for him.

"Ah another customer" Remus snapped around to see a kind looking lady smile down at him  
"Just pop up on that stand my dear and I will be with you in a moment"

Remus nodded as she went back to the other customer in the room.  
"Are you going to Hogwarts too?" asked a voice  
Looking sideways Remus was greeted with the sight of a girl just slightly smaller than him, trying to get a good look at his appearance, well as much as she could without turning her head.  
"Yea" he answered "my name is Remus"  
"oh like the guy from Greek mythology?" the girl asked her brown curls falling down her back.  
And she did a big mistake. She turned her head fully to face Remus her aquamarine eyes met his grey eyes and Remus blushed bright red.

"Delilah!" the lady to left scolded, making Delilah turn her head back towards the wall.  
"Names Delilah, Delilah Samuels" the girl introduced herself "that's my mum over there" with an indication from her head Remus took in more detail the lady to his left.  
Too his surprise her mother was blonde instead of the brown Delilah was.

"Oh she is blonde like my sister Samantha, I am brown like my dad"  
Remus didn't get a single word in.  
"So what house you want to be in?"  
"Huh?" Remus said towards her with a dumbstruck face.  
Delilah giggled slightly making Remus blush more.  
"What house do you want to be at Hogwarts?"  
"Oh.... ummm.... Gryffindor" he said fumbling with his words "You?"  
"Well my whole family comes from Raven claw" she seemed to quote in a bored tone

Leaning towards slightly she whispered so only Remus could hear "But I want to be in Gryffindor"  
"DELILAH!" her mother screeched "if you don't stand still you won't be getting that owl that you wanted"  
Delilah groaned and focused on the wall again.  
A few minutes of silence passed before Madam Malkin pronounced that she had finished putting the final hemming on the robe. And said she would be with Remus in a minute before bustling into the back room.

"Delilah Come!" the lady said as if ordering her daughter like a dog.  
"Well cya round" Remus far welled.  
She nodded while her mother walked out of the room.  
"Yea bye !" she said waving  
Remus waved back too and continued to do so for a while after the girl had left.

It wasn't until Madam Malkin came out again did he turned around a blush slightly in embarrassment.

Yes that day he met Delilah and that day he began to like her.  
"Mr. Lupin?"  
Remus was in a huge daze as the memory passed across his eyes. He slightly registered to the voice, he even looked straight at Lily but he never registered. The face of Delilah seemed to be taunting him. She smiled and laughed as if just inches away from him.  
"MOONEY!"  
This caught his attention. He turned and looked at Lily with full assertiveness. His eyebrows contorted in confusion. What had he done?  
"What?" He asked tilting his head.  
This was getting kind of awkward for Lily.  
"Umm are we going to go in?"  
"Huh Go whe….." Remus looked up at the sign and re-read it.  
His mouth formed a perfect 'o'.  
He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand a clear sign of awkward embarrassment.  
"Um Yea yea sure, Lets go in"  
He motioned for Lily to go in and begin getting her robes and mentioned that he would be in shortly  
After she had walked into the store, Remus turned his back to the window and let out a long sigh as he ran his fingers across his face.  
He hadn't thought of Delilah this much since the day she walked out on everything. _I'm going nuts _Remus spoke to himself. He was sure that was the truth.

When Remus walked into the shop he looked up to see a head of brown curls. He could have sworn he was 11 all over again and had just walked into the store where he was to meet Delilah, but looking once again he saw the reflection of Lily smiling at the mirror. He truly was going nuts.  
"Ahh Mr. Lupin" smiled Madam Malkin "I remember your first time you came into my store, do you?"  
Remus cleared his throat nervously and did something shocking. He giggled.  
Lily snorted before breaking out in a fit of laughter. She just kept on laughing and laughing, she just couldn't stop.  
Finally she let out a quite laugh and the room returned to silence.  
No other word was said all the way through Lily's fitting. She received all the robes she needed and a simple black pointed hat she needed for particular feasts.  
She paid for her goods and stepped out of the store to see the sun close to kissing the horizon.  
"Its getting late" Remus spoke "We need to leave soon"  
Lily just nodded and read over her school supply list that Remus had handed her the moment she stepped out of her house.  
"Well I just need a cauldron and can I get a pet?" she asked shyly.  
Remus shrugged his shoulders in what he thought was a non Remus thing to do. "I don't see why not"  
Lily smiled and performed a small jump before grabbing Remus wrist and dragging him towards the pet store she passed a few hours ago.  
_Why must you torture me like this Delilah _Remus yelled within his mind. He could swear this was Karma for something he did years ago.  
Magical Menagerie came into view which confused Remus. "I thought you wanted an owl?"  
"I did but that owl I saw a little while ago was sold to that really big man that's been going around. I only wanted her and since she is not there anymore, well I don't know I will have a look at what they got"  
Remus just let out a loud breath and just followed her in. He hoped she wouldn't be too long. He needed to get her home and get him well away from humans before the night sky came. It was a dangerous night tonight after all.  
The crows of exotic birds and squeaks of rats and mice reached his ears.  
The mews of cats where coming from a back room and the occasional bark sounded out. This shop was always a crazy place. There were always more animals than there was room and trying to put shoppers in the room also was a spell for disaster. Yet they always seemed to have people everywhere in the shop.  
Lily was in complete awe. The birds that lined the walls she had never seen. The rats were skipping for Christ sake and the cats were in weird patterns. Yet she didn't want a cat. Those birds all seemed like birds of prey and the rats well; she would be murdered by Catherine if she came home with one of them.  
A loud 'yap' caught her attention. She turned towards the sound and looked down into the small cardboard. There all alone chasing its tail was a blur of black and white. It wasn't until Lily lowered to the floor and peered into the box did the little puppy stop its game and turn towards the human looking down at him.

He was the cutest thing she had ever seen. His face was the cutest and his bright yellow eyes glowed as he looked up at Lily. Upon his face sat a single black patch the surrounded his left eyes. Upon his white tipped left ear sat another patch of soft black fur, yet on his right ear it was speckled with black as if he had paint splattered on him. Along his body a single, but very large black patch rested on the right side of his torso which broke into speckles until it reached its tail where a black tip wagged side to side. What made him even cuter was the small black like socks upon his feet. Almost as if he ran through a puddle even more speckled ran up his legs. He was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

Upon noticing the person above him wasn't going to play, the puppy resumed his chase of his tail. Never getting closer to his target. Lily let out a soft giggled as she watched the puppy trip over his over large paws and tumble to the ground. She couldn't resist him; she HAD to take him home.

"Ahh I would be careful with that one" spoke a female voice  
Lily turned around to find the lady from behind the counter right in front of her. The lady's heavy black spectacles magnified her eyes slightly making Lily have to suppress a laugh.  
Lily cleared her throat swallowing her laugh. "How come?"  
"It's a crop you see. A dog only loyal to magical folk, you wouldn't want it around muggles"  
Lily noted she would have to ask Remus what a Muggle was later.  
Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.  
"Ah there you are Lily" Remus smiled "Thought I had lost you"  
He looked down into the box and saw the dog bark right at him as if they had been friends for ever. The puppy could sense what he was.  
"Oh I see you found a crup" was all he replied.  
Lily nodded. But the lady interrupted.  
"I was just informing her she might want to reconsider this animal. You see it was dumped on our doorstep a little while ago and well no one wants it. It doesn't seem to be good around people"  
"What are you talking about" Lily said and with that she bent down to the ground once more and held out her hand towards the puppy.  
Remus reached out to grab Lily and pull her away "Lily don't"  
But it was too late. The puppy had already approached the hand in front of him and was sniffing it out. Without hesitation he let out a bark and began licking the fingers of Lily's hand.  
Lily giggled. It tickled. "See?" she laughed out "He is so gentle"

The two adults exchanged glances before turning back towards the girl and the puppy. Which had already given up on the hand and insisted on climbing into Lily's lap in hopes to reach her face. "Can I have him?" she asked innocently  
Remus' race saddened slightly as he began to explain. "I'm sorry Lily, but crups aren't allowed as a school pet. It only Owl, cats, rat or a toad."  
"Oh" was al Lily said as she looked down at the puppy who was trying to chew of Lily's small string bracelet. She wanted him. She already felt attached to it. Like they were connected.

"I guess its on the safe side anyway" piped up the store worker "We have reason to suspect one of the puppy's parents might be a wolf or part wolf"  
"But he is so gentle" Lily argued  
Remus sighed once more "Lily I am sorry but you can't take him to school, its against rules"  
Lily looked down at the puppy again a let out a sniffle.  
"And those who will look after it when your at school wont be able to handle him" he continued  
Lily nodded and placed the crup into the box and stood up. Already the puppy had begun to whine which came louder as Lily was lead away and out of the shop.

Once they were out of the shop Lily took little notice of Remus notifying them she had little time left before night fall and needed to get her cauldron still. Her mind was still on the puppy she left back in the shop. That was until an idea hit her.  
"Ah Remus I think I left my wallet in the store" she cried out  
"Are you sure its not in your bag"  
Lily looked in the flaps of the school bag she had purchased which was slung over her shoulder and shook her head.  
"Be quick" was all Remus said as Lily ran back into the shop. But she didn't head towards the counter to see if someone had found it, instead she walked straight towards the puppy which greeted her with a bark.  
"Come on you" she cooed as she lifted him up out of the box and into her arms.  
When she arrived at the counter she sighed with relief when she noticed it was another person besides the lady with those heavy black spectacles.  
"Just this one please" Lily said indicating to the puppy in her hands.  
The boy stood up and nodded. "That will be 13 galleons" he slurred out, clearly he didn't want to be here. Lily nodded and fetched the wallet which she was supposed to be looking for right out of the bag. She felt bad for lying to Remus about her wallet, but she couldn't leave this cute thing in this shop.

She handed over the money which the boy took, placed in the till and walked back to his seat in the corner with no farewell to Lily. She didn't mind she just needed to find a place to hide this puppy now.  
She smirked slightly as she lowered him into her bag.  
"Shh" she whispered to the puppy as she closed the flap. She just hoped he understood and stayed quiet until she got home other wise Remus would make her return him.

When she walked outside and met up with Mooney again. She held up the wallet.  
"Found it" She smiled and slipped it in beside the puppy hidden in her bag.  
Remus nodded "Good now lets get that Cauldron so I can get you home before dark"

-------------------  
Remus and Lily now stood outside the front door of the Aarons' home. Before she opened the door and went inside she turned to Remus.  
"Thanks for everything today Moony" she smiled  
Remus bowed his head "It was my pleasure I just hope you enjoy your time at Hogwarts"  
"Will you be escorting me next year?"  
Remus smiled sadly "Probably not I am afraid Lily". You know where everything is now you should be fine next year. Besides you can go with your friends next time"  
Lily shoulders shrunk. "Oh yer right" she droned out.  
"Well I am needed else where I am afraid" Remus informed "but I hope you enjoyed your day"  
Lily nodded eagerly "I did thank you"  
Remus bowed once more "Your most welcome. Good Bye"  
Remus began to walk away and Lily began to open the door before she stopped.  
"Hey Moony?"  
Remus stopped and turned around. "Yes Lily?" he spoke in a mocking tone  
"Can I write to you?" she asked  
Remus was shocked. An eleven year old was asking to write to him. He never got mailed. All his friends were gone.  
He fumbled with his words he didn't know what to say.  
"If you really want to, but I would say you would be too busy with you friends to write to little old me" he replied  
"I'll write" Lily said "I wont forget"  
Remus smiled once more. He hadn't smiled in so long but this girl could always make him show his teeth. "I'm sure you won't"  
What was a major shock to Remus was what Lily did next. She placed her bag on the ground suspiciously careful and ran towards him. She wrapped her arms around him and held him in a hug. In a way it was quite cute for Lily didn't reach any higher then the top of his chest.  
He melted slightly he could swear this girl was making him go soft. He hugged her back awkwardly for no child dared hugged him.  
She pulled away and looked up into Remus's eyes. They were like hers in a way. They were grey. "Good Bye" And with that she ran up to her school supplies and walked through the door which she just opened. With the door closed Remus began to walk away to a place where he could apperate without notice. The moon would be up any moment and he need not be anywhere near here.  
As he began to walk to the end of the street he walked past number 4 to see to adults greet each other outside. One was large and porky and one was a thin horse like woman. Remus did a double take. That woman was Petunia Evans. His friend James's Sister in law. She was the one who had been looking after James and Lily's son Harry for 10 years.  
How he longed to go in there and meet Harry. How he wished to see what he had become. Would he be like James or more like Lily? He wanted to know so bad if he was alright or not.  
A howl in the distance made Remus jump and look around. It was late. The moon was already halfway up the sky. He needed to get out of here fast. He wasn't safe anymore, and with a simple turn on the spot, Remus was gone.

**A.N There we are another chapter.**

_AMANDARINE_** I am so sorry I wanted you to choose what the crup looked like but I was unsure if you got the email so I went ahead and did it. I AM SO SORRY ! ! truly I am I just wanted to get a chapter out..**

**I hope he is cute enough for you.**

**PLEASE R&R**


	13. Butterflies, Mud and Family

**A.N Okay this is probably not my best work. I just hope it works.**

**My next chapter is definitely the first sight of Hogwarts and new friends. Harry and Lily will see each other soon I mean its sort of hard not to miss is at the sorting ceremony.**

**  
Well no dedication this chapter round. If I promised it to you I am deeply sorry shout at me and another chapter will be yours.**

**Amandarine I hope you have your computer back. It's sort of sad not hearing from you. **

_Butterflies, Mud and Family_

Lily sat Indian style on the grass in the Aarons' backyard. In front of her tugging on his brand new tug toy was Echo. Echo was the name she gave to the crup once she was inside. Joe and Catherine were fine with having a dog and welcome the dog easily; even if he didn't get along with 'Muggles'.  
She had decided to get his name from a joke Joe had made about him. It turned out every time Lily said anything the crup puppy would follow with a bark so hence he was named Echo.

Lily let out a laugh as Echo growled in frustration.  
He just couldn't get the toy away from Lily and it was starting to annoy him.  
He wanted the toy that's it.

Lily mocked growl towards the puppy as he tugged on the toy a few more times.  
"LILY" called out Catherine "Harry's at the door to see you"  
Lily grinned widely. She hadn't seen Harry in ages. She let go of the toy and didn't truly notice the puppy stumble before running off with his toy.  
She pulled herself off the grass and ran towards the back door that led through the house.  
She ran all the way to the front door to be greeted by the messy black hair of Harry.

"HEY!" she yelled when she pulled to a stop.  
Harry fumbled with his words and open and shut is mouth numerous times "Ah Yea Hi"  
Lily's smile faltered. Harry rarely ever spoke like that. Something was up.  
Stepping to the side she motioned for him to come inside. "Come up to my room?" she asked as she closed the door. Harry only nodded his head and followed her to the room he knew so well.

Lily waltzed right in and sat down hard on her bed, Harry, well he just continued to stand in the doorway not saying anything and not even hinting if he was to come into the room.  
"Well are you coming in or what?" Lily questioned

Harry walked slowly into the room and sat down awkwardly on the bed a few spaces away from Lily, as if he didn't know her at all.  
"What's going on" Lily began "It's as if the Dursley's told you we can't be friends anymore"

She watched as Harry's face dropped even more "Oh my god did they?" She didn't like this, he was her only friend.  
Harry shook his head "Its just well I ah ……"  
Lily rolled her eyes in short frustration "Spit it out"  
"I'm not going to Stonewall with you next year"  
Lily was taken back. She had completely forgotten that she was going to school with him next year. She had even forgotten that she would have eventually had to tell him she wasn't going with him. But he just broke the news first.  
Lily held up her hands in the shape of a T. "Wow time out. What?"  
Harry seemed to become even more nervous.  
"Well I sort of got accepted in another school because my parents enrolled me"

Lily looked at him weirdly "You mean to say your parents enrolled you in a school when you were little?"

Harry lowered his head and nodded  
"that's good I suppose" Lily concluded "I mean you won't be going to school with those jerks anymore and besides well I was sort of not going there as well"  
Harry looked at her shocked "I had a headmaster come from well ……… as special? School and I was accepted to go"  
Harry looked at the wall as did Lily. This was so much to take in.  
"So is yours a boarding school or just one of those schools around in the next part of town?" questioned Lily  
"Boarding school" Harry answered "I will be gone all year until the summer holidays come"

Lily's lip raised slightly as she nodded her head as if to say 'nice'  
"You?" he asked her  
"Oh umm its boarding school too gone the same as you till summer" Lily spoke "To be honest I don't really know where it is exactly"  
Another silence fell upon the room and both 11 year olds sat looking all around the room except at each other.  
"So ummm......" Harry began in hoped to start up a conversation and stop the awkward silence. Yet when he opened his mouth once more to ask his question a voice ran through  
"LILLIAN ADELA AAR..........SAMUELS ! !" Catherine's voice rang out "Come handle this mutt of yours this instance"

Harry was completely confused while Lily just groaned in frustration. Motioning for Harry to follow her as she pulled herself off the bed and out into to hall.  
As she descended the stairs she was greeted by the sight of Catherine Aarons standing at the end on the flight on stairs, her hands on her hips and she appeared to be anything but happy.

"I told you before he isn't a mutt" complained Lily  
Catherine didn't seem to care; she just glared at Lily and pointed in the direction of the kitchen.

"Well whatever he is, he got loose in the kitchen and if you want dinner on time I suggest you keep him occupied"  
Lily let out a sigh and walked in the direction of the kitchen where the clattering of pots and pans could be heard.

Harry now completely curious as to who they were talking about followed into the kitchen only to be greeted by a cluttered floor of pots and pans and right within the centre of it all sat a black and white puppy.

Lowering himself onto his knees Harry held his hand out to the puppy who became interested in not the pots and pans but the boy that was in front of him.

Lily didn't react fast enough. She knew this puppy wouldn't like Harry as he only liked magical people but before she could say a word, Echo had approached Harry's hand and began to try and nibble on his fingers.

"Hello fella" smiled Harry suddenly forgetting about the awkward conversation moments before hand. The puppy in front of him gave up on the hands and seemed to believe that the glasses upon his nose looked like a new toy.

"Whoa boy" exclaimed Harry as Echo began to climb onto his chest and try to reach his glasses. "I need those"

Lily rushed forward and pulled the puppy off of her friends lap. "Sorry about Echo" she explained "He doesn't do well with a lot of people"

Harry laughed deeply and shrugged it off "I'm sure he was just playing"  
_If only you knew _thought Lily sadly as she placed the struggling puppy down and pushed him towards to back door.

"Yea I'm sure that's it" Lily spoke with no enthusiasm.  
With a tone like that Harry knew there was something more to it but he didn't push on. Lily was his friend they told each other everything.............. Well almost everything.

When both Harry and Lily got outside the puppy was out chasing butterflies completely distracted by them, Lily and Harry decided to sit aside in the yard and talk. The puppy wouldn't be annoying them for a while. Especially with all the butterflies in the backyard.  
Harry let out an audible sigh and sat on the grass next to his best and only friend. "I still can't believe that today is the last day of summer"  
Lily who had her head resting in her hands just nodded her head sadly. "It's gone so fast" she eventually commented.

It was true. The summer for both of them had gone so fast. There was all the drama of Dudley's birthday. And then each others secret shopping trips. But besides from that they had met up occasionally but never at each others house. Each concluded that the other was hiding something, but let it be as they themselves were also hiding something major.

"We both head of to different schools tomorrow" Lily whispered as she pulled her knees into her chest. "We will write to each other though wont we?"  
Harry looked right at Lily and smiled slightly "Definitely" he said "Your my best friend no one could replace you"  
Lily became slightly happier after that and they easily broke into conversation. Never noticing the sun sink in the sky nor that the Puppy was now rolling in mud. The shadows that grew larger by the minute didn't distract them either. Nothing broke their conversation with each other until Joe himself walked into the back yard and greeted them.

"Ahhh there you two are" he greeted "I'm sorry to break it up you two but Lily dinner is ready, and you still need to pack for tomorrow and wash that echo of yours cause Catherine is going off about him" he chuckled at the last minute.

While the two pulled themselves off of the grass, Joe turned his attention to Harry. "So... Harry my boy..... Are you still going to Stonewall?"  
Harry shook his head "No sir"  
Joe let out a bellow of a laugh "How many times have I told you Harry, call me Joe"  
Harry's cheeks went a light shade of pink while Lily giggled behind her hand.  
"Well I take it that you two will be keeping in touch then over the year?" Joe questioned "And we hope to see you back around here next summer"  
"You can count on that sir....... I mean Joe"  
Joe chuckled some more and slapped Harry in the back in a good way; he just didn't notice that he had completely knocked the wind out of Harry.  
"Well I guess you will have some packing to do also?"  
"No sir, it's been packed for ages"  
Joe raised an eyebrow at Harry's reply. "Is that so? Maybe Lily should take a leaf out of your book"  
"JOE" whined Lily  
Laughter rang out as all three had a good chuckle about Lily's last comment.

"So Harry interested in staying for dinner?" Joe continues on talking "Knowing Catherine she has probably made enough to feed half of Surrey"  
Harry glanced in Lily's direction who nodded energetically  
"If I am welcome"  
Joe smiled as the walked towards the backdoor. "Your always welcome here Harry. Remember that"  
And with those final words spoken. Joe held the door open so both 11 year olds could race into the dinning room and sit down for dinner.  
They all shared in with jokes and had a good time. Moments like this always made Harry feel wanted. He felt in a way loved. His friend Lily that sat opposite him broke into laughter from a joke told from Joe. He felt like part of this family.  
He had no idea that everything was going to change, starting from tomorrow. No one had any idea what was going to happen the moment Harry walked onto the train to his school.  
Everything was going to change and no one was going to be able to stop it.


	14. As Proud As Her Own Father

**A.N Okay here is another chapter. Its quicker than my usual long distance updates but I have finished school for the year so I have a fair amount of time to do it between work.**

**This chapter as I have said before was dedicated to you HIT ME and I will make it up somehow.**

**This Chapter is dedicated to **_Sirius' Sweetheart _**For she woke me up out of my review daze and well I thank her for that. This chapter is for you !!! please enjoy**

_As Proud As Her Own Father_

Top of Form

At this very moment Harry Potter sat in the back of his Uncle's car. They were on their way to London. He was being dropped off at the station while his relatives went to a medical facility to find a way to have Dudley's pig tail removed. Long story short..... Dudley got his tail from Hagrid (this giant man that took Harry to Diagon Alley and told him he was a wizard) after Uncle Vernon insulted Dumbledore.

Harry should have been so excited about going to Hogwarts. But in a way he wasn't. It had been almost 5 years since Harry had been a far distance away from Lily. They had gone to school together since grade 1 and well this was scary. She was going to be somewhere far away from his school and he didn't know the address so how were they supposed to write.  
Amongst all the dramas going through his head, Harry finally took note that they had arrived at Kings Cross Station and Uncle Vernon had unloaded his trunk from the back of the car. The smirk on his Uncles face made him feel uncomfortable he didn't like it one bit.

As they walked into the station and halted before the platforms 9 and 10, Harry noticed that his Uncle smirk become wider; if that was even possible.  
He took little notice of Vernon's comment about seeing him next summer. They left shortly after and that was when Harry finally realized he was all alone. He had no idea on how to get to this Platform 9 and 3 quarters or who he could get for some help. He didn't have any friends here for Lily was on her way to her school as well. He definitely was all alone, all alone in London standing in between two train station platforms. He had no clue in which direction was home or the way to his school. If he didn't find out soon he was going to be completely screwed.

Just a short distance ahead of him stood one of the station workers talking to a lady holding a small child. Maybe that man could help him out.  
Approaching the man Harry slightly raised his voice which probably didn't seem necessary, but this was Harry, he wasn't good around a lot of people.  
"Excuse Me" he began "Excuse me sir"  
The man that now stood in front of him turned slightly and looked down at him in a way that said 'yes what'  
"Could you tell me where I might find platform 9 and 3 Quarters?"  
The man looked at him like he had grown an extra head  
"9 and 3 Quarters? Think your being funny do ya?" the man grunted before walking off muttering in an Uncle Vernon way about pranking kids and this eluded platform.

Harry let out a sigh in defeat. If he couldn't get help from people who work on the station then who could help him?  
"Every Year's the same packed with Muggles of course" spoke a voice behind him.

Turning his trolley slightly Harry whirled around fast to see a family of red hairs pushing trolleys. If he hadn't have heard the word Muggles, Harry wouldn't expect anything different about them. Well that was until a boy following them with the same red hair, wheeled passed with a brown tawny like owl sitting with its head under it wings within its very own cage.

Harry looked down slightly at his brand new owl. Hagrid had gotten it for him for his birthday and well it was also for school as according to Hagrid 'Owls are dead useful'

Looking up again Harry echoed the word he had just heard "Muggles"  
The plump woman that lead the pack turned slightly and continued to talk.  
"Platform 9 and 3 Quarters this way"  
Harry knew it wasn't polite to follow someone as if stalking, but if they knew how to get onto the platform well then he would be happy to apologize of it meant he was going to get to school with everyone else.  
Following them for a short while he came back to a halt, straight in front of the wall that read platforms 9 and 10. He was right back to where he had started. But there was no other platform in sight. What was going on?  
Harry lightly heard the lady ask a Percy to go first. Curious Harry watched the boy that had the owl on his trolley; begin to run towards the wall. Was he going to turn? He was going to crash if he didn't what shocked Harry more was that the moment the boy named Percy approached the Barrier he was gone. Harry blinked a couple of times; surely he had blinked and missed the boy turn in some direction. Maybe another one was going to go now.

The lady indicated to one of the identical twins to go next. After a small verbal fight over which boy was Fred and which one was George the boys concluded that this woman was supposed to be their mother and yet she couldn't even tell them apart. They both ran behind each other at the wall like their probable brother before them. They too disappeared the moment they reached the wall. Harry blinked once more and shook his head. He had no clue at what was going on and right now he needed to now.

"Excuse me" he interrupted the next child's enter into the barrier.  
The woman he now knew to be the kid's mother and the small red haired girl that seemed glued by her side turned towards him and walked till they were in front of him.

She held a kind smile on her face as she looked down at Harry with caring eyes.  
"Could you tell me how ... how .......to" Unable to find anymore words, Harry simply pointed towards the wall that had already swallowed three teenagers whole.

"How to get on the platform?" the lady smiled  
Harry nodded as she let out a small kind hearted laugh.  
"Not to worry dear, Its Ron's first time as well" on the mention of Ron she pointed towards the small boy that stood to Harry's left.  
He had a mat of bright red hair upon his head and his blue eyes sat evenly on his face that was covered with freckles in every visual place.  
The boy nodded his greeting before Harry turned back to the woman for help.

"Now all you have to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10" she informed "Better do it at a run if you nervous"  
Nodded his thanks the woman and her daughter stepped aside so that Harry had a full front on view of the looming wall.  
"Good Luck" piped up the little girl, right before Harry broke into a run straight at the wall.

As it got closer thoughts of crashing pelted the walls of his mind, scared he closed his eyes in a slight cringe. Getting so ready for the collision with the wall, Harry didn't feel himself walk through the wall at all. It wasn't until he realized that he would be so far from the wall, did he open his eyes, and what he was greeted with made Harry smile.

There right in front of him under the sign that read platform 9 and 3 quarters sat the gleaming, ruby red engine train named the 'Hogwarts Express'. The smoke pelted the station the held so many students fare welling their parents, or meeting up with friends. Each and every one of these kids were witches or wizards. In a way Harry no longer felt alone, he wasn't the freak he was titled with by his Uncle, he was part of a hidden world, the world of magic.

Lily was bubbly with excitement. Remus had picked her up earlier within the morning to take her to the station to catch her train to Hogwarts. Once again he had apperated her into the Leaky Cauldron pub where they now sat waiting for it to get closer to 11.  
Remus had picked her up earlier as he felt he should inform her of the going ons within the stone walls of Hogwarts.

He told her all about the paintings upon the walls. The protectors of each house and the houses history; only into small detail as he felt Lily didn't need to know the full amount in the small time they had left.  
Leaving the topic of history, Remus caught Lily's attention when he began to talk about all the possibly secret passageways within the Castle. He also told her a little about each class there was at Hogwarts. The thought of turning things into other things, learning about magical animals, mixing potions, making things dance and strange plants of the magical world made Lily's head swirl with even more excitement.

Remus even had to chuckle whenever he saw her eyes enlarge with excitement with every word he said. Yet it wasn't until he mentioned Quidditch and the flying on brooms did Lily begin to ask the most questions.  
Remus smiled slightly as he listened to all the questions she blasted off at once. She wasn't like her mum in that category. Delilah never liked Quidditch. If anything Remus would think she would have had to be the daughter of either two of his childhood best friends. They were completely obsessed with that sport.

Even though he knew a fair amount of stuff about the sport, Moony thought it was probably best she learned what she needed to know by a source he knew would be correct. Yes that's right from a book.  
Upon that conclusion Remus pulled Lily through the magical wall from the pub into the magical shopping alley and straight into the direction of Flourish and Blotts. It wasn't that busy today so they would be able to get out easily. It was only this quiet because all the students were off to their respectable schools for the year.

Remus directed Lily into the sporting section of the book stores. He pulled out the well known book 'Quidditch through the Ages' and placed it into the hands of Lily for her to read. She smiled her thanks and bolted towards the counter to make her purchase.  
They hadn't even made it outside and Lily was already reading the book. Remus looked down slightly and had a thought to himself. This girl was most likely going to be in Ravenclaw. Her thirst for knowledge seemed the main reason for that idea.

When they reached the Leaky Cauldron once more, Remus sneaked a glance towards the watch on his wrist and mentally whacked himself.  
"We best be going Lily" he said  
Lily turned to him and looked at him as if to say 'But I want to keep reading'  
"Its 10:45 already" yes time does fly when you get caught up in things  
"But the train doesn't leave till 11 that's what you told me" Lily complained, she wanted to keep reading her book.

"Yes, but we need to get your school stuff onto the train and you on it before 11" Remus told her "otherwise the train will leave without you"  
Closing her book sadly, Lily put it under her arm and followed Remus to a clear spot within the crowded pub.  
"Now hold onto my hand and don't let go"  
Lily nodded at Moony's instructions even though he had told her each time they apperated.

With the sensation of being squeezed through a tube, Lily finally opened her eyes once the darkness had passed.  
The sight that greeted her made her let out a gasp.  
A large, very red train sat within the station labeled platform 9 and 3 quarters. Its smoke fell upon the station that held children of many ages. All of them fare welling parents whose eyes were filled with tears, and ran towards the train with their friends.  
That's when it hit Lily. She didn't have any friends at this school. She knew no one.

When Remus looked down he had expected the see the excited Lily he had seen all morning, yet instead he found himself looking down at a girl whose facial features where completely shrunken by sadness.  
"Don't worry" Remus smiled lightly "You'll make friends soon enough"  
Lily looked at him with sad eyes  
"You will make friends very quickly I am sure of it"  
Lily still looking at him sadly said "Really?"  
Remus nodded slightly proud he had cheered up the girl even if it was just a little bit.

"ALL ABOARD!!" shouted the station guard. That would mean that the train was about to leave. In a slight rush, Moony approached the luggage wagon and UN shrunk Lily's Trunk. Lily had a bag of items she had put in her day bag, to help keep her occupied for the trip. And there was also a stowaway within the folds of that bag that Remus didn't have a clue of what it was.  
As they approached the coach doors to let Lily onto the train, Lily stopped and whirled around to face Moony.  
"I can't do it; I can't go to this school"  
Remus was shocked. Every child he had ever known was always excited to go to Hogwarts and yet she wasn't. Lily had tears was again welled up in her eyes.  
Remus held firmly onto Lily's shoulders and against the protests of his back, bent his knees so he was level with Lily's height.  
"You'll be okay" Remus spoke "You'll be fine. You'll get to Hogwarts and be glad that you got on the train. You will make friends probably the moment you step on the train and you wouldn't want to miss the Sorting Feast that's tonight its amazing you will kick yourself if you miss it"  
Lily had small tears falling past her cheeks as she listened to what Moony had to say to her. Was it true?

"Tell you what" Remus continued as he stood up to full height. "Write to me tonight and tell me all about the Sorting Ceremony"  
Lily sniffled and nodded as she looked down at her feet.  
A whistle blew overhead telling people to make clear of the train.  
"Go on" Pushed Remus as Lily stood in the doorway of the Carriage.  
"Thank you Moony" she called as the doors closed and the train began to move slowly.

Remus walked slightly with the Train as it began to pick up speed.  
"I'll be expected that letter later" He called out.  
Lily waved her hand out the window and called back "OKAY!! See you later Moony"  
And with a turn around the corner Lily was gone.

Remus sighed shortly after the entire train had disappeared around the bend. He couldn't believe he had grown so attached to that one girl in just two visits. Right there at that moment waving goodbye to Lily and walking with the train did he feel like one of those proud dads saying goodbye to their little girls.  
Remus caught himself mid thought and shook it form his head. She wasn't the girl's father; he was at home most likely heading to work. He was just an escort, he had done his job for Dumbledore and he wouldn't be needed next year. She would be going with her friends to get her stuff and wouldn't need him anymore.  
With his high spirits sinking to a low he thought deep down that she wouldn't write to him. She would be too caught up with the magical world to even think of him.

Following suit like the other parents around him, he began to make way for his own departure. Back to his quite lonely home. And amongst it all he didn't even once look to see of Harry Potter had received his letter and if he was on that station with him today. James and Lily wouldn't like it one bit if Harry wasn't going to Hogwarts. Instead he just turned on the spot and left Platform 9 and 3 Quarters as disserted as it was going to be until the summer began...

**A.N Well there you go another chapter. Well next chapter will be the train scenes and hopefully the first sight of Hogwarts. Fingers crossed. Well please Review. **


	15. Water of the Black Lake

**A.N Well another chapter jus one day after gotta love being on holidays.**

**This chapter I Dedicate to **_Amandarine _**who gave me the identity of Amanda and Sophie and also Echo. I am so happy to say that this girl is a great help. Check out her story,**

**Well here it is as I promised and with the first sight of Hogwarts. Hopefully now after the sorting ceremony and first day of classes I can speed things up.**

_Water of the Black Lake_

Lily sat alone in the carriage she found shortly after the train departed.  
She had her knees pressed against her chest, her arms were wrapped around her legs and her chin was rested on her knees. She was looking out the window of her quiet compartment into the countryside that was whizzing past her window.  
She let out a large sigh as she watched trees roll passed. She was scared and upset all at the same time if that's possible. She wasn't allowed to sit with any of the groups in the other compartments. They always invited other new kids in, but never her. She may not have let it show but it had hit her hard.

Deciding to pass time she pulled out Quidditch through the ages and began to read. She didn't view it safe to pull out Echo from her bag just incase they send him back. Anyway he was sleeping and Lily highly doubted that he would want to play. So instead she propped herself on the chairs within the compartment so that her back was against the window and her feet where in the direction of the compartment door. She placed the book against her knees and opened to the first page.

Upon the first chapter titled 'Evolution of the Flying Broomstick' sucked Lily in right away. She just had to read it........... And so she began.........................

_No spell yet devised enables wizards to fly unaided in human form. Those few animagi who transform into winged creatures may enjoy flight, but they are a rarity. The witch or wizard who finds him- or herself transfigured into a bat may take to the air, but, having a bat's brain, they are sure to forget where they want to go the moment they take flight. Levitation is commonplace, but our ancestors were not content with hovering five feet from the ground. They wanted more. They wanted to fly like birds, but without the inconvenience of growing feathers.  
_

_We are so accustomed these days to the fact that every wizarding household in Britain owns at least one flying broomstick that we rarely stop to ask ourselves why. Why did we in the West not adopt the carpet so beloved of our Eastern brethren? Why didn't we choose to produce flying barrels, flying arm chairs, flying bathtubs - why brooms?  
_

_Shrewd enough to see that their muggle neighbors would seek to exploit their powers if they knew their full extent, witches and wizards kept themselves to themselves long before the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy came into effect. If they were to keep a means of flight in their houses, it would necessarily be something discreet, something easy to hide. The broomstick was ideal for this purpose; it required no explanation, no excuse if found by muggles, it was easily portable and inexpensive. Nevertheless, the first brooms bewitched for flying purposes had their drawbacks.  
_

_Records show that witches and wizards in Europe were using flying broomsticks as early as AD 962. A German illuminated manuscript of this period shows three warlocks dismounting from their brooms with looks of exquisite discomfort on their faces. Guthrie Lochrin, a Scottish wizard writing in 1107, spoke of the 'splinter-filled buttocks and bulging piles' he suffered after a short broom ride from Montrose to Abroath.  
_

_A medieval broomstick on display in the Museum of Quidditch in London give us an insight into Lochrin's discomfort (see Fig. A). A thick knotty handle of unvarnished ash, with hazel twigs bound crudely to one end, it is neither comfortable nor aerodynamic. The charms places upon it are similarly basic: it will only move forward at one speed; it will go up, down and stop.  
_

_As wizarding families in those days made their own brooms, there was enormous variation in the speed, comfort and handling of the transport available to them. By the twelfth century, wizards had learned to barter services, so that a skilled maker of brooms could exchange them for the potions his neighbor might make better himself. Once broomsticks became more comfortable, they were flown for pleasure rather than merely used as a means of getting from point A to point B.  
_

Upon finishing the first chapter Lily needed to keep reading it was so interesting. Moving past the Figure A picture on the page Lily was about to read into the second chapter 'Ancient Broom Games' when she heard the compartment door open. When it banged open Lily looked up.

In the door way stood two girls that looked around her age.  
One just your average height with her slightly tussled brown kissed blonde hair tied in a loose ponytail behind her back. The other noticeably smaller, with short brown hair and freakishly skinny stood in the doorway.  
The tallest girl grinned at Lily. "HI"

&&&&&&&&&

Just one compartment behind from where Lily was located, sat Harry all alone in his compartment.

No one wanted him in their compartment and this was the first spare compartment. He knew there was a girl in the compartment in front of him that was all alone. Yet she had her head stuck in a book labeled Quidditch. What ever that was, Harry took it as she was from a wizarding family and didn't want to be made a fool of himself if he was asked about the magical world. He didn't even see her face so he didn't want to disturb her. Instead he found this compartment empty and had sat right down.

He was looking out of the window as they passed over a small bridge. The water out their glistened as the light shone on every part of the water. It sparkled so much Harry could swear that if he was closer it would burn his eyes, He knew that was an exaggeration, but since he learnt about magic he came to the conclusion that anything was possible.  
It wasn't until the compartment door opened did he turn around.  
There in the door way stood that red haired, very freckled boy from the platform. What was his name again?

"Do you mind?" he asked "every where else is full" Okay it was a small lie. The compartment in front had only 3 girls in it but he didn't want to sit with girls. Ewww  
"Not at all" Harry inclined as he motioned to the booth like seat opposite him.  
The boy smiled and walked in. He sat in the chair facing Harry and smiled more.  
"I'm Ron by the way" he introduced "Ron Weasley"

Harry welled with happiness. This boy was introducing himself. He wanted to know HIM! !  
"I'm Harry, Harry Potter"  
Ron's shocked face was something Harry wasn't comfortable, but when Hagrid informed him about his Fame for his defeat of the 'Lord Voldemort' he had gotten slightly used to people staring at him. It didn't mean it didn't get on his nerves though.  
"So it's true" Ron blabbed out  
What was true? Was there some sort of rumor going around about him?

"I mean do you really have the ... the ... the" Ron continued doing some sort of weird pointing dance at his forehead.  
"The what?" asked a confused yet curious Harry.  
Ron leaned forward slightly as if not wanting to be overheard. "The scar?" he whispered  
Harry's mouth formed a shocked 'o' face but inclined by pulling his fringe of his face so the boy could see his scar.  
"Wicked" Ron commented.  
Harry laughed within his smile.

Movements just outside the compartment made both boys turn towards it. A slightly aged woman (most likely a witch) smiled at them as she held onto the cart in front of her. Harry would have killed for a Mars Bar but this not what he was greeted by. Instead he was introduced to wizarding Sweets some of which made Harry's brain joggle.  
"Anything of the trolley dears?" she asked

Ron sadly held up a wrapped sandwich. "No thanks I'm all set" with that held lowered his sandwich and let out a strained smile.

Harry looked from the lady to his sadden friend? Well he hoped friend.  
"We'll take the lot" Harry pronounced pulling out of his pocket a handful of Wizarding currency. Knuts, Sickles and Galleons.  
"Whoa" he heard Ron proclaimed as he began to pay for their sweets.

Chucking them onto a vacant seat both boys began to dig their way through the pile.  
This ride was certainly not going to be lonely.

&&&&&&&&&

Lily sat in bewilderment as Amanda; the girl she found out was the one with the brown kissed blonde hair, told her all about growing up within a wizarding family. She spoke about self cleaning dishes and maid like creatures called house elves.  
It was all amazing. Some of the things Lily took for granted in her own Muggle Born life were things that Witches and Wizards have no clue in what she would be talking about. She certainly had some catching up to do.

Right now though they were beginning to talk about the 4 Houses at Hogwarts.  
"Oh Remus told me about this" piped up Lily "There is umm what was it Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin and ummm what was that last one?"  
"Oh that's Hufflepuff" spoke the short girl that was introduced as Sophie.  
"Yea it was something like that" nodded Lily  
"So who is Remus?" asked Amanda "Is that like your dad?"  
Lily shook her head "No he was my escort"  
Both Sophie and Amanda shared a look. Lily became suspicious as what they were communicating through their eyes.  
"What's wrong?" asked Lily  
"oh nothing" Sophie shook off  
"its just that well if you get an escort the first year it usually means that well your parents wont ever be able to go to Diagon Alley" Amanda continued

That struck Lily hard. Could she tell these two girls she hoped were friends about her adoption? I mean from what Dumbledore had said she was technically a; what was it Sophie said Pure Blood?

The compartment store slide open once again and all three girls turned to find a girl already in her first year uniform staring them down with her almond shaped eyes. Her large bushy hair sat at all odd angles as she inspected the room.

"Can I help you?" asked Sophie as she flicked what little hair she had over her shoulder.  
The girl looked at all three of them before she stated her presence.  
"Neville has lost his toad, Have you seen it?"  
Lily, Amanda and Sophie thought for a few passing seconds.  
"No" they all spoke at the same time which earned a giggle from the three.  
"Check the next compartment" Lily suggested "Maybe they have seen it; I mean it can't have gone far right I mean we are on a train"

Amanda and Sophie looked at Lily while the bushy haired girl huffed slightly and opened her mouth.  
"We'll be arriving soon so I suggest you get changed" and with those final words she turned away, closed the door and walked away.  
"We're on a train?" asked Amanda. It was a bad joke really.  
"Oh be quiet" Lily dismissed while Sophie giggled, as they reached for their uniforms.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Both Harry and Lily unawares to the other stood on the exact same platform as they exited the train. A large man in the distance was calling to all first years to follow him.  
Lily recognized him as the large man from Diagon Alley but Harry knew him to be Hagrid. The Large man that took him shopping and introduced him to the magical world.  
Every small student followed him away from the platform and the other students loading into horseless carriages and towards the looming body of water that glistened black under the night sky.

Ahead of them stood numerous small boats that held a single lantern upon a pole in the centre. According to Hagrid this was a tradition for all first years to see Hogwarts for the first time in this way.

As he told them to group up into fours Lily and Harry parted to different boats. If only they had gone straight to the boat in front of them. If they had they would have come face to face with each other..

Instead Harry was loaded into a boat with Ron and two other students and Lily was in a boat with Amanda, Sophie and a girl that introduced herself as Daphne Greengrass.  
Amazing many of the students was when the boats steered themselves when Hagrid motioned forward. The excitement bubbly within the air could be felt by everyone in the boat. The black water below didn't scare any of the students as they turned around a bend numerous exclamations were heard through out the whole group.

There now looming in front of them stood the moon illuminated castle Hogwarts. Its windows sat a glow with ember light even in the distance it glowed. The towers in each direction loomed slightly and the hoots of owls could just be heard as they flew around a tower just off of the castle.

It was utterly beautiful. Amazing. Wicked. Brilliant.  
This was going to be the home of all these students for the next seven years. A place to learn, a place to feel safe.

If only they knew.

**A.N There it is. I would like to thank J.K Rowling herself for the italic writing from 'Quidditch through the Ages' is from the actual chapter one of the book.**

**Please review hoped you like.**


	16. The Letter

hey guys.

i would just like to let you know that i have a new chapter up. its number 15 and its called WATER OF THE BLACK LAKE........ its probably not the simple to find for a have deleted a past chapter that used to be saying that i had a poll running. anyway i just thought you all would like to know that if you go the the chapter before this one you will find the brand new chapter.

thanks


	17. Just Around the Corner

**A.N So Sorry it's been a while. MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL ! ! ! **

**Hope Santa found you and you got what you wanted. I did i am writing this from my very own laptop.**

**Dedicated to all that read this chapter. Make it as my holiday gift to you all. Enjoy.**

_Just Around the Corner_

The moment the boats touched the shore and the students tumbled out; the area was silent with awe. The large stone castle that towered over them buzzed with magic and all the kids standing at its feet could feel it.

_I wish Harry was here to see this _thought Lily

_If only Lily could see this now _Harry thought at the exact same moment, each of them not knowing that the other stood only feet away.

"We gotta keep moving Kids" grunted Hagrid as he swung he lantern towards the gravelled path.

Still stealing glances towards the castle, the students followed the enormous man down the path that crunched under their feet.

As they reached an old ancient looking door the students found a black haired lady dressed in Emerald green robes waiting for them. She was a stern looking witch that made Harry feel as though she was one teacher not to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here"

Nodding his goodbye Hagrid turned and walked once again down the gravelled path his swinging lantern growing smaller so quickly.

The witch they now knew as Professor McGonagall turned and opened the grand door and led them all inside

The hall they walked into was made of pure, solid, white marble like stone. The torch towers that lined the walls illuminated the entire room in such a way the walls appeared to have been painted with gold. Muffled murmurs of speech could be heard behind the door in front of them which made Harry believe was the location of the rest of the school's students.

But the Professor didn't lead them through that door instead she manoeuvred them to a small chamber like room to the left and ushered them in.

As they all were not game to speak a single word in her presence, she was able to begin straight away.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start - of - term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

The Professor's eyes lingered on Neville's cloak which was clasp up beneath his left ear, and on Ron's nose which appeared to have a dirt smudge on it. As she began to leave Harry hastily tried to flatten his hair, but unfortunately it was a lost cause.

The emerald dressed teacher turned around at the door way.

"I shall return when we are ready for you" she said "Please wait quietly" and with that she left.

Swallowing hard Harry turned towards Ron. "Just how exactly do they sort us into our houses?" he asked

Ron just shrugged. "Some sort of test I suppose Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was only joking"

_A Test?! _What was Harry going to do he didn't know any magic.

LHLHLHLHLHLHLHLH

Just a few rows behind Lily heard the red haired boy mention something about a test performed to sort them into house. She started to panic Moony didn't say anything about a test.....he just said that they were going to be sorted.

She turned towards Amanda and Sophie.... "What sort of test is it?"

They just looked at her.

"I heard they put a hat on your head" spoke up a boy next to them "Well that's what dad told me"

Lily was in a way confused. Why was this boy talking to them? She turned to her two new friends with a questionable face only to be greeted by an Amanda rolling her eyes.

"Oh be quite Drew" she said. The boy obviously Drew huffed slightly as he folded his arms over his chest.

"That's my brother" Amanda explained "We're twins" she spoke in a dead tone as if she didn't want to say it.

"Oh there's a lot of love in this room" Sophie commented sarcastically

Lily just giggled.

"Gee thanks for the love sis" droaned out Drew

Amanda just poked her tongue out at him.

"SO did you say a hat?" asked Lily turning to the boy. He was slightly taller than her. His shaggy like brown hair, distinctly darker than his sister's, rested over his eyes. And his eyes were a deep blue.

He smiled. His smile sat crooked on his face in well a cute way making Lily giggle slightly when he showed her that smile.

"Yeah a hat. They put it on your head and it decides which house you belong in"

That didn't seem so bad in Lily's mind. At least it wasn't performing some sort of magic. She didn't know any single form of magic, although she did hope to learn more about this Transfiguration that Remus talked about.

A commotion in the front of the group caused all to fall silent and turn to watch the scene.

Lily took note that a boy with white blonde hair stood smirking at two other boys. One with a familiar mat of black hair (though she didn't understand how) and a mop of flaming red hair.

"You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort" the blonde boy stated smugly

_What does he mean by wrong sort?_ Thought Lily, I suppose it goes to show you coming into the middle of a conversation you're bound to get nowhere with no idea what they were talking about.

"I can help you there" the blonde boy spoke again this time holding his hand out to the boy with the black hair.

By the movement of his head, Lily from how far away from the front she was, seemed to believe that the boy looked down at the hand and back up to the boy.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks" was his reply

It didn't seem to make the blonde haired boy any happier, his brow turned towards each other into a glare as he eyed the black haired boy.

Then a few people to the left of Lily shrunk back in fright. Turning from them back to the front Lily saw Professor McGonagall standing right behind the blonde boy with no evidence of happiness at all.

She tapped him on the shoulder with a scroll type of object and stared him down sternly. Knowing he was in no place to argue the boy back into the line and didn't utter another word.

The witch smile slightly....... well to be honest it looked more like....... let's not go there.

She glanced over the group. "We're ready for you now follow me"

The group filed out of the room and followed the witch out into the hall once more, this time they turned towards the brass like doors. As they approached the door it was opened with a swish of Professor McGonagall's wand. As it opened Lily let out a gasp.

There in front of her, stood rows and rows of bench tables, all the way down to meet a long table at the end of the enormous hall. Many faces turned and stared at the new students as they were led down the centre of the tables towards a stool and hat that stood in front of what appeared to be the Teacher's table.

There in the centre of the table sitting upon a golden gem trimmed throne like chair was Albus Dumbledore the very man who told her she was a witch.

"It's not the real ceiling, its bewitched to look like the night sky" spoke a voice just in front of her. "I read it about it in Hogwarts: A History" It was that bushy haired girl that they saw on the train.

Curious as to what they were talking about, Lily glanced up towards the roof to see an amazing sight.

Above the floating candles, yes floating was supposed to be the ceiling but it was not there. Instead Lily felt as though she was looking straight out into the night sky.

"Wow" she whispered, only to hear Drew chuckle.

The group continued down the hall. Everywhere Lily turned she saw students stop what they were doing and turn and stare, before seconds later turning to those next to them and whisper.

What could they possibly be saying?

"That's the boy who lived" she heard one as she passed them.

Boy who lived???? What sort of name was that????

She would have to ask maybe Amanda or Remus when she wrote to him tonight.

McGonagall ushered them into a bunched group in front of the teacher's table and the one rickety stool that sat in the middle.

Along the table sat many teachers. A fidget man sat towards the end of her left. He wore a purple turban and seemed that one good shock could send him to a grave. Next to him was a man of pale sickly skin. His black hair fell passed his ears and looked like it could do with a good wash. His eyes had the natural glare to them as he looked over his large nose. Further along sat Hagrid in his chair. Next to him was a man of very little stature. It wasn't because he was next to Hagrid. He was even smaller than that. Like goblin short...

Then one woman caught her sight. This lady had grey almost white coloured hair that was short and spiked into the air, but what caught Lily's fancy were the lady's eyes. They weren't your average colour. They were a bright striking yellow.

"Now when I call your name you will come forth, and I will place the sorting hat on your head" informed Professor McGonagall as she lifted a very battered hat into the air. The first years wanted to have this over as soon as possible but it seemed everyone else had other plans. The hat was placed on the stool and every turned to watch it.

How exactly was a HAT supposes to choose your house. Lily got her answer a few moments later. A rip began to appear near the rim of the hat. It opened wider and wider until a voice began to cackle from the hat. It was actually talking.

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in Gryffindor _

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindors apart; _

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil; _

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_If you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind; _

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folk use any means _

_To achieve their ends. _

_So put me on! _

_Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_For I'm a Thinking Cap! _

After the clapping had died down and that hat stood still once more Lily pondered for a short moment. Which house did she suit? She didn't know which of those traits suited her best. Maybe she didn't belong in any of them.

LHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLH

Harry was slightly freaking out by now. That speech made him wondered where he would be. Ravenclaw that seemed like a reasonable house to be in. But he wanted to be in Gryffindor. He wanted to prove to himself and others that he was like his parents. Gryffindors through and through.

A slight house ran over the room as Professor McGonagall began to read out their names.

_Hannah Abbot _was the first to approach the stool and after a few minutes the rip appeared once more in the hat and it yelled for the whole hall to hear _Hufflepuff_

_Susan Bones - Hufflepuff_

_Terry Boot - Ravenclaw_

_Mandy Brocklehurst - Ravenclaw_

_Lavender Brown - Gryffindor_

_Vincent Crabbe - Slytherin_

_Tracey Davis - Slytherin_

_Seamus Finnigan - Gryffindor_

_Anthony Goldstem - Ravenclaw_

_Gregory Goyle - Slytherin_

_Daphne Greengrass - Slytherin_

_Hermione Granger - Gryffindor_

_Wayne Hopkins - Hufflepuff_

_Megan Jones - Hufflepuff_

_Neville Longbottom - Gryffindor_

_Ernie Macmillan - Hufflepuff_

_Draco Malfoy - Slytherin_

_Morag McDougal - Ravenclaw_

_Theodore Nott - Slytherin_

_Pansy Parkinson - Slytherin_

_Padma Patil - Ravenclaw_

_Paravti Patil - Gryffindor_

_Harry Potter _

Harry looked up. That was his name..... obviously but he wasn't sure he wanted to go up there. People where already whispering upon hearing his name. Recieving a small nudge from Ron, Harry stepped away from the diminishing crowd of first years and began what felt like the longest walk ever to the stool and the Sorting Hat.

LHLHLHLHLHHHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHL

_Harry Potter_

Lily's head snapped up. Had she really heard correctly? She must have been dreaming or just wishing he was here, cause it wasn't possibly was it?

Craning her neck from the back of the group, Lily was greeted by that all too familiar mop of black hair. She just didn't realise just how familiar it was to her until now. As the boy turned around Lily almost yelled with joy. There right in front of the whole school to see was her best friend. He was actually at the same school as her. They would be in the same year, hopefully be in the same classes. This was all too good to be true.

Lily patiently waited for Harry's house to be announced, but it appeared that it would not happen any coming second. The hat was as lily had been informed whispering into the wearers ear telling them of their qualities. What could possibly be taking this long? From where she stood she could slightly make out the movement of Harry's lips moving. What could he possibly be saying over and over? Silent minutes passed but the hat finally made its verdict. _GRYFFINDOR_

She jumped slightly as the hall began to roar with joy and excitement. Why was it that they reacted like this for Harry but no other student that had been sorted? She knew she had to find out.

But for now she would have to wait till her turn than run and greet Harry.

_Lily Samuels _

Upon hearing her name Lily stopped breathing, she was sure of it. She couldn't go up there what if everyone started laughing when they hat could sort her or what if every turned around and said it wasn't real. She couldn't handle this. Where was Moony when you needed him?

She walked slowly towards the stool and sat down as the other before her had. The hat was placed over her head and fell over her eyes. The whole hall had gone.

_Well what do we have here? Another Samuels or should I be saying another name...... perhaps your father's name. You are a tough one aren't you? Strong at mind and an obsession with books, you would make the Ravenclaw's very proud to become one of them. But something inside you lurks deep and hidden, but I am afraid its revealment is coming closer by the day. Make haste. Your fathers thirst for Knowledge was just as great as yours and yet so is your chance to prove to others you truly are no monster. Your talent for magic is just around the corner...... but before I sort you my dear, your father has set foot in your life more than once to this day........ Strong in mind brave at hear........... You'd be best in....................._

_GRYFFINDOR!_

LHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLH

Harry couldn't believe his ears he hears Lily Samuels. Of course his friends originally name was Aarons but she had told him she was going to go with Samuels until she found her dad, but he still couldn't believe it. There right in front of his walking straight towards him was his best Friend Lily. They were at the same school and going into the same house it was just unbelievable. It couldn't all be true.

Harry tried to motion her to come sit next to him but with all that going on he didn't watch Ronald Weasley get sorted into Gryffindor. He had completely missed it and as a result almost jumped out of his skin when he sat down opposite him, for on either side of him sat Ron's older brother and prefect Percy and Hermione Granger one of the newly sorted students.

He watched Lily smile around and sit down a fair amount of distance away from him. He was going to have to shout to get her to turn around and talk, and he wasn't really in the mood to make a scene.

Learning from Hermione he found out where the last students got sorted

_Sophie Tapper - Gryffindor_

_Dean Thomas - Gryffindor_

_Lisa Turpin - Ravenclaw_

_Ron Weasley - Gryffindor_

Then he watched along with everyone else at the final students were put under the hat.

_Amanda Williams - Gryffindor_

Following her came her twin brother. He walked up the step and was seated on the stool. Only a few moments later _RAVENCLAW rang out._

The second set of twins tonight that didn't get placed in the same house, but that's not what caught Harry's eye.

There a few seats ahead of him sat a disappointed Lily as she watched the boy join the tables. He couldn't understand why she was disappointed what did this boy have to do with her????

Shaking it from his thoughts he watched as Blaise Zabini was sorted to Slytherin and turned to watch Dumbledore along every other student in the room as he stood for his speech.

LHLHLHLHLHLH

The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Harry's legs were like lead again, but only because he was so tired and full of food. He was too sleepy even to be surprised that the people in the portraits along the corridors whispered and pointed as they passed, or that twice Percy led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, and Harry was just wondering how much farther they had to go when they came to a sudden halt.

A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him.

"Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves -- show yourself"

A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"

There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross- legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.

"Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!"  
He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked

"Go away, Peeves, or the Barn will hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy.  
Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armour as he passed.

"You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again.  
"The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are."

At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.  
"Password?" she said. "Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it -- Neville needed a leg up -- and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs..

Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase – they were obviously in one of the towers – they were going to find their beds at last. Four – postered beds with deep red curtains. They were informed that their stuff had already been brought up and been put in their respectable places.

Each gender parted ways up the stairs and into their rooms. Harry, completely and utterly tired didn't feel like uttering a word when Ron commented about the food, He just wanted to go to sleep and worry about it all tomorrow. He had to talk to Lily tomorrow, he felt bad enough as it was not trying to converse with her over dinner. After changing into his new so soft pyjamas, Harry slid under the covers of the softest beds he had ever felt. Sure he had been in a bed at Lily's, but that was nothing compared to these beds.... possibly magic was involved. Not caring for one more moment Harry took his glasses off the crook of his nose and placed them on his bedside table. Drawing the curtains around him, he laid down and willed sleep to come. Not knowing he was about to be sucked into a weird dream of a talking Turban.

LHLHLHLHLHLHLH

Lily placed the quill back in her bag and capped the ink once more. For her first time writing with a quill and ink she was quite proud of herself. Happily given permission to use Amanda's or should she say Mandy's owl. She folded the parchment and tied it to the leg of the waiting light brown owl. She opened the window and let it go hoping the bird understood her when she said take it to Remus Lupin. She wasn't sure how long it would take to reach Moony as she didn't know where he was living, she just hoped it wouldn't be too long till she heard back. Deciding to keep the window open, Lily quickly changed into her shorts and baggy shirt for bed and climbed in. Blowing out the candle that stood on her bedside table, Lily pulled the blankets up to her chin and fell asleep.

LHLHLHLHLHLHLHLH

What Lily didn't know was that Remus wasn't that far away at all. For the mean time as he was looking for employment, Moony had a small room rented at Hogsmeade just on the outskirts of Hogwarts.

When he heard a tap on the window, Remus got the fight of his life. He was so caught up in looking at all the photos from his school year that he wasn't ready to get such a scare. Jumping a mile, Moony whirled around and found an owl tapping at his window with a letter tied to his foot.

Opening the window and allowing the owl to fly in, Remus was greeted with the owl holding out its foot with a letter addressed to him tied to its foot. He took the burden from the owl, which hooted happily and took off in the direction of the castle.

Closing the window after it, Remus never tore his eyes off the piece of parchment in his hand. It was an unfamiliar writing, but it still made him curious. Unfolding the paper he found that the writer was none other than Lily. She was keeping her promise of sending him the letter.

And so he began to read.

_Moony,_

_Well I got to Hogwarts._

_It's amazing completely magical. It's better than you described. I can't believe this is now my school._

_I met friends on the train, just like you said. They are really nice and we all got sorted into Gryffindor..... Just like mum._

_You never mentioned that the stairs moved!! ! It was brilliant. I couldn't believe my eyes._

_The sorting was sort of scary. How come you never mentioned it was a sorting hat that decided what houses we were in? It mentioned my father. Dumbledore told me no one but my godfather knows who my real dad is but I think the hat knew. He said that there is something inside me that will be coming out soon. It's just around the corner he said. Moony I don't know what to do. What's going to happen to me??_

_I better go. Lights out was a little while ago, I just wanted to write this too you like I said I would I had to borrow my friend Amanda's owl to send this to you. I don't know when you'll get it or if you'll get it because well I don't know how this owl post thing works. I just hope he finds you._

_Thanks again......will write soon........_

_Lily_

Remus was worried now. Lily had mentioned to him once about her whole parent fiasco, how no one knew he her dad was. But if the sorting hat had mentioned it to her than something has got to be up. The hat never gives away stuff like that or warning. He normally as it once told him, likes to watch it play out.

Something around the corner. Could she possibly be ill or will be attacked by something? Could it be him that gets to her soon? Gods he hoped not.

Walking over to the small desk that was in his room, Remus pulled out a quill, ink and parchment and began to reply. He was going to send it to her tomorrow during their breakfast before she went off to class. Signing his name in neat calligraphy, Remus sealed the letter with the Lupin seal and left it on his desk for morning. Right now he needed his rest. IT may still be a few days away but Remus could already feel the effects of the full moon rising. Not bothering to undress or turn of the lights, Remus slumped on top of the bed in a way that would have made the Marauders proud and began to snore lightly as he began to sleep.

**A.N Well I was supposed to get this up before Christmas but that obviously didn't work. I got extra time at work on the days coming up to Christmas and I had to work everyday. I tried to make this as long as I could to try and make up for it. It took me a while to set up the computer I got for Christmas. That and mum wanted family time. We had to visit family friends so that meant no computer and then there was work also. It's no excuse but I felt so bad in not updating. That and I had a scare with this chapter. After bringing all my files on my laptop I thought I had erased this chapter before I transferred it. At least I found it nice and whole.**

**Please R&R it means a lot.**


	18. On the Loose

**A.N Alright people it has been a while..... sorry my life got in the road...... got more hours at work...... started school....... heaps of work to learn and stuff but i did work on my story each time i had a study period....... buts thats once a week..... any way here it is.... another chapter.... hope you like. **

_On the Loose_

What Lily didn't expect to happen the next day, was to wake up early. Yet that's what she did. When she opened to curtains that surrounded her bed she was greeted with a still dark tinted sky, with only the small hint the sun was going to be rising over the horizon soon.

Groaning slightly Lily pulled herself off the bed. She knew that she wouldn't be able to go back to bed now. She looked around to room at all her still sleeping roommates and turned green with envy. She would like to believe that if she was up so should all of them, but that didn't appear to be going to happen. None of them even stirred as Lily shot daggers at them with her eyes.

Deciding not even lying back down on her bed would bring sleep; Lily thought perhaps a tour of the common room could satisfy her loathing right now. After all Remus did mention a secret passage that led straight to the Library was hidden right in the common room. And finding that was an opportunity Lily couldn't give up.

Not caring she was still in her pyjamas; Lily crept towards the door leading out onto the stair well, on the other side of the room. She made it outside her dorm with little hassle, as she climbed down the stone steps, taking mental note that stone was cold underneath bare feet. Next time she should wear socks.

When she finally reached the rug covered floor of the common room, Lily skimmed the surrounding spacious room. Her eyes landing on a mop of black hair that was in the direction of the depleting fire within the fireplace. Obviously she wasn't alone.

Clearing her throat slightly, Lily watched as the mop of black hair began to turn and the person was about to look her in the face.

Harry continuously stared at the flames of the fireplace as they appeared to get smaller and smaller each second. He had been in the red and gold common room for quite some time now and well he always seemed to be able to get lost in the heart of the flames.

He couldn't sleep very well last night. So many things were running through his head and not to mention the weird dream he witnessed. It all seemed to be getting too much for him.

Atop of that he had also recently discovered that his best friend was attending the same school as him. Lily was actually here.... just in one of the next rooms. He was beginning to believe that if he looked away it would all be gone.

A small cackle of fire brought him from his trance and he began to stare at the tongues of fire once more. He didn't hear the person come out of their dormitory, or climb down the stone steps. He thought he was all alone until he heard that slight clearing of the throat, as if someone was trying to give him note of their presence. Sighing inwardly, Harry began to think it was one of those many people who gawked at him during dinner the previous night. Someone who knew him as this famous boy who lived.

Turning his head he was greeted by aqua-grey eyes he knew all too well. There still in her black shorts and extremely baggy green t-shirt stood Lily.

"What are you doing up this early?" Harry asked her

"I could ask you the same thing" came the reply.

Harry almost laughed out loud. Lily wasn't really functional this early in the morning. Sure around 8-ish she was a normal human being. But anytime before that well whoever was controlling autopilot wasn't a very good driver.

"Couldn't sleep" yawned Harry as he turned to face the fire again. Only seconds later Lily climbed onto the ruby two seater couch and drew her knees up to her chin.

"Same" Lily answered, her eyes staring straight into the burning ashes that gave the only evidence a fire once burned. "I just doesn't seem real you know?"

Harry nodded his head up and down in agreement, his black bangs scraping across his eyes.

"It seems it's all going to be gone any second" he said quietly

"Not everything" Lily countered. She turned and looked Harry right in the eyes "Your here so it's got to be real"

"It could all just be a dream" Joked Harry as he began to make ghost sounds. Lily giggled in response before they were plunged in silence again.

"So did you see that really huge man that brought us to the castle?" Lily questioned.

Harry rolled his eyes slightly and looked at her that said 'You've got to be kidding me'

"No I didn't see Hagrid take us up to the school. Here I just thought we followed the big, bright light" he commented sarcastically.

If anything Lily blushed from embarrassment. That was a pretty stupid question to ask. "Whoa, wait, Hagrid? You know that guy?"

Harry nodded his conferment as Lily looked at him curiously. "Yeah he was the one that took me to Diagon Alley on my birthday and got me all my school stuff. He was the one that told me I was a wizard and so were my parents."

"Wow" whispered Lily as she soaked in everything her best friend was telling her. "Your parents were a witch and wizard also? That's pretty awesome. To think that maybe they once sat in this very room too."

Harry looked around slightly. He had never thought of that till now. He was going to be taking the very classes his parents took. He could have possibly been sorted in the exact same house as them. They could have even both sat in this very chair, when they attended Hogwarts. Slightly overwhelmed for the moment Harry turned back to face his friend.

"What about your parents? Did they both attend here?" he asked

Lily shrugged. "Well when Dumbledore came to my house......"

"WAIT! Dumbledore came to YOUR house?" interrupted Harry

Lily looked at him weirdly for a moment before nodding.

"What's weird about that?" she asked intrigued about the sudden outburst

"Well I didn't think he was one to go out and tell people they were magical. The teachers yeah but not him" Harry spoke.

Lily just shrugged "Can I continue now?" she joked

Harry let out a slight snort of laughter before gesturing his hand to continue.

"Well as I was saying before being rudely interrupted" she joked once more; receiving a glare from her friend "Dumbledore told me I was being accepted at Hogwarts. That's when I was told I was adopted and that it was my real mother that had enrolled me when I was little. Well Dumbledore said my mum; Delilah went here. But he said no one knows who my dad was or is except for my godfather who seemed to have died a while back" By the time she was finished her words were nothing but a whisper.

"Wow" was all Harry could sum up. Lily only nodded slowly before she turned back toward the now dimming ambers.

Another silence followed them as both first years sat there and thought over the fact that perhaps both their mother and father shared this exact same room. It was in a way nerving but also both of them couldn't put that feeling down of them being closer to both their mother and father.

"So do you know anything about the classes we take?" asked Harry "Hagrid told me the subjects but not what they were about"

"Mmmmmhhhhmmmm" Nodded Lily "Remus told me some stuff about each lesson"

"Remus?"

"Yeah my escort to Diagon Alley" Answered Lily, and with that simple question, she found herself going into a description of everything she was told about by Moony.

Both Lily and Harry continued to talk about whatever subject came up for quite some time. It wasn't until the first early breakfast risers exited the common room did they realise the time had come for them to get ready. As the two parted ways once they reached the top of the stairs they both Promised to sit with the other at breakfast. Each went into their corresponding dorm rooms to get ready.

There each of them found their day uniforms laid out on their already made bed. Each consisted of plain white shirt, a grey pull over vest and their tie sewn in their houses colours; red and gold. While the boys then had black dress pants, belt, grey socks, and closed dress shoes, the girls found a black pleated skirt, knee high grey socks and black Mary Jane shoes. This was to be their uniform for the next seven years. And to top of the entire outfit both genders were to wear a black cloak like robe that had their house emblem printed over their hearts and was lined with their dominate house colour. So for both Lily and Harry that meant their robe was lined with a ruby red material.

In all it looked like it was going to get really hot real easily with wearing these uniforms. But unfortunately they had no choice.

Freshening up and changing quite fast. Both Harry and Lily meet each other in the common and escorted each other to the great hall for breakfast. Completely ignoring the calls of Ron, Mandy (Amanda) and Sophie.

8888888888888888888888888

When both friends sat down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast, they were shocked. In front of them sat mountains of food. Toast, Bacon, Eggs, Juice, The occasional Coffee and/or tea mug and heaps more. They really just couldn't decide what to take first.

Digging into what they could reach Lily and Harry broke into a conversation just as Ron Weasley took the seat the other side of Harry, Hermione Granger the girl from Lily's dorm to the one opposite him and both Amanda and Sophie sat opposite Lily. All of them sitting there created a fair sized group which only grew larger as the other Gryffindor first years took a seat nearby.

Small talk was made throughout the whole meal. Mostly at this moment, Lily didn't get a word in with Harry, as that red haired boy he met on the train, didn't seem to be coming up for a breath.

Lily didn't mind she just continued to eat the piece of bacon she appeared to have butchered and sat in silence. It was going quite well as a matter of fact. Lily just sat there listening to all three conversations around her, until an eerie screech filled the large hall.

"AHH Mails here" she slightly heard Ron say as everyone appeared to look up. There, coming from open rafters, soared numerous numbers of owls. All different colours, all different breeds. Just a sea of birds circled the heads of the now full room.

Spotting their owner or the one that would receive their mail, the owls swooped down depositing the packages of shapes and sizes into the students lap, or they landed gracefully on the table waiting for their burden to be released.

In actual fact it took Lily a while to realise that she had an owl sitting in front of her. She jumped slightly when she did making the bird ruffle its feathers in annoyance. Apologizing quietly to the bird, she untied the string and let it take off to wherever it was going to go.

She bluntly heard someone mention a boy named Neville got an object called a rememberall, whatever that was. But Lily didn't care too much as to what Neville had received. She was too much drawn into the piece of parchment that now beared her name in neat calligraphy.

Breaking the seal that resembled a wolf like creature, Lily was greeted by the sight of a nicely written letter.

_Lily,_

_I was overjoyed when I received your letter. I was sure I was not going to hear from you after you got all caught up in the excitement of Hogwarts. But none the less I am happy._

_I too am glad you went to Hogwarts. It is a wonderful place to learn magic and as you have probably noticed the Common Rooms are indeed comfy. Oh and Congratulations on being sorted into Gryffindor. That was once my old house when I attended and I must say it has its memories (Have you looked behind the tapestry of the Fwooper and the Lion?)_

_As for classes you're bound to breeze threw them. Just don't rely on others to get your notes. They always tend to miss something important._

_I must admit I was a bit startled and worried when you mentioned what the sorting hat said to you. Clearly it knows who your father is, but why he didn't tell you I am unsure. Perhaps just let it play through, you'd be surprised what happens inside the walls of Hogwarts. As for the warning the hat gave you. You might be best to be on your toes for a while. For the true origin of what he meant I wouldn't have a clue I'm afraid. Just keep an eye out. It might not be as drastic as you think._

_Once again I am happy to hear from you._

_I hope your first day goes well, and so does the rest of the week._

_Just remember to do your homework, don't leave it till the last minute it's not good for you or your marks._

_Signed_

'_Moony'_

_Remus John Lupin_

Finishing the letter, Lily quickly folded and placed it inside her robes with her wand, and sat there pondering what she had just read. She didn't realise how late it was getting until Professor McGonagall placed her timetable down in front of her.

_  
_Today she was to take the following classes:

_Defence against the Dark Arts_

_Charms_

_Lunch_

_History of Magic_

_Transfiguration_

_Dinner_

All in all it was going to be a long day. And already she was feeling nervous about attending her classes and meeting her teachers. Noticing that all around the hall people were beginning to head off to their scheduled classes, Lily motioned to Harry that it would probably be best to start heading off to their class as well.

Unfortunately, Ronald Weasley took that as an invitation to tag along with them, leaving no time for Lily to talk to Harry about the coming up class or anything else that took place over breakfast. Instead she found herself in between Mandy and Sophie as they lead her ahead of the two boys and around the corner. Lily didn't see much of Harry after that.

8888888888888888888888888

Defence against the Dark Arts, would by far have to be Harry's favourite class at Hogwarts... but then again it was only the first class, on the first day of the year.

After translating through Professor Quirrel's stutter, Harry found that this year they would be learning light jinxes and hexes, and the occasional dark creature (they would learn more about creatures in later years). It was just all fascinating. Harry was still yet to believe he was actually here.

When the bell rang after a while, Harry was slightly disappointed to walk out of the room. He felt maybe he should walk back into the room and listen in on the next first year speech.

Spotting Lily just ahead of him, he left the doorway fast, completely forgetting he was supposed to be upset.

They walked in complete silence from the third floor to the second for Charms, listening to the faint chatter of the paintings that were being drowned out by the bangs of doors, the patter of every student's feet and the ever so loud shouts over the hundreds of voices.

It wasn't until they were greeted by the silence of the Professor's charms classroom did Lily say a word. They appeared to be one of the first couple of students to arrive, so they had a huge selection of seats to choose from.

"Want to sit together?" Lily asked as she motioned to two seats.

Harry bit his lip slightly. He really wanted to sit with her, but what of Ron? Wouldn't he want Harry to sit with him again?

"Yeah sure" Harry's voice spoke out. He hadn't really made a decision, but it looked like his voice thought otherwise.

Seeing Lily break out in a smile made Harry suddenly glad to have chosen to with her, shrugging his apologies to Ron, who had just walked in. He slid next to Lily and began to get out his things for the subject.

Nothing much happened during this class, apart from the dwarf sized Professor Flitwick, toppling out of sight when he read the name Harry Potter out from the attendance sheet, the class was quite dull.

Today they were being coached in wrist movements with their wands. It turned out that with the wrong wand movement a simple spell could go horribly wrong.

Harry would have to say he was quite glad when the bell rang for lunch. Letting out a sigh, he flexed his fingers in hopes to ease the pain that had built up in his wrist. Swinging his bag over his shoulder, Harry slowly dragged his feet out of the classroom and wandered from the doorway. He wasn't in the mood to be trampled on his first day.

Shortly after finding an unoccupied space of flooring, he was greeted by a scruffy looking Ron and Lily who appeared to be still putting her things away in her bag.

"LUNCH" exclaimed Ron with a happy sigh. "I'm Starving, do you want to go?"

"Lily?" Harry waited until she looked up before continuing. "Are you coming to lunch with me?"

Lily looked at the floor slightly "No you go ahead; I've got to check something in my room"

"Oh... Are you sure?"

Lily nodded and waved goodbye to Harry, then turned and made her way towards the seventh floor. Harry watched her go all the way out of sight. What could she possibly be checking on the first day of school?

"Come on mate" came Ron's impatient tone. Apparently he loved his food. Smiling a small smile, Harry began walking alongside the red head towards the Great Hall.

"Why did you sit with that girl in class?" asked Ronald "You made me have to sit next to that Granger girl and she....... ". Harry didn't hear anymore after that.

888888888888888888888888888888

Lily peeked through the door of the Gryffindor first year girl's dormitory to see if she had any company. She was greeted by a very quiet bedroom, which made Lily sigh with relief. She didn't know how she would explain to someone why there was a puppy at Hogwarts.

"Echo" she called "Come here"

When the puppy didn't come into sight, she whistled lowly so no one but the crup would hear. Still there was no sign of echo.

Getting on all fours, Lily peered under every bed in the room, yet still there was no puppy to find. A small yap made Lily turn around sharply. There by the door that led to the common room, sat the black and white dog.

When Lily made a move towards the pup, Echo changed his neutral stance into a more playful nature; he obviously thought this was all a game. Yet it wasn't the wagging tail that caught Lily's attention, it was what was beyond that. An open door. If echo got out, she would be in so much trouble.

Rising slowly to her feet, Lily moved towards the pup in an even slower manner. Echo could not get out. With her breath hitched in her throat, Lily got closer and closer to the energetic ball of fluff. She reached her hand out to grab onto the green collar she had purchased for him, but it proved to be a mistake. As if knowing her intentions, Echo dodged her hand and ran out of the room.

Groaning loudly, Lily followed the magical dog into the ruby coloured common room, which happily on her observation was quite empty. It was a slight relief to Lily's momentary fear. At least with an empty room, no one would be leaving, and therefore the pup had no means of escape. Unless of course someone wanted to enter the room.

The slight squeak of an un-oiled hinge being used, greeted the ears of both with and crup. Someone had opened the portrait hole, giving a clear escape for the puppy.

It seemed someone, somewhere, wanted to see Lily get in trouble, because right now strutting into the room was none other than the strict, rule following Prefect, Percy Weasley. He stopped short and stared at Lily, then at Echo and then at Lily once more.

His face then distorted into a glare as he stalked forward forgetting the portrait was left wide open.

"HEY!" he bellowed. Scared of the sudden loud noise, Echo bolted straight through the portrait hole and down the corridor.

Groaning at her luck, Lily ran past Percy ignoring his looks and climbed through the entrance of the common room. She began a run down the exact corridor in which Echo blurred down seconds ago. "Get Back Here!" Lily didn't look back.

She ran after the pup until she was out of breath, and even after that she still kept on running. The stitch that had formed in her side throbbed with each pounding step. Maybe she should have read up on crups, for this speed and distance for a puppy seemed unnatural.

Lily was unsure for how long they had been running, but they must have gone a fair distance, as she could swear they just passes the charms classroom and that was on the second floor. Echo had run through 5 floors and didn't seem to be slowing down.

Stumbling slightly as she turned around a sharp bend, Lily instantly recognised where they were. Two large doors facing each other meant the crup had brought her to the Entrance Hall, and Echo still seemed to want to run.

With the slight movement of one of the doors, the pup was off again, bowling down the student; that was obviously leaving lunch early, and bounded straight into the Great Hall.

Groaning once more, Lily knew straight away that she had to follow the pup in. This would only end badly. Pushing her already painful legs into a run, Lily stepped over the threshold and into the room.

88888888888888888888888888

Harry could swear he had never seen so much food. Nearly everything he could think of that you could have for lunch was here. He didn't realise till now how hungry he was.

Turning to his left to have a look of the large hall, Harry came to a sight that turned him off food almost instantly. There stuffing his face, sat Ron. Food was flying everywhere as he stuffed it in his mouth. It was such a sickening sight. He was just wished that Lily would hurry up. He didn't know if he could stomach the sight for much longer.

Scanning the hall, the black haired boy noted that each house had its own coloured robe and their own behaviour.

Almost every Ravenclaw; with blue trimmed robes on their backs, sat with their noses in a book.

Hufflepuff – yellow trimmed robed students, sat gossiping away, many forgetting about their food.

Slytherins with green lined robes folded over their shoulders, sat huddled together talking in whispers. Well not all of them.

The moment Harry laid eyes on him he knew that the other boy had been looking as well. Draco Malfoy sat there staring right at Harry with cold grey eyes. The glare he was sending towards the green eyed boy suggested he was still angry at Harry's decline to being friends.

Starting their own miniature staring contest, both Harry and Draco didn't seem to be budging until a loud noise broke the boy's train of concentration, making both boys turn towards the commotion.

There, coming down the centre of the hall, ran a black and white puppy closely followed by a disgruntled Lily.

Almost immediately, Harry knew the pup Lily was following was Echo. But dogs weren't allowed at Hogwarts....... Harry cringed........ Lily was going to be in trouble.

88888888888888888888888888888

In the split second of recognising what was going on, several things occurred in the four walls of the great Hall.

The Slytherins along with Malfoy began snickering and sneering, knowing straight away that the girl running down the centre was in deep trouble.

The Hufflepuffs began whispering in hushed voices, obviously warming up the famous Hogwarts rumour mill.

Ravenclaw simply kept on reading their books seemingly oblivious to the happenings going on......well all of them except the boy Lily talked to last night.......whatever his name was.

The line down the Gryffindor table seemed to gawp at the girl running after the dog.

Teachers rose from their seats.......many of their stern looks upon their faces showed that they weren't exactly happy.

"Well dogs are against the rules" piped up the Hermione Granger girl.

Furthermore a disgruntled Percy burst into the room.

"Professor Dumbledore" he huffed. "This girl has breached the rule regarding the type of pets they can own whilst boarding at Hogwarts"

Upon the address to Dumbledore, Lily came to a halt and let the puppy run into the arms of a teacher. She turned slightly and looked right at Dumbledore.

He glared over his half moon glasses and stretched his lips into a straight.

"Miss Samuels, report to my office". He spoke softly but his tone made many cringe. He rarely got mad.......rarely "NOW"

The whole hall went immediately quiet and watched Lily walk the walk of shame with her head hung low. She was in trouble......everyone knew it.

**A.N There you go another chapter..... don't forget to review...... a big HUGE thanks to **_'Sirius' Sweetheart' _** for she helped me by going over the chapter...... well till next time..... this time it shouldn't be so long...... but future notice i have block exams coming up in two weeks so just a heads up that will delay my updating..... thanks again.**


	19. The Third Year

**A.N Ahh don't let the chapter title fool you or get you scared. I didn't skip to the third year..... i wouldn't do that..... although some will tell you i tried..... i really did want to skip to the third year but it was wanted that they go through all the years so i have...... you'll find out why its called the third year towards the end.**

**Looking for a BETA ! ! ! If you're interested let me know...... I just need someone to go over my pieces and check it for faults....**

**Dedicated to **AzraelRavenwing **for being my 100****th ****reviewer. This is for you thank you ! ! ! Hope you like.....**

_The Third Year_

Lily stared at the floor in front of her feet. Never did she think that she would be in the Headmasters Office for this reason. She couldn't bear to look up, knowing what she would see...... Dumbledore would be sitting behind his desk, looking over his glasses at her in a way she couldn't describe.

She decided there and then that she wouldn't look up no matter what.

"Miss Samuels" came the stern voice of the Head of Hogwarts "Look at me please". Lily cringed. She would have to look up now. Just the tone in the Headmaster's voice made Lily know she was in a lot of trouble. Mentally slapping herself for not touching wood, Lily raised her head.

Just as she said, Professor Dumbledore sat in his gold chair piercing her soul with those blue eyes, hidden behind his half moon glasses, while Professor McGonagall; Head of Gryffindor, stood to the left with a facial expression that read disappointment. Boy she was in so much trouble.

Dumbledore leaned forward resting his elbows on his magnificent golden desk, once again looking over his glasses at the first year. "Miss Samuels" he repeated, "Do you know what occurred today in the Great Hall?"

Lily nodded her head.

"Would you care to tell us in your words what happened?"

Lily swallowed loudly and opened her mouth several times. No words were coming out.

"Miss Samuels?"

"A Crup was let loose in the Lunch Hall?"

Dumbledore nodded slowly, whilst McGonagall seemed to be failing to hold in a fit, she was making weird choking noises in her throat.

"And do you know why you are here?" he asked

Lily glanced quickly at her Transfiguration teacher before reluctantly turning once again to her Head Master. "Yes Sir"

Sending shivers down her back was the slight rise of the quite aged man's eyebrow. "Would you mind telling us what that reason is?"

Lily internally cringed. This man was so like Principal Mitchell. For a moment she had to think perhaps they were related. Yet again she would rather take her on any day then having to be stared at by the man's piercing eyes.

"I smuggled a crup into Hogwarts last night and held him in my room. But Echo got out when I went to my dorm, and he ran all the way to the Great Hall and then I was sent here"

"Correct" said Dumbledore "And why did you smuggle this Echo into the school?"

Lily inhaled sharply. This could only mean trouble. "Only cats, owls, rats or toads are allowed as pets while boarding at Hogwarts for schooling"

"Correct Again" Lily didn't like this anymore. "And when did you purchase Echo?"

"The day moon....... ummm Remus took me to Diagon Alley to get my school Supplies"

This was where McGonagall stood in. "And he let you purchase this animal? Knowing full well the school rules regarding pets?"

Lily hung her head once again. "No Professor. I first saw Echo when we were having a look at the pet store. Remus told me it wasn't a pet I could take to Hogwarts nor could my ummmm p....par....guardians look after it. So we left, but I ahhhhhh..... I told Remus that I left my wallet inside and went back in and brought Echo. I hid Echo in my bag until we got home. Remus didn't know anything about it."

"This is quite serious Miss Samuels" Quirked the Head of Gryffindor.

Lily hung her head once more. Letting the tears build up within her eyes. This wasn't going well at all.

The loud pounding from behind made all three occupants in the room turn towards the large antique door. Gliding into the room, with his robes somehow billowing behind him, entered one Professor Snape. Holding firm a struggling Echo.

"NNRRGGHH" grunted the sly potions teachers as the puppy sank its teeth hard into the hand of its captor. With a loud yelp the puppy was dropped from the peaky coloured arms and slammed into the ground.

"Be careful!" exclaimed Lily. How could someone be so cruel to a little puppy.....well a magical puppy? Without any permission or such, Lily lowered to her knees and held her hands out to the crup and scooped Echo up without any other words.  
The puppy seemed quite happy with its latest location as it let out a loud, happy yap.

"Thank you Severus" Spoke Dumbledore, "That is all", and with a curt nod, Snape turned on his heal and billowed out the room once more.

Once the door was closed.......... all became silent and all attention was once again turned to the Head of Hogwarts that was behind the desk. Except this time the tension in the room seemed more strained, all thanks to the presence of the latest topic – Echo.

"I must tell you how serious this matter is Miss Samuels" Dumbledore broke the silence.

Lily couldn't even look up. She knew how much trouble she was in, but she didn't want to believe it. Instead she continuously scratched behind the puppy's ear avoiding all eye contact with the two teachers in the room.

"You have broken an important school rule" the Head Master continued "And because of this I have to say detention is unavoidable, Minerva?"

"I have organised you to attend a detention this Saturday Miss Samuels" The Gryffindor Head said. "You will meet up with the grounds keeper at 10 am and you will continue your detention all through the day till the dinner bell is rung. You will also be attending these detentions for the next 2 months"

Tears broke down on Lily's cheeks. This year was definitely not starting off well. Detention for the next two months was going to take its toll. She had no idea how she would do this.

"And that is not where it will end Miss Samuels" spoke the Transfiguration teacher once more "There is in no way that we can bend Hogwarts school rules" Lily had a sinking feeling as to where this was going "Therefore we must remove the crup from your possession and place him in a suitable home"

"No" wailed Lily as the tears ran down. "You can't please! Anything else but that...... I..... I'll................ I'll do extra months of detentions. Please! Just don't send him away..... He didn't do anything" The tears were coming in rushes. Salty rivers down the curves of her cheeks.

"There is nothing we can do" cut in Professor Dumbledore. "A family needs to be found for the crup as soon as possible."

Lily shook her head. This couldn't happen. This was her pet. Echo was hers. They couldn't make her give him up.

"Please hand over the crup to Professor McGonagall, Miss Samuels"

With tears now pouring down her face, Lily stood up slowly and walked what seemed like the walk of doom towards her head of House. With no words spoken she handed the pup over to the teacher. A sob choking in her throat harshly as the entire puppy was removed from her hands.

After the puppy was removed from the room once more, Dumbledore turned and looked at the 11 year old. "I hope you have a serious think about what has occurred here today Miss Samuels. I do not wish to see you in my office again anytime soon. Your mother would have been most disappointed in what you have done."

Lily once again hung her head. She never wished this to be something her birth mother would have disapproved of. What had she done? She should never have tried to smuggle Echo in.

"Now please head of to your next class Miss Samuels"

With a curt nod, Lily turned on her heels and left the office in complete silent. Salt tears falling without a noise down the curves of her cheeks. Completely going unnoticed was the re-entry of Professor McGonagall.

"I am sure she never meant it to reach this level, Albus" Spoke the elderly witch

Leaning against his chair Dumbledore let out a low breath. "She just has to learn she can't get away with anything she wishes, Minerva. Delilah wouldn't have been happy about what just occurred with her daughter."

Minerva looked at the headmaster with a sceptical face. "Are you jesting Albus? She would have been ecstatic that Lily was getting in trouble. Delilah was never one to follow the rules, not even here at Hogwarts....... I have a class now Albus....... I bid you good day" and with that she turned and left.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lily walked all the way to her next in tears. She may have been lucky not to have been expelled but that still didn't make it any better. To make things even worse she had Transfiguration now and with McGonagall having just been in the office with her, she wished right here, right now she could blend in with the wall.

Arriving at the classroom, Lily discovered that they had yet to be let in. Well of course, the Transfiguration teacher had been at the office with her so it seemed obvious. Yet that wasn't as bad as it was when the other students began to realise who had just arrived. They all stopped their conversations and activities to turn and look straight at Lily.

The scene caused at lunch seemed to be a huge topic on everyone's minds at the current moment. Just the looks in their eyes suggested they were curious as to know what went done in the office.

Lily casted her eyes towards the stone floor at her feet, she would have liked to have been known in the school, but definitely not because of this.

"Lils?"

Glancing upwards for a split second, Lily saw that it was Harry standing in front of her. She could trust Harry; he wouldn't pressure her to tell.

"What happened?" he asked. Ok, she thought wrong.

Sniffling, Lily looked straight into Harry's eyes. She didn't have the heart to say any words at the moment. She just hoped her tear stained face would tell Harry that.

Harry let loose a soft smile. Clearly this was something Lily wished not to discuss this very moment.

Instead Harry settled with resting up against the wall. Now there has always been a saying that just as you go to sit down your teacher shows up. This was one of those times.

Just as Harry's back met with the stone wall, the Transfiguration teacher walked around the corner. With a snorted grunt Harry heaved himself of the wall and settled into line with his class mates.

Opening the well oiled door into the classroom Minerva McGonagall turned and faced her first year class. "Please enter silently and fill the class from the front, back."

With this certain Professor being quite feared by the new first years, no student complained as they entered into the room. It seemed the teacher's forever stern face was going to make teaching this class quite simple. Once everyone was seated into place, Minerva turned to face her Ravenclaw, Gryffindor class.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned"

With that spoken she turned back towards her desk and with a swift wave of her wand her desk became a pig before seconds later turning back into the desk.

This display made everyone in the class anxious to begin learning magic, but they soon realised they wouldn't be turning furniture into animals for quite some time; years even. Instead they copied down some complicated notes before each student was handed a match.

After being given the incantation, the class was told they were to attempt turning their match into a needle, and if lucky back again.

That was easier said than done. Halfway through the class the only one in the class that had made any remote change in her match, it appeared to have paled in colour and was beginning to sharpen at the edge. This egged everyone else on. With even just being in their third class of the day, everyone was already annoyed with Hermione's know it all attitude, and her ability to pass through each class with high colours. Someone needed to make a change in their match. Just to take the spotlight off of the girl for even a moment.

Transfiguration was the subject Lily was interested in the most. She so wanted to be able to turn things into something else. It would be amazing. Yet as the end of class drew near, her match just seemed to be sitting there mocking her. Laughing at her for not making a change in its appearance. Drew, who had ended up sitting next to Lily for this class, hadn't made a change in his match either. With a quick huff Drew tossed down his wand on the desk, leaned back in his chair, folded his arms over his chest and glared down at the match.

"This is stupid" he gruffed "all the teachers know none of us will be able to perform magic on the first day. So why make us do it?"

Lily turned her head to look at him. She had to giggle slightly for it seemed that Drew's mouth was beginning to form a pout. Drew turned and glared at Lily. "What are you laughing at? You haven't changed your match either"

Biting back a laugh Lily smirked. "Either you didn't get enough sleep, or I would say you aren't a morning person"

Drew's pout just grew more. "I hate mornings" he huffed. "The world hates me; it's obvious because the sun always comes up"

Lily giggled "I would have hated to be the one to wake you up this morning"

Drew smirked. "So would I. Cause let's just say he won't be doing it again."

"With a smirk like that I would be afraid too." Came Lily's reply.

With a small bark of laughter, Drew picked up his wand once more and began to jab at his match with vulgar words following each failed attempt of transfiguration. It didn't look like anyone would soon see a needle sitting on their desk.

8888888888888888888888888888

As the final minutes of the class came round the corner, every student – well except Hermione – had not succeeded in changing the match. To make matters worse, Lily's attempts of the spell always ended up with a shower of sparks at the tip of her wand and nothing else. It was beginning to get on her nerves.

She wanted, No, she NEEDED to get some physical change in her match, no matter how small, before they packed up for their second lunch break.

With a bit of force and frustrated anger began her words, Lily jabbed her wand towards the match that sat in front of her.

The moment the wand made contact with the desk...................... BANG .....................

The entire class turned towards Lily's desk, just in time to see her entire desk burst into flames.

Lily with she would have said too fast reflexes pushed away from the desk dragging Drew with her. Breathing heavily she stared at the flames until Professor McGonagall used her wand to put out the fire. Leaving behind a black charred desk in its wake.

With the silence of the room deafening, every face looking at her and her breathing roaring in her ears, Lily snapped. For about the hundredth time that day, tears over flowed Lily's lashes and ran down her cheeks. She couldn't take this any more, and with that she snatched at her bag and books and turned and bolted from the room. Leaving behind a room full of shocked students, concerned friends and a worried teacher. Clearly Hogwarts wasn't going to be easy on Lily.

88888888888888888888888888888

Lily just ran and ran. She couldn't do this she couldn't be at Hogwarts. Of all the subjects she had to be horrible at, it had to be the one she wanted to excel at.

With a sharp turn, Lily turned around the corner......... just to run into something solid and found herself sprawled on the stone floor.

"Hey are you alright?" came a voice from up above.

Lily widened her eye from where she laid and only saw a blur. Swirls of Bronze, black and yellow met her eyes.

"I dunno" Lily groaned "Can't see a thing"

"You might have hit your head" The voice – clearly a boy's – said "Here give me your hand I'll help you up."

Holding her hand out in front, Lily felt another hand grasp hers and hoist her into a standing position. "Thanks" Lily said.

"No worries" came the voice. "Has your sight settled yet?"

Scrunching her eyes together, Lily willed her mind to stop swirling.

With caution Lily opened one eye. It seemed somewhat safe, so she snapped both opened.

There in front of her stood a handsome – well cute on Lily's opinion – boy cloaked in yellow trimmed robes. Clearly a Hufflepuff.

His Bronze/brown hair was spiked messily like he just woke up – It still looked nice – His crooked smile was dazzling which went all the way to his grey eyes. "Yeah I have sight" Lily replied "I can see you"

"Well then if you can see let me introduce myself" the boy smiled "I am Cedric Diggory a third year Hufflepuff" with that he held out his hand.

"Lily Samuels, First Gryffindor" and she held her hand out to meet with his. He took it gently. Which confused Lily, wasn't he going to shake hands?

No instead he raised her hand to his lips and brushed his lips over her knuckles.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, no matter how strange our meeting was"

Lily blushed "Yeah sorry about that I wasn't paying attention"

"Where was the fire?"

"I was just eager to get to Lunch. I haven't eaten since breakfast"

"Yes I saw what happened at Lunch. Cute Puppy that was. But isn't the Great Hall in the other direction?"

"Oh.... I...... um....... ah......"

"Are you sure you're alright? You look like you have been crying"

"It's been a hard day..... Already........... And then I had to go ruin my favourite class by setting my desk on fire"

"What class was that?"

"Transfiguration"

"Was it really that bad?"

"We were turning matches into needles and my wand just wouldn't do it." Lily continued under her breath "Stupid experimental wand"

"Experimental?" Cedric must have caught that. "Did you get your wand from Olivander's? I am pretty sure he doesn't do experimental cores."

"Yeah I got it from him. He said it had Fwooper feather in it"

Cedric chuckled slightly "Well that's an odd core"

"That's for sure"

"Well I know it's only first day but would you like some help in transfiguration?"

"Umm sure. But why? I mean you don't know me. Why help me?"

"You seem upset. I am just trying to help out"

Lily smiled "That's really nice of you. Thanks"

"I will see you Sunday at the library. Say after breakfast?"

Lily nodded. "Thanks so much for this"

"No problem" and with that Cedric turned on his heel and disappeared.

A short moment after Lily shook her head. Man this day was getting weird. Shrugging to herself Lily turned around and decided she better get some lunch. Her stomach had stayed silent for as long as it could and now continuously grumbled in to protest of being empty.

**A.N Well there you go another chapter...... hope you like........Please review.......**

**I know I promised it would have been out on Tuesday................. And well that didn't really happen..... But I hope you still like it... Please Leave a Review...**


	20. The Secret Passage

**A.N Hello well this is just the beta version of the chapter. It was read by my Beta **_Insane Anarchist-aka Allie _**Thank you so much for helping me with my**** grammar and spelling and everything involved in the writing of a story.... THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU ! ! !**

**Dedicated to **Nicole White **who made me really happy with all the reviews she has given me recently ...... really happy i was after reading them..... so this is for you**

_The Secret Passage?_

Lily was really having a bad day. She walked into the Great Hall after the drama in Transfiguration expecting to see tables laden with plates filled with food for lunch. Instead, when she sat down she saw boat loads of gravy, piles of roast meats, and bowls upon bowls of roasted vegetables. This was clearly not lunch.

As she settled down in between Harry and Amanda she had to ask, "I take it this is dinner?"

Amanda looked at her like she had suddenly grown a second or maybe a third head. "Yes, of course it's dinner."

Lily raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Oh, I thought schools always held two lunches. Well, that's what we did at my old school."

Amanda sounded a noise in her throat that indicated that she was wrong. "No, that's just muggle schools. It says it on our timetable anyway. We have breakfast, two classes, lunch, another two classes, then dinner. Then usually after dinner there's time for us to do homework and study."

"How do you know all this?" asked Lily. "This is your first year here, isn't it?"

Amanda laughed, "Yes, I am a first year remember. Mum and Dad told me."

Lily blushed at the stupidity of her question. Why did she do that? It just made her look like a fool.

A short moment later, Harry leaned over towards Lily's ear. "Don't worry," he whispered, "I asked the exact same thing about lunch."

"Well now I feel a little bit better, thanks," she whispered back, flashing a smile.

Without another word spoken the first year Gryffindors turned and began to fill their dishes with food. Lily being the most famished as she had missed lunch today. She reached for almost everything she could reach, providing that it was something she actually liked. She wasn't the world's fussiest eater, but she sure was close. Deciding on a drink, she reached for a crystal jug that contained a substance that looked much like cordial, but then again, it could be juice. She poured herself a glass, setting the jug back in its place and raised the goblet/glass whatever it was called at this school, and tipped some of the beverage into her mouth. The moment it touched her lips Lily spluttered, struggling to swallow what was in her mouth.

"What is that stuff?" she asked in a grossed-out tone.

"Its pumpkin juice," piped up Simone from her seat just past Amanda.

"It's horrible," Lily moaned. "You actually drink this stuff?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Amanda. "It's the best stuff there is."

Lily shook her head madly. She could still taste it on her tongue. "I don't even like pumpkin, let alone pumpkin juice. Is there anything else to drink?"

"Just water," came the reply.

Mumbling to herself, Lily poured another glass for herself. This time it contained water. She couldn't believe that someone would willingly drink the juice of what she thought to be one of the most disgusting vegetables in the world. Whatever happened to serving a cold glass of milk for dinner? That's what she always had at dinner back at home. Why did they have to have this weird juice that she would have thought would have come from a health juice bar and not a boarding school? She wasn't happy. She rarely went without a glass of milk for dinner.

Lily didn't say much after that. She didn't really enjoy the fact that she had to have water for dinner. Maybe she couldn't possible asked their Head of House if milk could be served at the table too. Yeah, that was a good idea, if their Head of House wasn't Professor McGonagall, the exact teacher that was present at her excursion to the Headmaster's office earlier today. So that idea was out the window. What she could do about it now she had no idea.

"What are you grumbling about?" piped up an annoyed voice.

Looking up from her dinner, Lily looked into the cross eyes of none other than Hermione Granger. "If you must know, I don't like pumpkin juice and thought it would have been nice if they served milk at dinner," was Lily's somewhat unenthusiastic reply.

"You're worried about what drink you can have at dinner?" snapped Hermione. "If I was you I would be more worried about that stupid stunt you pulled today during lunch. Do you know you broke school rules on the first day at school? I would have been rethinking your enrolment if I was Dumbledore."

Lily has really had enough of this whole drama that occurred today. "Well, aren't you lucky? Your neither me nor Dumbledore." And with further ado, Lily raised from her chair, forgetting her dinner, and left the Great Hall without another word.

8888888888888888888888

Lily huffed as she stalked towards the staircases. This would happen to be the worst day of her life. It could probably even top the day Joe and Cathryn told her she was adopted. Lily came to a halt straight away, and shook her head. That probably wasn't true. That was in fact quite the worse day. Not bothering to go anything further, Lily stood her ground and just looked at her surroundings. Hogwarts was quite an amazing place. It was even so exciting that she was so close to her mother right now. She had walked these halls, lived in her house and had gone to her classes. She was so close but so far away.

"Is the little Gryffindork lost?" said a smug voice. Whipping around Lily found herself looking at the blonde Slytherin she saw get sorted last night. What was his name?

"Aahhh…who are you?" she asked.

The glare from the boy made her shrink back slightly. He had a look as if to say 'How do you not know me?'

"I am Draco Malfoy," the boy said "Clearly you know me."

"AAHHH…no sorry," Lily replied.

"Well you do now. And who are you, Gryffindork?" he snapped.

Lily held her hand out for a shake. "Lily Samuels."

Draco sneered at her hand as if it was covered in filth. "Isn't that nice."

Without another word spoken between the two, Malfoy turned on his heel and strutted off towards the Great Hall door. In Lily's opinion these Hogwarts people were quite strange. They could give Mrs. Figg a run for her money.

Having had enough of just standing, there Lily turned around and began to climb the stairs. The one thing she didn't like about being in Gryffindor was that the dormitories were stationed up on the seventh floor. That was God-knows-how-many stairs up.

Grumbling out the password the moment she reached the Fat Lady's portrait, Lily stomped into the room, ignoring the looks from stray students and plonked herself down onto the two-seater, over-stuffed couch.

She wasn't sitting there for that long by herself. Maybe about five minutes later, Harry showed his face. He strode over to her couch and sat down beside her. "You really aren't having a good day, are you," he said more as a statement than a question.

Lily nodded once again having tears well up in her eyes. "I've screwed everything up and it's only the first day," she whispered. "If it's going to be like this tomorrow I don't think I want to wake up"

"Things should get better," said Harry.

"How do you know?"

"I'm the boy who lived, so they say."

Lily's eyebrows knotted with confusion. "What?" Hadn't she heard someone say something about a boy who lived? Lily opened her mouth to ask questions about what he meant, but they were interrupted.

"Not breaking anymore rules are we Miss Samuels?" It was the Prefect Percy Weasley. "Your actions are quite disappointing, Miss Samuels," he continued. "we are only on the first day and already you have been sent to the Headmaster's office. I do hope this attitude does not continue as I wish to see Gryffindor at the top of the ladder by the end of the year. But it seems that might not happen anymore with you in our midst."

That had cut Lily really deep. She never meant to cause so much trouble or give herself a bad name, but that's what happened. Yet did they had to be so harsh? She knew what she had done, she was suffering from it, and on top of that she also had had to say goodbye to her puppy. Though it seemed Percy was not quite finished.

"And bringing the boy who lived down to your level? I would expect you to be involved in much better friendships, Mr. Potter. Clearly she will become a bad influence on you." And then Percy left, just like that, leaving a shocked Harry in his wake and a cut-raw Lily in tears.

Lily chocked on her sobs as the Common Room began to once more fill with noise. The words that people had spoken to her had taken their toll.

"Hey, hey, hey," whispered Harry. "Don't cry. Come on, let's take you up stairs."

Through her sobs, Lily felt Harry take hold of her upper arm and drag her to her feet. Though her tear-blurred her image she noted that they were ascending the stairs towards the dormitories. But not the girls' dormitories, the BOYS'!?!?!

"My room is the other direction," Lily managed to get out through hiccups.

"Yeah I know, but some of the girls are up there I think. Besides the boys will keep away if they know a girl is in the room," Harry shrugged.

Lily just hiccupped in reply.

888888888888888888888

Once the door into the boys' dormitory was open, Lily was greeted with an almost exact replica of her boarding room. Except....... "Ewww…boy essence," Lily gagged.

"Hey," Harry protested, "it's not as bad a girlie floral scent."

"Lucky I don't wear that stuff then."

Harry just chuckled, "Yeah your more manly like me," greeting Lily with a sight of Harry trying to flaunt his nonexistent muscles.

Lily giggled, "Oh yes, real manly, just look as those muscles."

Harry came to an abrupt halt from leading Lily over to his bed by the window. "Are you making fun of me?" he said in an exasperated voice, faking shock.

"How could you think I would do such a thing," said Lily, faking hurt. It couldn't and didn't last long. Not seconds later did a smirk rest upon her lips.

"Why you......" growled the ebony haired boy. "OOOH, I'm going get you!"

Lily's eyes widened in shock before she screeched in surprise - Harry had bolted straight at her with a face that showed no mercy.

"Stay away from me!" Lily shrieked.

The green eyed boy cackled evilly, "Not after you hurt my feelings..... I think you deserve punishment."

Lily raised an eye brow at her best friend. "I'm so scared," she cried mockingly.

"Oh, you better be, I heard tickling is the worst form of torture."

Lily gasped in a breath. "You wouldn't." Her eyebrows now knotted in some fear.

"HA-HA, but I would," said Harry as he pounced forward.

Lily ran where she could. There was not a lot of space between the red four-poster beds of the boys' dormitory. With the heater-like machine in the centre of the room and the beds surrounding it in a circle there weren't a lot of places to hide either.

Both friends weaved in and out of the beds around the room, forgetting what had happened throughout the day and just downstairs. A happy moment within the dark. Lily was grateful Harry could make her forget her problems so easily.

The chase between the two did not last long. Harry may not look fast but he did have good reflexes and he caught Lily in no time, tackling her onto what was luckily his bed and pinning her under him. "Gotcha!" he cried triumphantly.

Lily just glared up at her friend. "That wasn't nice."

Harry chuckled, "Yes it was."

Lily grunted before pushing at Harry's chest. "Get off me."

Laughing some more, Harry pulled backwards and sat down on the end of his bed, allowing Lily to push herself up and sit at the head.  
"Thanks for the pillow," she grinned cheekily.

"You're welcome," Harry answered. "Be careful though, I drooled a lot last night and haven't had a chance to change my pillow."

Lily reacted in an instant. "Yuck!" she yelled, as she lobbed the pillow at Harry. Slamming into his chest, the pillow knocked the wind right out of his lungs, leaving Harry heaving for a few moments for breath.

"That's some toss you have there, Lils," he puffed out.

Grinning from ear to ear, Lily proceeded to pick up the pillow one more time and hit Harry over the head. "One for good luck." she explained with a cheerful shrug.

"Funny," he stated, quite relaxed.

Letting out a huge sigh, Lily too let the feeling of high giddiness of their recent chase exit from her body, leaving the two friends in a happy silence as they relaxed.

"Some day, huh?" Harry asked.

"You could say that," grumbled his best friend.

"Don't worry about it Lily," Harry said. "It's just one day. It will get better, you'll see."

"Oh, is that the boy who lived talking?" Lily asked.

Harry's messy black hair shook from side to side. "No, that's your best friend talking."

"What is this boy who lived nonsense?" Lily asked. "It seems like a pretty weird thing to be called."

Harry snorted through his nose. "Yeah, and that's just the half of it."

He looked up to see Lily looking at him quite confusedly. To cure her of this moment of brain malfunction, Harry went into a full explanation of the story Hagrid had told him, about how he had lost his parents, the origin of his scar, and the how he had received the said title of the boy who lived.

After a fair amount of time passed, Harry finished his last sentence and Lily was left speechless.

"Oh my god!" she whispered. "That's just......ahhh..... wow"

"Yeah," replied Harry.

"So this Voldemort guy is dead?" Lily asked. "Did you kill him??"

Harry just shook his head.

Lily gasped, "You didn't?"

Shrugging his shoulders Harry just said what he had been told. "Some say he is still out there, you know, he just doesn't have enough energy to come back. But no one wants to believe that. It's easier if he is dead."

"And you're made out to be some huge hero," Lily finished for him.

"i don't even remember anything...... nothing..... not even my parents...... what they looked like, how they sounded, or even smelt," Harry's voice was lowered to a whisper, as if he knew tears were about to come.

"I wish i knew my mum....." Lily said. "I mean…I don't like it how my mum was murdered and left me alone...... that's why I want to find my father and ask him why he was never around, or never came for me."

Harry nodded his understanding. "I want to know if it's all true.....if I look like dad and have my mum's eyes...... I want to see them for myself and not go by other people saying I look like them..... I don't see them when I look in a mirror..... I see me."

Lily gave a half smile..... It was stuff like that she wanted to know too. Who did she look like out of her parents..... whose eyes does she have, whose hair..... the lot.

BANG!

Both heads turned towards the door of the boys' dormitory that had just slammed open. The remainder of the boys sorted into the red and gold house stood in the archway, staring wide-eyed at the girl that was in their room.

"Who's your girlfriend, Harry?" piped up Dean, who Harry met at dinner.

Harry blushed deep red. "Sh...she...she…"

"OH! We're not together," laughed Lily. "We are friends, we didn't expect to see each other at this school, and just wanted to catch up."

"Oh," mumbled the dark skinned boy in embarrassment. "Well, we sort of came up here to go to bed..... it's curfew you see so..... umm…" He didn't know how to ask the girl to leave.

"Oh yeah sure," Lily said in a rush, "I'll just go to bed. Night Harry!"

"Yeah, night Lily," piped up Harry.

Lily walked across the room and pushed through the small group of boys. She smiled at them. "Night," she said, then left the room.

Mumbled replies came from the boys as they blushed. They weren't used to being around girls.

88888888888888888

Lily stepped out of the showers, wrapped up in her pyjamas and towel-drying her hair as she walked. She ascended the stairs towards her bedroom for the next year, not quite ready to go to bed but ready to relax. She reached the door in silence and held out her hand to turn the knob and walk in when hushed tones reached her ears.

"I just don't get why she did it. There had to be a reason why."

"Oh please, Parvati, she did it for attention."

"She broke rules on the first day! She's going to bring the rest of us down!"

Clearly the last was Hermione, given her huge dislike against rule breaking, and the first was Parvati thanks to the second speaker, but the second voice was a mystery.

"But Lavender, why would she do it for attention?" spoke the voice recognised as Parvati. So that meant the second girl was Lavender.

"Well, she probably wants to be popular. I see she has already clung onto Harry Potter, and she is still claiming to be childhood best friends with him...... I mean really, she is just lying."

Lily inhaled a sharp breath. That had cut her deep. She was about to turn and leave for the common room when more words were spoken.

"What do you to think Amanda?"

Amanda was in there talking about her? What happen to them being friends?

"I'll admit it was a stupid thing to do," came her answer.

"What about you Sophie?"

Lily couldn't take it any longer: she turned and walked down the stairs and into the ruby-red common room. She then slumped down into a chair. Tears stung her eyes and her breathing became ragged. She felt left out at this moment. Today had gone badly, Harry had made it lift towards the end, but now she was hitting the low again. Everyone hated her this moment. Well not everyone, she had someone still friends with her. Looking up towards the boys' dormitory stairs, she thought that maybe if she was lucky Harry would still be awake.

Sighing in defeat, Lily doubted it. Harry was one to go to sleep and not even wake up during the apocalypse…well whenever he had slept over he had. He always seemed to sleep on his stomach snoring lightly.

Lily giggled, reminiscing about the first time she discovered Harry snored. That was quite a night, Lily hardly slept from all the laughter that racked her body. And the following morning had Harry claiming he had never snored and never will.

She sat there in the thoughts of bitter memories. Well they weren't bitter memories, they were some of the best she had ever had, but the events of today gave them a sour tint. So once again in less than 24 hours, Lily stared into the flames of the common room fire.

She didn't know how long she was there for, but it did seem to be quite late. The sky outside appeared to be pitched black and the fire had dwindled in size. So it must have been sometime. But Lily made no move to go to bed. She didn't really feel like going to bed in a room full of girls that gave her a hard time and talked about her behind her back. She could probably crash on the three-seater couch, it seemed comfortable enough. There were pillows in the corners, now all she needed was a blanket.

Searching the room, Lily's eyes fell on movement within a tapestry. Within the stitched lines of the material, a magnificent Lion chased around a the most beautiful bird Lily had laid eyes on. Its feathers were tinted with all the colours of the rainbow. It was such a colourful bird.

Wait...... A colourful bird? That's what Moony said a Fwooper was. So was this what a Fwooper looked like?

Lily gasped. A FWOOPER and a LION! This was the tapestry Remus was telling her about: the one that led to the Library.

Lily stood up quickly, ignoring the swirling going on behind her eyes. She didn't need to worry about the consequences of getting up too fast at the moment. She might have found her first secret passage way.

She walked over slowly, getting closer and closer to the tapestry that hung upon the stone wall. It was silent and scary, and yet she was still excited about the entire thing. She may have found a secret passageway that not many knew of. It could be all hers...... Well except Harry, she would have to tell him.

She reached the material in possibly record time, and then just stood there staring at it. Lily had a feeling that was difficult to explain. She wanted to go on, to see what was beyond the tapestry, but at the same time she wanted to go to bed and forget anything she knew about this passage. Why she felt this way she didn't know, but she did.

With a sharp intake of breath, Lily reached her hand out and grasped the side of the tapestry. Letting her breath out, she closed her eyes and began to whisper to herself. "Okay, just do it like a band-aid. Quick and painless."

Without another word she pulled the material to the side.........

**A.N Quite proud i am this chapter ..........^_^**

**I hope you all liked...... i have a poll up too....... its your choice as to when Lily discover who her father is..... so please take a little bit to vote..... but also don't forget about a review..... i like reviews.... it makes me happy.... so therefore i type more and give dedications....**

**Till next time.**


	21. The Marauders

**A.N Here is another chapter.... it's up quicker than other updates..... I hope to get another chapter up soon, I have already started on it so it should be up soon. One of the upsides of having no extra shifts at work these holidays. My Poll will be closing soon so make sure you get your votes in.**

**This chapter has not been read over by my beta, its appears she is M.I.A, but i thought you guys deserved to have another update... so enjoy.**

Hanging behind the piece of sewn material, sat a cold stone built wall and nothing more. No secret door or passage what so ever. Could the tapestry have been moved perhaps, or did Remus pull her leg about the passage way. He didn't seem the type to do such thing, so it must not have been for a laugh, but why tell her that there was a way to the Library if there wasn't one?

Now she was just confused. Maybe just maybe the walls changed. Well the stairs do don't they? So why not the walls. Lily snorted at her train of thinking. Walls moving HA that was a good one even in the magical world. It was just weird that she was told that there was a passage here when there wasn't. Moony ad claimed to have used it so many times and he said it was in the Gryffindor Common room and this was the only tapestry with a Fwooper and a Lion in it, so where was this passage?

Was it Invisible? Hidden? Non-existent? A joke?

Could it possibly be hidden? Perhaps she needed to move the wall somehow.

"Okay Genius" Lily said to herself "How do you move a wall only using wrist movements?"

It was just bugging her nerves that this Passage way was not to be seen. Letting out a frustrated sigh Lily leaned forward to the wall to lean her hand against the stone. Yet her hand never reached the stone like it should of. Instead she felt herself falling and became acquainted with stone floor. Now that confused her even more. It wasn't stone floor that was underneath the tapestry but a huge rug, so where in the world did this flooring come from. Snapping her head up for a look, Lily found herself staring down a long narrow pathway surrounded in almost complete darkness, with a few flamed torches lining the walls.

Pulling herself of the ground, Lily brushed the dust of her knees and looked up once more.  
Alright she was definitely losing her mind. Just a few moments ago she was looking at a hallway and now once again she was looking at the stone wall. Yep she had lost her mind or at least Hogwarts was messing with her.

This was not possible. There was either a wall there or there wasn't. It couldn't be both.

Curious, Lily raised her hand to the stone right of the tapestry and brushed her hand against it. Cold stone wall met her fingertips. Nothing weird or unusual about a wall, just plain and simple stone. Just like a wall should be. But as Lily ran her hand towards the left something weird happened. Just as her hand moved into the space of the wall behind the tapestry, it disappeared.

From her wrist to her fingers, she had no visual. She could not see it at all. Hands were not suppose to go through walls. Twisting her head in both directions, Lily assessed the common room for anyone that might be watching her. Having an all clear, Lily turned her attention back to her hand that was still half missing. So there was a passage way....... it was just hidden but not just by a tapestry. It was tricky but a good way of hiding, but very annoying also. Why couldn't it have at least been a door..... not some illusion that had her doubt her own insanity and the minds of her escort...... well mind.

Pulling her hand towards her, Lily once again gained sight of her fingers. Although she knew she still would have them when she pulled them out of the door, it was still reassuring to see them.

Eager to see the Library, Lily took one large step towards the wall with her eyes tight shut. Although it was obvious that she would walk through, the thought that it looks like a wall is enough to get the nerves going. For what would happen if she went to walk through only to find it was a solid wall.

A slight chill ran down Lily's back as she took the step. It was possible that it was just the feeling you would get when you walked through an illusion. It was only a guess as Lily had never seen anything like this before.

Cracking her eyes open again. Lily saw the flame torched hallways once more. She was getting excited now. This was her first secret passage way of hopefully many. She would have to get them out of Remus, and the best thing was that Moony had told her not many students knew about this passageway....... why she did not know........ but if it was so unknown, She would have ask Remus how he came across it.

Taking a deep breath, Lily began to walk. Ignoring the shadows the flames made as much as she could, Lily walked for a while down slopes around a sharp corner only to have her feet swished out from underneath her.

"AAHH" she yelp as she met he ground. Groaning as a bout of pain coursed through her body, Lily glared at the object that she had apparently fallen over. It looked much like a baseball bat only stubbier in size. It was clearly old due to the state of the wood it was carved out of, as well as the rusted colour of the metal bands wrapped around the bat. Whatever it was it wasn't going to survive the night.

In a vent of rage, Lily stepped up and swiped the object from the ground and whipped her arm back ready to throw. Engraving along the handle caught her attention. _Sirius Black_ it read. A student perhaps? Well his bat was toast whoever he was. Raising it above her head, she pushed her arm forward. Nothing happened. She couldn't bring herself to destroy someone else's property. She wouldn't like someone to destroy her belongings no matter how old it was.

Stepping towards the wall, Lily placed the bat on a ledge in the wall. The light of the flames around her light up the name once more, Lily backtracked at this. This meant it was not just Moony who had discovered the passage way. Some Sirius person had known it was here too. Maybe it wasn't that secret as Moony had once thought.

With nothing else to ponder about this Sirius character, Lily began down the passage again, really hoping that she doesn't come across another object that causes her to fall over, because if she did its wouldn't be given mercy like the bat.

Yet it seemed this would not happen. Only a few moments passed before Lily came to a dead end. There was a wall in front of her, one on each side and just a hallway leading back to the common room. Was this another illusion? Would she have to walk through this wall as well.

Reaching her hand out towards the wall, Lily's fingertips brushed hard stone. So it was no illusion, it was a solid wall... and how exactly was she supposed to get through? Frustrated Lily leaned on her arm against the wall and let out a sigh.... maybe this passage wasn't as exciting as she originally thought.

Feeling defeated, Lily slumped on her arm against the wall. This wasn't going according to plan at all. Lily had thought it would have been easy as looking behind the tapestry and walking through to the other side......... but no, she had to come across illusions, bloody bats and now a solid wall. Man she hated this.

Sighing once more, Lily shifted her weight off her feet and onto the wall. With a jolt of shock Lily moved forward slightly. Straightening up, she stared at the wall. Had it just moved? Putting both hands against the stone, Lily pushed forward. The wall moved with her. Budging with each step she took. About to push the wall completely out, Lily started to worry......... wouldn't the wall fall down if she pushed further?

She wanted to see the library. She had come all this way, she may as well keep going.

With a determined intake of breath, Lily once again applied pressure on the wall, pushing it forward. As it reached the location it would fall, Lily closed her eyes, cringing, waiting to hear it fall and meet the ground with an almighty bang. Instead she felt the stone brush her fingertips as it moved right. Snapping her eyes open, Lily found the wall fitted snugly to the right against another wall.

Surprised at this happening, she stepped forward into the room. Books, was all she saw, books. Lined together on shelves that covered the floor in every direction.

Smiling widely to herself, Lily took a few more steps forward..... Moony was right..... this was a brilliant secret passage to know.

Lily had never seen so many books, not even at her state school or local library of Little Surrey. To top it off as well was the fact that these titles belonged to the magical world. None ever finding home in a muggle's bookshelf.

She moved in and out of all the shelfs taking in only a few titles of all the thousands that were here. She came across the Restricted Section also. She maybe all alone in the library at the moment with no one to stop her, but that didn't mean she was going to prowl into a place that was out of bounds..... at least not yet.

Coming closer to the end of the alphabetical ordered books, Lily stumbled upon a curious section within the 'W' part.

_Werewolves_, so many books on these creatures. It seemed odd that they would have so much on this one creature and not a lot on any other. Shrugging it off, Lily stepped forward to investigate the titles closer. They had obviously hadn't been used in any current time, if the layer of dust on them was any indication, but one in particular was so covered in dust, no student must have looked at it in years..

Picking it off of the shelf, Lily puffed her breath over the cover. As the dust began to move away from the book and onto the ground, Lily got a better read of the book's title.

_The Wonders of Werewolves_

It seemed different then the other library books Lily had seen on her short walk. It seemed so well read that the cover page was no longer solid, but flexible as a piece of cloth. Someone obviously had loved reading this book. Turning the book in her hand, Lily investigated the cover back to back. It did seem different. Maybe it was the lack of presence from the Library code that rested on every other surrounding book.

Opening to the first page, Lily let out a gasp. Right there in front of her very eyes read:

_This book is the property of: Remus J. Lupin_

This had been Moony's book. Why was it here? Why hadn't he taken it when he left after his last year here? Could he have lost it and may still be looking for it? Lily inspected the book even close than before.

Its yellow pages slipper past her thumb as she flicked through the book. Notes had been made in the margins in neat familiar hand writing. Still flicking through the book, Lily jumped slightly when the book stopped flipping and rested on a page. It wasn't the content of the page that made Lily jump, but the single photo pressed in between the seam that had.

Moving just like the painting by the moving stairs were five teenagers mucking around with each other. There right in the centre Lily thought for a moment that she was looking at Harry. They were so much alike it was uncanny. Beside this Harry clone was a girl with fiery red hair and Harry's bright green eyes. Was this his parents perhaps?

Sneaking up on the unsuspecting Harry clone was a boy with black scraggily hair and grey eyes. As he dunked a bucket of water over the Harry look alike's head, his mouth moved into a smiled laughter and he rolled onto the ground in fits. He fell at the feet of another teenage boy. Right away Lily knew who it was. It was the younger version of Remus, during his schooling years. He seemed not carefree but more carefree then he appeared today. He didn't have as much lines on his face but there was still that scar across his face in this photo as he did during the trip to Diagon Alley.

As she looked at Moony's body language, she noted he was slightly embarrassed, but perhaps that was the blush that had crept on his face when he glanced to his left. There biting her lip as she looked back at Remus, was a most beautiful woman she had seen. Her hair fell in brown curls past her shoulders, her cheeks were rosed with a blush as well, perhaps about being caught looking at Remus. Her eyes glistened with happiness, those bright aquamarine orbs. So close to being like Lily's but so much brighter. Who were these people?

Flipping over to the back of the picture she found that familiar calligraphy from her morning note down at the bottom.

_The Marauders (James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin), Lily Evans and Delilah Samuels._

There in Remus' own handwriting was her mother's name. Flipping it back over she looked at the girl that had those bright aquamarine eyes. This was her mother. Her mother..............Lily couldn't stop staring at the picture. There openly FLIRTING with her escort, was her mother.

"So much for not liking her aye Moony" she muttered to the teenage Moony who was still blushing.

A creaking door made Lily's breath hitch in her throat. A meow of a cat that followed had her heart pumping faster. "Is there someone in the Library, Mrs Norris?"

Mrs Norris? Lily had heard about that cat, she belonged to the caretaker, the scary man that prowled the corridors at night seeking out students who were out of bed. She so didn't need this right now. If she got caught out of bed just a few hours after the lunch incident, her life here at Hogwarts would most likely be over.

Snatching up the book and stuffing the photo back in the page. Lily put the book under her arm, turn and ran. She needed to get back to the passageway before she got caught. Sprinting as fast as she could, Lily could swear she could hear footsteps following hers, but she dared not look back to find out. Turning a final corner, Lily saw that passageway in front of her still open. Running into the secluded passage, Lily turned around and grabbed onto the wall. She had to get it closed before the caretaker Filch came round that very same corner. With a burst of strength Lily had the wall closed faster then she had it opened.

Finally letting her breath out Lily slid down the wall and onto the ground. Her heart still pumped a thousand times a minute. That would have to be one of the scariest things she had ever done. Even worse than the time she was in Harry's cupboard the time the Dursley's came back.

Hearing footsteps stop at the wall Lily held her breath. Filch was just on the other side of the wall. If he knew it existed and opened it right now she would be toast.

"I could have sworn i heard something this way my sweet" came the wheeze of Filch. At least he didn't know that Lily was just on the other side. Once she heard footsteps die off in the distance, Lily stood up. Breathing deep she decided she had had enough excitement for one day.

Walking back down the passage this time in the direction of the Common room, Lily once again came across the bat she had fell over earlier. The flame still flickered close to it, reflecting the owners name. Lily looked at it once again. She had seen that name other than on that bat.

Pulling the book out from under her arm, she flicked to the page that held the photo and flipped in to the back. It had the name _Sirius Black_ on the page, spelt exactly like the name on the bat. So that black haired, grey eyed boy was the owner of this bat. Well that explained why she found it down here. Remus must have shown his friend the passageway.

Turning to continue walking Lily stared at the photo all the way. It wasn't until she ran into the back of a ruby red couch did she realise she was back at the common room. This photo and this book were definitely going into a letter she was going to write to Remus.

Lily stifled a yawn. But for now she was going to bed.

Slinking up the stairs and sneaking into her shared room, Lily sank into the blankets and let out a sigh of content. She was back in a comfortable bed, the silence of the room was welcoming as she didn't know what she would do if anyone else was still awake, after over hearing them earlier she didn't know what to say to any of them.

Whilst Lily lay under the covers she stared at the photo she held. This one photo had brought forward so many questions she needed to know the answer to. And if she was right about this Lily Evans being Harry's mother; because we already knew that this James Potter Character was his father, and she knew Harry's mum shared her name, then Harry would have some questions too. And it seemed that Remus just might hold the answer to probably all of them.

**A.N Well Lily does seem to be getting into a lot of trouble already. And it appears that Remus might be getting a very long letter soon. Not to mention that detention is coming up and we will see Cedric again soon. And i think Lily may meet the twins soon and only god knows what will happen when Lily meets those two. **

**Well i hope you enjoyed it and keep your eye out, the sorting hat's warning may just be coming to play in the near future. Reviews much loved.**


	22. More of Moony

**A.N Wow another update. This would have to be my longest chapter ever. It reached 17 pages on my word document. I am quite proud of that. No chapter I have ever written has been this long. And it isn't that long ago that i posted my last chapter. Don't you just love holidays?**

**Well please enjoy this awfully long chapter. And please note that scenes in this chapter come straight from the book 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone"**

**COULD YOU PLEASE TAKE A FEW EXTRA MINUTES AND SEND ME A REVIEW WITH YOUR IDEAS FOR WHAT TASKS LILY SHOULD DO FOR DETENTION. WINNER RECIEVES A DEDICATION. OF A HOPEFULLY SIMILAR LENGHTED CHAPTER.**

_More of Moony_

Lily let out a groan the next morning when she was woken up by the noise of her room mates. It wasn't exactly early when she went to bed. In actual fact it had been just a few hours ago that she had laid down in her bed. She didn't like it when she didn't get a full rest. It made her somewhat grumpy and just a tad bit more stubborn. But it wasn't a drastic change that no one could cope with.

As the other first year Gryffindor girls continued getting ready for the days classes; Hermione doing all these tasks with her nose in a book, Lily dragged herself out of the bed only to sit down on the desk beside her and rest her head against the flat wooden surface of the furniture. Why couldn't be the weekend? She could sleep for a few more hours if it was so.

Groaning once more, she raised her head only to lay her eyes on the book she had brought back from last night's adventures. Remus' book that contained the photo, of what was most likely Harry's parents, her mum, Remus himself and another boy by the name of Sirius. Snapping into a more awake state then before, the 11 year old reached her hand slowly to the left and grabbed a piece of parchment and the ink well that was used as a paper weight. Snatching up the quill that rested on the desk; not caring at the moment who it belonged to, and began to write her letter to Remus.

Lily lowered the quill into the well and turned around.

"Excuse me Hermione?" she asked in a sort of sweet voice, causing the busy haired girl to raise her eyebrows. "Is there a way to make a copy of a moving photo?"

Hermione looked at her as if she was another planet. "Yes there is a spell that allows you to do that. Why?"

"Well I was sort of wondering if it would be possible for you to copy this picture for me"

Lily flipped open the book to the photo and held it up for Hermione to see. "Please?" she asked.

With a loud huff, Hermione walked over to the desk Lily sat at, pulled out her wand and with a quick word from her mouth, Lily now held to copies of the photo she found last night.

"Thank you" she said as she watched the girl retreat to her bed.

Lily placed the newer looking photo on her desk and placed the other photo; the original in an envelope she found in the desk draw. Just as she was about to place the letter she wrote into the envelope as well, she felt that perhaps she needed to write just a final tiny note to her escort.

Letting out a satisfied sigh, the new Gryffindor sealed the envelope, addressed it to Mooney and now just needed to send it. With what?

She didn't really feel like asking Amanda if she could borrow her owl again so soon, or after last night, so this might be a bit difficult.

Opening the window that was beside her bed. Lily put her whole head outside and looked around. The Owlery was apparently the stone tower separated from the castle, but Lily didn't think she would be able to get there in time to send it and still make breakfast before class. Maybe she didn't need to as it appeared maybe her luck was changing. There just a little way away from the window and sitting on a small ledge, sat a beautiful owl.

It could be one of the school owls.

Whistling, Lily smiled slightly when she saw she had gotten the owls attention.

"Come here girl" she cooed at the amber eyed creature "Come here"

The owl hopped all its way up to the window sill, and even allowed Lily to stroke her silk soft feathers.

Lily smiled "You're very beautiful"

Lily had remembered that Remus said that many owls love receiving compliments and this seemed true for this owl also, if the affectionate nips to her fingers were any indication.

"Could you perhaps send a letter for me?"

Lily told herself then and there she needed an owl. They would have to be one of the smartest creatures she had ever met. The owl was now standing there on one claw, holding the other out in front waiting for the letter to be tied on. She was actually going to allow the Gryffindor to send a letter with her even though she didn't belong to Lily. Tying the letter tight enough so that it will stay on for the flight, but not too tight so it wouldn't hurt the beauty's foot, the 11 year old watched the owl turn around and begin to ready itself for launch into the air, when Lily realised the owl didn't know who it was sending the letter too.

"Wait"

The owl not moving its body at all swivelled it head in an almost 180 degree turn so that it could look at Lily with its eye's but still have its body facing into the slight wind.

"I need you to send it to Remus Lupin" Lily informed as she turned and grabbed the photo Hermione had duplicated only a short while ago. She held the photo up for the bird to see and pointed to the young version of Remus. "He looks like this only a bit older"

Hooting softly as if she understood, the owl turned her head front ways and launched herself into the air and began to fly off in direction Lily hoped was towards Remus' house.

Once the bird became a small speck in the distance; which didn't take long, Lily smiled to herself as she closed the window.

Today she hoped would be different then yesterday. At least she wouldn't have to wait all week to go and get tutoring from that third year Cedric. With today being Friday, it was just one more evening. But with it being Friday came their final class being potions, with that evil Professor Snape every Gryffindor hates.

Dragging her feet to the shower room, Lily began to prepare for today's classes. Only one day in and she was starting to feel the drag of getting up early. She so needs to sleep better during the summer.

After ridding her hair of those annoying rat nest knots and washing her face, Lily walked into her shared dormitory only to find it vacant of all its tenants. Knotting her eyebrows together, she scanned the room in a suspicious way. This didn't seem normal, five 11 year old girls, up bright and early all ready for school. Well maybe she was the one that wasn't normal. Shaking her head at all the weird behaviours of her fellow roommates, Lily began to get dressed into the uniform that was now laid out on her already made bed. Already made bed? The girls she was sharing a room with at the moment didn't seem like people who would make her bed, considering their thoughts about her.

So who made her bed? It had been made yesterday as well.

Looking around the room once more Lily had that feeling she wasn't the only one here.

"Hello?" she called out, "is somebody there?"

With no reply given, the ashed brunette began to continue getting dressed. All that was needed now was for her to put her shoes on. How she missed being able to wear her own clothing to school. She wasn't one to love wearing skirts and dresses. Those were left for when Catherine wanted her to look her best when she went out.

A slight rustling sound made Lily stop reaching for her shoes from under her bed.

"Hello?" she called again.

There was another rustle from the bed beside her and she could have sworn the drawn back curtains had moved. Placing her shoe carefully on her bed she crept toward the bed beside her praying to the heavens that there were no squeaky floor boards. Placing a grip on the blood red curtains, she drew a breath a pulled the curtain away with a huge amount of un-needed force.

A small yelp of surprise made her look down. There before her was one of the strangest things she had ever seen. With its tennis ball sized eyes open in horror, its bat like ears folded against its head, it could pass as a scared deformed puppy in trouble, but that's not what it was. Anyways puppies didn't wear light green doilies around them as skirts.

"Oh Hello," said Lily "Why are you hiding?"

The creature's lip trembled as it looked up. "Pepper cannot be seen miss"

"Is Pepper your name?" Lily asked

The creature nodded.

"Well Pepper my name is Lily, I am pleased to meet you" Holding out her hand in front of her for a shake in greeting. Yet Pepper just stared at the hand instead.

Getting a bit awkward, Lily lowered her hand to beside her body.

"Not to be rude but what are you?"

"Pepper is a house elf miss"

"Please my name is Lily"

"Sorry Miss Lily"

Lily let out a snort of defeat. Obviously this house elf didn't get she just wanted to be called Lily.

"Well what do House elves do?"

"We House elves are here to keep the place clean miss. We must do so unnoticed and unseen for the family we work for miss."

"Oh so your sort of like a maid. You work for Hogwarts. So how do you get paid?"

Pepper scowled. "We house elves do not work for payment. Getting paid is unnatural to our nature. Pepper is here to clean and make dinner, and she is happy when she sees the students happy."

"Well that is a nice way to get paid" Lily replied

"Pepper does not get paid"

Lily jumped slightly at the harsh tone of Pepper's reply. "I know you don't get paid, I .... Well... I."

This was getting weirder with every passing second.

"So what were you doing in this dormitory?" Lily asked.

"It is Pepper's job to clean this room," came the house elf's reply. "I thought room is all empty until you came in. I didn't have time to leave so Pepper hid. But you found me. Pepper is no good at job"

"Oh I'm sorry, I just noticed the curtains move and got curious as to what was hiding. I am sure your god at your job"

"Curiosity killed the cat Pepper always says"

"You're probably right Pepper" decided Lily. "This curiosity might get me in trouble one day. But like I said, your are very good at your job. I have never seen my bed made so neatly before"

"Thank you miss" smiled Pepper, "Pepper is only knew to job"

"Well it is really well done. And sorry about finding you. I will do better next time to not notice you are in the room."

"Thank you Miss, but Pepper likes you, maybe once in a while you can find me"

Lily smiled. "I will hold you up to that Pepper. But now I must go, I need to eat breakfast before classes start."

"Ok, Bye Miss"

Lily laughed slightly as she slid her shoes on, grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

"Good bye Pepper, and its Lily"

As Lily descended down the stairs she heard Pepper yell. "Bye Miss Lily"

Making Lily only smile more and lighten her mood as she made her way down to the Great Hall for Breakfast.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry glanced up and down the Gryffindor tables in search for his friend. But there was no sign of her. What could be taking her so long?

The opening of the large doors into the hall caught the attention of so many students, that for one moment Harry forgot about Lily and became interested in who was about to enter the Hall.

Walking straight into the Hall and right in his direction was Lily. All dressed for class, a smile on her face and a spring in her step. She didn't seem to notice or care that so many people have stopped to look at her.  
Scooting a bit to the side, Harry made some room for his brunette friend to sit down on. Making sure she had a plate already for her.

As she sat down she turned to Harry and beamed her white teeth at him. "Good Morning"

Looking at her with a bleary eye sight Harry slurred "Is it really?"

"Well for me it is" she countered

"wfry?" mumbled Ron with his mouth loaded with food.

Lily looked somewhat confused "What did he say?"

"Well roughly translated we guess that means 'why'" spoke the dark skinned boy from her year.

"Ummm thanks"

"Dean"

Lily smiled slightly.

Harry caught her attention. "Well?"

"Well what?"

Sighing in a slight annoyance Harry looked at his friend with an 'I worry about you look', before he continued.

"Why are you happy this morning? I mean really Happy?"

Lily shrugged. "I don't know. I had a good night last night and this morning I met a House elf named Pepper"

"You actually saw a house elf?" asked Hermione from just a few places down. "An actual house elf?"

Lily nodded. "Her name was Pepper"

"I've read about those they are like maids but they don't get paid so you could say they are slaves" Hermione informed.

"Have you read about everything?" Ronald said, "Yesterday it was the Remembrall of Neville's and now it's House Elves. Is there something you haven't read?"

This seemed to shut Hermione up as she did not utter another word and turned back to eating her breakfast while her eyes speedily read another book of hers.

Everyone else seemed to turn back to their food, the interesting morning of Lily's did not seem as interesting as it did originally and the group of first years fell into silence was they all began to eat; well in Ron's case inhale.

Harry turned to Lily. "I thought maybe you had slept in. Thought it might have been my chance to get back at you for waking me up with that bucket of water."

Lily giggled at the memory. "No such luck"

"I will get you one day"

"In your dreams" Lily smirked. She then turned to her plate and began to eat breakfast.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When the final moments of breakfast came to a close and the students deemed it time to head off to class. The food on the tables disappeared and the first year Gryffindors began to stand; except for Hermione who had left quite a few minutes ago for her first class.

Lily stepped away from the bench and swung her bag over her shoulders.

"Come on Harold it's time for class"

The glare she received from her friend made her giggle.

"My name ISN'T Harold. It's Harry. HARRY"

Lily swished her hand in dismissal. "Whatever you say Harold"

She burst into a laugh as her friend began to glare even more.

"I am so going to get you one of these days"

Lily laughed even more as they began to head towards the doors of the Great Hall.

"My Dear Harold, you have been saying that since we were nine"

Harry mumbled under his breath about his name being Harry not Harold before he said in a volume that his friend could hear properly.

"And I mean it. I will get you one day."

"Yeah Yeah Yeah I'm scared" Lily replied in a monotone. "Come one we are going to be late for Herbology"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Remus John Lupin had just washed his mug from his morning coffee and was about to head out of his room in Hogsmeade. The Daily Profit Jobs pages in his hand and his wand in his pocket. Yet when he opened the door to leave he found one of his ex-professors standing in front of him.

"Professor McGonagall" he said in a shocked tone.

"Good Morning Remus" she smiled "And Please its Minerva. You are no longer one of my students"

"I'm sorry Minerva" That sounded quite strange to him. "I was just on my way out"

"I figured that, but I have a matter I need to discuss with you about a certain girl you escorted to Diagon Alley on July 31st "

Remus nodded "I believe you are talking about Lily Samuels?"

Minerva nodded. "That is correct. It seems she purchased a certain crup I believe you know about whilst in your company"

Remus' brow knotted. He did not remember such a purchase ever happening.

"Well perhaps we do need to discuss this" he said as he opened the door wider and allowed the teacher to step into his room.

"I am only in search for a job and that can wait another day"

Minerva sighed slightly. "Remus I do not understand why you do not take up Albus' offer of becoming the Defence teacher. He has offered it to you for quite some years now."

"I do not believe it is my career we are here to talk about Pro..... Minerva"

"Of course not I was merely stating" she countered. "Now about this crup"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Stepping into the main hall of the school after a hot morning in the green houses, whispers from the older year levels followed Harry all the way down to the dungeons. Yet the whispers weren't just about him today like they had been yesterday.

"There, look"  
"Where?"  
"Next to the tall kid with the red hair"

"Wearing the glasses?"

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scar?"

"Who is that girl that's walking next to him?"

"That's that girl that smuggled in the crup that got loose yesterday"

"I thought they said she got expelled"

"Just a lot detention"

"Isn't she a Samuel?"

"I heard about that family. Inheritors from Helena Ravenclaw herself"

Hearing this Harry stopped in his tracks. Ravenclaw was the name of one the founders of this school.

"You never told me that" he accused.

"Yeah well I didn't know she was the daughter of one of the founders until yesterday alright?" The whispering was getting on her nerve and it was starting to put a downer on her good mood.

"Oh' was Harry's reply.

Potions turned out to be one of Harry's least favourite subjects. And the teacher Professor Snape, ever since the welcoming feast Harry had come to believe that he had hatred towards him. But the teacher proved it quite clearly whilst in the class.

Just like the Charms teacher, Snape began the class with the calling of the role and like Professor Flitwick stopped at Harry's Name.

"Ah, yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new – _celebrity."_

Draco Malfoy and his friends Harry remembered to be known as Crabbe and Goyle, sniggered behind their hands. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word – like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping the class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as a big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed the little speech as Ron and Harry exchanged looks with raised eyebrows.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry glanced at Ron, who looked as stumped as he was and Lily had that look on her face that clearly asked 'Are you speaking English?'

"I don't know sir," said Harry

Snape's lips curled into a sneer.

"Tut, tut – fame clearly isn't everything. Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if i told you to find me a bezoar?"

By now Hermione had her hand stretched as high in the air as it would go without her leaving her seat, but Harry didn't have the faintest idea what a bezoar was. He tried not looking at Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, who were shaking with laughter.

"I don't know sir"

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"

Harry forced himself to keep looking straight into those cold eyes. He _had _ looked through his books at the Dorsey's', but did Snape expect him to remember everything in _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_?

Snape was still ignoring Hermione's hand quivering in the air.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfs bane?"

At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching towards the dungeon ceiling.

"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

Lily's mouth fell open in shock. Harry had never spoken back like this at their old school. Well not since he got in trouble the last time he did.

A few people laughed, while Lily noted one of the other Gryffindor boys, Seamus he name was, wink at Harry. Snape, however, was not pleased.

"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfs bane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for you cheek, Potter."

Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potion lesson continued. Snape put them into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. While Harry got paired with Ron, Lily was paired off with Lavender much to her distaste.  
Snape swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy, whom he seemed to like. He was telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs; which Harry thought was a bit unfair as Lily's potion appeared to be exactly the same as Malfoy, when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus' cauldron into a twisted blob and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class were standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot Boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville.

"You – Potter – why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

This was so unfair that Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Ron kicked him behind their cauldron,

"Don't push it," he muttered, "I've heard Snape can turn very nasty."

"Oh and I Guess this is his sweet and sensitive side?" retorted Lily.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Stepping out of the dungeons after the potions class was up was Harry's happiest moment of the day so far. Potion would have to be the most horrible class he had to attend at Hogwarts.

"God he's a git" Ron said.

"You got that right," came the reply from Lily. "He was so mean to you wasn't he Harry? Taking those points because he wanted to?"

"I didn't even do anything wrong. I wish McGonagall favoured us like Snape favours the Slytherins. He practically was kissing Malfoy's feet in there"

Lily sighed. "Well it's over now. Till next week" She stretched her hands to the ceiling snapping the kinks out of her back. "Well what we going to do this afternoon?"

Harry glanced at Lily in a guilty fashion. "Well I am going to see Hagrid this afternoon and I offered Ron here to go with me"

That had struck Lily a bit. She had wanted to show Harry the photo she found. "Oh...well that's ok....I was going to check if Mooney had gotten back to me anyway.... I see you at dinner"

Without waiting for any comments. Lily turned and headed towards the Grand Staircases that would lead her back to her dormitories. He face was slacked in sadness. It was not very often that her and Harry did something separately. But perhaps she couldn't have him to herself all the time anymore. She was not his only friend anymore.

She walked all the way back to the common room to find she did not have any mail waiting for her. So she decided that for the rest of the afternoon she might read _the Wonders of Werewolves. _

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry had regretted opening the mouth the moment he saw the hurt flash across Lily's face. He should have just invited her as well. He was sure Hagrid wouldn't have minded. But he didn't. Instead he watched his friends walk away her head hung low. They had not very often done something apart.

"Are you coming mate?" asked Ron.

With one final saddened glanced in the Direction Lily had gone, Harry sighed. "Yeah"

And for the second time that day they stepped out into the Hogwarts Grounds.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Remus let out a great big sigh the moment he closed the door behind him. His search for a job after his chat with Minerva hadn't gone so well. No one seemed to want to hire him. Perhaps his ragged and frayed robes didn't make a good first impression but these were the only robes he could afford. He needed his money for the potion he needed each month and it wasn't exactly cheap as chips that drink.

Throwing his room keys into the bowl in the centre of his table, Remus dragged his heels all the way to the small kitchen bench. He needed a coffee, a really strong one at that. As he was about to start boiling the jug he noticed that an owl was staring straight at him with a slight glare.

"Yes?" he asked.

The owl screeched. It wasn't a slight hoot but a loud, angry screech.

"I would take that as you have been here for a while"

The owl screeched again and held its leg out to be rid of the burden it had had tied to its leg for a huge amount of time.

"Alright" Remus sighed as he reached out and began to untie the note. As the final note was released the owl let out one final screech, took a large nip at Remus' finger drawing blood and took flight out the window.

Placing the finger in his mouth to sooth the shooting pain and stop the blood, Remus walked over to the table, completing forgetting about his want for a coffee. This Letter was from Lily. It was only a short time since the last letter she said.

He opened it up wondering if maybe she was about to tell him all about this echo.

_To Mooney,_

_Well it was an interesting first day._

_I had a look behind the tapestry of the Lion and the Fwooper last night and at first I questioned your sanity. I found a stone wall behind the tapestry. I was expecting to find a hallway looking thing or maybe a door, but no I found a wall. At first I thought maybe the tapestry had been moved, then I thought maybe the wall had moved (the stairs move why not the walls right?)_

_You know how I found it? I fell to the ground and found myself looking at a passage way and when I stood up I was looking at the wall again. It can really do the brain in. Then to find out how I did it, I watched my hand disappear into it before got the nerve to walk through it.  
Another thing is that you didn't tell me that I was required to move a wall at the end of it. I thought it would fall or something._

_But I got there. Eventually_

_The Library is amazing. I have never seen so many books and none that I saw were those you would find at a muggle library. I got to an interesting section towards the end of it. I found SO many books on werewolves. It was a lot of books for just one subject. I may have to rent one out one of these days. But what was interesting was I found a book about them that didn't belong to the library........ It belonged to you. _

_Does the 'Wonders of Werewolves' sound familiar?_

_I brought it back with me if you want it returned. I didn't know what to do with it and besides it's not a library book so I can't get in trouble for taking it can I?_

_I found something else of yours as well. Inside the book there was a photo. _

_You're in the Hogwarts' Grounds I think. And you are with a few other people. Some of them I was quite interested in. Like someone named James Potter? Is that Harry's dad? What about the Lily girl? Harry said I had the same name as his mother... Is the girl in the photo his (Harry's) mum?_

_There was another boy with you as well. Sirius Black? Oh that reminds me I found a bat belonging to him in the passage way. Well to be honest I fell over it. Does he want it back? I could send it to him if he wants........_

_On another hand there was one more person I was really interested in. My Mum. She was in that photo. I know you said you knew her but you didn't have to lie to me when you said you never liked her. The you in the photo keeps blushing when you look at her. And she does the same when she looks at you. What is going on!?!? _

_Can I get some answers please?_

_You're keeping stuff about my mum from me, and I know you probably don't have to tell me but by the looks of this photo you seem like the right one to ask._

_Please?_

_Lily_

_P.S I am giving you back the photo I found. I belonged to you and I have reason to believe that these people are or were you friends. So it's now back with you. _

_P.S.S By the way how did you find the passage??_

Remus couldn't believe his eyes. His book, his photo all found by one person that maybe shouldn't have found it.

Scribbling down a reply on the parchment he had placed on the table. Remus sent the letter with his own owl before turning back to the letter. That books Lily had found. The one he had continuously read. The one with his own notes in it, about his transformations and other things. Lily was definitely going to freak out when she read those notes; she was going to find out what he was.  
Remus ran a hand through his slightly greying hair. Gee this day just seemed to get better and better.

He pulled the photo out of the envelope and had tears fill his eyes. He remembered this day so well. They used to have so much fun. James always the one for a prank, completely smitten by Lily Evans by the time this photo was taken. Lily Evans – what a beautiful woman she became. Always helping always caring, never judging those that others did. Never judging him.

Delilah...... Aahhh had he loved her so much. But it all changed the moment they graduated.

Remus' eyes fell on Sirius. The one that was always laughing. All the way to his cell.  
Sirius never seemed like the one to turn dark. He had despised his all Slytherin family and prided himself in flaunting his Gryffindor sorting. Always mucking around, the gentle man never seemed a killer. But that's what he was. A brutal murderer of 13 lives. He had even killed their old friend Peter and served the Potter's to You Know who practically on a silver platter.

This man in the photo the one responsible for the now wet James Potter, was the reason why Harry had no parents. Why Remus was the only one left.

With a cry of rage Remus grabbed hold of the bowl in front of him and hurled to towards the wall. Feeling slightly satisfied when it smashed to pieces against the hard surface. Breathing out hard Remus' rage began to simmer down and he began to comprehend what he had just done. He sighed and sunk from his chair and onto the floor. God he missed James and Lily. He missed Delilah and he will even admit he missed Sirius. The one that could make him laugh. The one that had discovered his secret. One of his best friends.

Without another word Remus broke down on his kitchen floor. He had no one there to comfort him, no one there to make him laugh, to make it all better. He was all alone.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry and Ron were on their way to see the Hogwarts Grounds Keeper.

Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door.

When Harry knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "Back, Fang – Back."

Hagrid's big hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open.

"Hang on," he said. "Back Fang"

He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black Boarhound.

There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.

"Make yourselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked.

"This is Ron," Harry told Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes onto a plate.

"Another Weasley, eh?" said Hagrid, glancing at Ron's freckles. "I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from away from the forest."

The rock cakes almost broke their teeth, but Harry and Ron pretended to be enjoying them as they told Hagrid all about their first lessons. Fang rested his head on Harry's knee and drooled all over his robes.

Harry and Ron were delighted to hear Hagrid call Filch 'that old git'.

"An' as for that cat, Mrs Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime. D'yeah know every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her – Filch puts her up to it."

Harry told Hagrid about Snape's lesson. Hagrid, like Ron, told Harry not to worry about it, that Snape liked hardly any of the students.

"But he seemed to really _hate _me."

"Rubbish!" said Hagrid. "Why should he?"

Yet Harry couldn't help thinking that Hagrid didn't quite meet his eyes when he said that.

"How's yer brother Charlie?" Hagrid asked Ron. "I liked him a lot – great with animals."

Harry wondered if Hagrid had changed the subject on purpose. While Ron told Hagrid about Charlie's work with dragons, Harry picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cosy. It was a cutting from the Daily Prophet.

_GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST_

_Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown._

_Gringotts' goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that had in fact been emptied the same day._

'_But we're not telling you that was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you,' said a Gringotts' spokes goblin this afternoon._

Harry remembered Ron telling him on the train about someone had tried to rob Gringotts, but Ron hadn't mentioned date.

"Hagrid!" said Harry, "That Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!"

There was no doubt about it, Hagrid definitely didn't meet Harry's eyes this time. He grunted and offered him another rock cake. Harry read the story again. _The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied earlier that same day. _Hagrid had emptied vault seven hundred and thirteen, if you could call it emptying, taking out that little package. Had that been what the thieves were looking for?

As Harry and Ron walked back to the castle for dinner, their pockets weighed down with rock cakes they'd been too polite to refuse, Harry thought that none of the lessons he'd had so far had given him as much to think about as tea with Hagrid. Had Hagrid collected the package just in time? Where was it now? And did Hagrid know something about Snape that he didn't want to tell Harry?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lily was half way through the book on werewolves when an owl tapped on her dormitory window. She reluctantly put the book down. The text as well as Moony's side notes had made her so much more interested in werewolves.

With a slight skip in her step, Lily reached the window, opened it to allow the owl inside, untied the letter and allowed the bird to fly away before she closed the window again.

With a slight jump, Lily landed on her bed as the slates underneath groaned.

This was Remus' reply to her letter about the book and the photo.

_Lily,_

_I cannot express how disappointed I am with you at the moment. I was quite distressed when Professor McGonagall showed up on my doorstep to question me about the purchase of a certain crup I had told you, you were not able to purchase. Yet here I find out that you had gone behind my back and brought the puppy and then smuggled it into the school._

_I thought you were a bit more educated than that and I do hope I never hear of anymore of your troubles for at least another year. Because I too have had my share of visits to Dumbledore's office during my schooling all thanks to the Marauders._

_Yes you were right they were my friends. As you know Harry's parents have passed on (The James and Lily in the photo are indeed his parents), Sirius I have to say is in no position to receive his bat back._

While I am on the subject of Sirius it was he who helped me to discover the passage way. We were having some fun in the dormitory one night, James, Sirius and I and Sirius got a bit pushy towards the end of his Firewisky, and he pushed me backwards into the tapestry thinking I would hit the wall. But instead I fell through it and completely disappeared. Quite a happy memory at times.

_Your mother. Yes I did like her. I did not tell you at Diagon Alley as it is generally something you don't say straight away. _

_I am aware you have a lot of questions that need answers but for know I must leave you at this. In time I will tell you._

_Please do not get up to anymore trouble._

_Remus._

Lily didn't know what to say or what to think. Fortunately she didn't have to for the dinner bell had begun to ring.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After dinner found Harry and Lily talking in the common room while Ron challenged his brother and co. To chess and Hermione had her nose in many text books. Tomorrow was the first weekend of the school year and Lily was going to spend it in detention. But right now that wasn't on Lily's mind. Instead she was enjoying the laughter she was sharing with Harry.

"Well I better go for a shower" Lily butted in as she stood up.

"Tell me about it," said Harry "It's getting hard to breathe in here"

Lily smirked as she tossed a pillow at his face. "Jerk"

Harry just laughed as he watched his friend ascend the stairs to her room.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lily quite enjoyed that shower. She felt clean now. All day she was surrounded with dirt and fertiliser, and then it was weird potion ingredients. It felt good to get rid of the days grime.

Stepping out of the shower room and into the dormitory, Lily's road was blocked by Amanda and Sophie.

"Can I help you?" Lily asked

"Yeah you can actually," said Amanda. "Why haven't you been talking to us today? You completely ignored us."

"Oh that's rich coming from you two"

Sophie looked confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I heard you two okay," Lily replied "Last night when you were all having a good talk about me while I was in the shower. The girls were talking about what had happened at lunch and you didn't stand up for me instead you agreed with them."

"That's not what happened" Sophie stated.

"I heard you!" Lily yelled.

"You only heard half of it" Amanda snapped back. "Sure we did agree with them. Yeah it was stupid but we all make mistakes and besides we did stand up for you. We had a go at the other girls about bitching about you and their mistakes"

"Really?" asked Lily

"Yes really," Sophie said "We're your friends"

"We stick together" Amanda finished.

Lily beamed and lunged at her friends pulling them into a hug.

"Thank you" she told them.

"No problem" Amanda laughed

"Well we're going to bed" said Sophie.

With an exchange of 'good nights' the two Gryffindor girls hopped into their beds and drew the curtains around them, leaving Lily standing there with a huge smile on her lips. Those were her friends.

"Night Lily!" Harry's voice travelled up the stairs and through the slightly opened door.

"NIGHT HARRY!" she yelled back her happiness still in her system.

She heard Harry laugh. "Okay no need to yell"

Lily then too hopped into her bed. Drew the curtains and sank into the blankets. Today was definitely better than yesterday.

**A.N Hope it was good. Please give me your ideas for what Lily should do in her detention. Remember it is with Hagrid and it is in the grounds.**

**Well i hope you enjoyed it.**


	23. Detention Attack

**A.N Okay well the title practically gives away what's going to happen, but lets see who guesses exactly what happens.... well please review.... sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter up..... **

_Detention Attack_

Another morning came and Lily cursed the sun that had decided to rise for another day. Rolling out of bed, Lily glanced at her watch on her bedside table. Out of all the days she had been here she had not once put it on her wrist. Glancing at it, she realised that she had slept in and that breakfast was already half way over.

Cursing loudly, Lily threw the covers aside and bolted into the bathroom, grabbing whatever clothes she could reach. Tossing them on and tying her hair back in a ponytail, Lily rushed back into the bedroom, slipped on her sneakers and bolted out the door and down the stairs in the direction of the Great Hall.

As Lily rushed around the final corner to the door, a set of hands grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to the side.

"Woah, Lily, slow down!"

"Drew?" This surprised Lily. "What are you doing?"

The boy smiled sheepishly. "I wanted to see how you were after the other day," he said. "I tried talking to you yesterday but i could never get you by yourself. You were always with Harry."

Lily bit her lip. "Yeah sorry, it's been really crazy and some stuff has happened with.... um.."

"My sister?" he supplied for her and seeing her confused face he decided to continue. "You seemed to be ignoring her and Sophie or avoiding them"

"It turned out to be a miss understanding." Lily explained.

Drew laughed. "Don't worry my sister can get weird sometimes, so don't be worried if I am going to crack"

For a moment Drew thought he saw Lily breathe a sigh of relief before her face froze, having noticed something from over his shoulder. Turning around himself, Drew saw that Lily had spotted the young couple that had arrived early that same morning talking to one of the school's Professors.

"They arrived here this morning at the start of breakfast and have been talking to Professor Kettleburn since then"

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Professor Kettleburn?"

Drew nodded. "Yeah the Care for Magical Creatures teacher"

"OH!" Lily exclaimed. "I've heard about that subject, it seems really interesting"

Drew nodded whilst looking around the hallway.

_RRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG_

A loud shrill ringing of the school bell indicated that breakfast was over for another day.

Once again Lily cursed. "I missed breakfast" she cried out. "I don't get to eat again till dinner"

"We do have lunch you know. That meal in the middle of the day?" Drew joked.

"I have detention you know" Lily copied back.

"Oh so the rumours were true. You did get detention"

Lily nodded. "Wait what were the rumours?"

Drew rubbed the back of his neck. "Just that you got detention for the rest of your time at Hogwarts"

Lily snorted. "Okay that's ridiculous"

"So it's not true?" asked Drew

Lily nodded. "I only got it for the entire year. That's all my Saturdays gone"

The boy's eyes widened. "Serious?"

Lily's mind halted. "Wait what did you say?"

Had Lily just heard him say Sirius?

"I asked you if you were serious about a whole year's detention"

Lily mentally smacked herself. Her mind was so caught up in all of Moony's secrets.

"No i was only joking," She answered. "I only have the next two months worth of Saturdays full of detention"

"That's got to suck"

"Yeah it does," Lily nodded. "Sorry but i got to go i don't need to be in anymore trouble for showing up late."

"Yeah okay, sorry about holding you up," Drew said. "Hey listen after dinner tonight, we have a gobstones game going on in the Ravenclaw common room. Want to come?"

"Am i allowed in your common room being from a different house?"

Drew shrugged. "I guess we will find out. I mean the Patil twins switched House Common Rooms last night....."

Lily smiled. "Okay sure but what's Gobstones?"

"I'll show you tonight and i might teach you to play"

"Cool," Lily beamed. 'But i got to go i think i am already late"

And with that see ran off towards the front doors, leaving Drew shaking his head.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lily pushed the somewhat ancient doors open with a grunt. These doors weren't exactly made to be opened by 11 year-olds. She was told to meet Hagrid in the Entrance courtyard for her detention. She wasn't even sure what this detention would with hold. She knew Hagrid to be the keeper of Hogwarts Grounds, but what did that mean she would be doing for detention? Surely not attending to the grounds? But then again she did break a major rule...... but for a whole 2 months?

As she stepped out into the courtyard she could easily spot Hagrid at the other end. He was hard to miss being at least twice the size of those around him. Not to mention the beard that sat on his chin. It, along with his frizzed, black hair took up most of his face, that if you got closer you would only see his black beetle eyes.

As she stepped closer to the giant like man, she saw how his beard seemed to creep higher to his eyes. Perhaps this is what happened when the man smiled.

"Ah yer mus' be Lily" he greeted.

Lily nodded. "Yes Sir"

A booming laugh echoed through the courtyard making faces turn, as Hagrid's shoulders jumped up and down as he bellowed in laughter.  
"Just call me Hagrid. None of this Sir stuff. I'm no teacher"

Lily bit her lip and just nodded.

"Now yer going to be workin' with me today" he said. "We are goin' ter be doin' jobs all over the school"

Lily nodded once more. "Okay"

Ruffling his jacket slightly, the Grounds teacher looked around the courtyard and waved at someone. Turning around Lily saw that it was Harry that was waving back. Almost connected to his shoulder was Ronald Weasley who seemed to be still jabbering away about a subject that didn't appear to be that interesting if Harry had zoned him out.

Harry turned his head slightly and looked straight into Lily's eyes. He gave a sad smile in her direction. Lily shrugged her shoulder giving a smile in return. This wasn't what she wanted to do first weekend hear or for the next 7, but she had to instead of spending them with Harry, Drew, or Amanda and Sophie.

"Well today we will be working in one of the greenhouses" the large man informed. "You got to work on the vegie patches"

Lily nodded her head silently. It didn't seem that bad. Working with vegetables was pretty easy, unless they shared the same greenhouse as a few of the magical plants they were introduced to yesterday in Herbology. Some of those plants weren't exactly friendly, especially when they wrapped their vines around you in attempts to feed on your flesh.

"Follow me" said Hagrid as he turned and began walking.

Lily followed behind, not saying a word. She was here to serve her consequences not chit chat. As they step out on the actual grounds of Hogwarts, the sun almost blinded Lily. It truly was bright and it seemed that today it was going to be quite hot. As she watched her feet crunch into the path as she was led away from the castle and towards the greenhouses she had just been in yesterday, she heard a very familiar bark.

Turning sharply, Lily saw Echo running full blast towards her followed by the young male from just a bit back in the entrance hall. Lily bent down to the ground, a smile on her lips and held the puppy close.

Tears sprung to Lily's eyes immediately. This was her puppy and she had to say goodbye. Was this what parents felt like on the first day of school? When their children left home? Lily didn't like the feeling that cut at her insides, or the way that her heart seemed to twist and clench.

As shadow fell over her as she knelt on the ground. As she looked up she saw the young man that had been chasing the dog.  
"Sorry about him, he is a bit of an energetic fluff, heard he escaped a girls room and got chased into the Lunch Hall."

"The Great Hall" Lily corrected. "And yeah he can run a lot, i think my sides still have cramps."

The guys eyes widened slightly. "Sorry. I went to Durmstrang. Oh you're the pup's owner?"

Lily nodded, not trusting her voice to speak. Boy this was going to be hard.

"I'm so sorry about this," he said. "you know taking this puppy away from you"

"His name is Echo" Lil retorted as she held the puppy close while standing.

"Oh well Echo will be coming to live with us now," he smiled. "We are just in the village down the road. Hogsmeade?"

Lily shook her head. "Never been"

"Oh well when you are allowed you should come and visit us and you could come see Echo" Well at least he was letting her come see Echo.

Lily nodded, her head slightly dizzy from all its shaking. "I would like that thank-you"

"I'll hold you too that," he said. "But right now I really do have to take him"

Lily looked down to the puppy that had settled down in her arms and had his eyes half closed in sleep. A sob became lodged in her throat, as tears rushed down her face. This really was goodbye.

""I'll miss you Echo" she whispered.

The puppy hearing his name looked up at the girl and felt the tension around her. He whined loudly as more tears fell from Lily's eyes. She could hold it no longer. Lily let the sob pass over her lips loudly. The salty tears not stopping as some dripped over her lips and onto her tongue. This couldn't be how this would end.

Lily hadn't noticed that her arms had wrapped around the puppy in a vice like grip until the man had begun to try and pry Echo from her arms. She couldn't possibly let go. Yet this man was better built then her and of course and more strength, so Echo was in his arms in under seconds and Lily could do nothing about it.

"When you come to Hogsmeade just ask where the Britton's live" he said. "I'm so sorry about this"

Without another word spoken the man turned around and walked off in the direction of his obvious partner and the schools Care for Magical Creatures Professor by the front gates. She hadn't even known the man's name who was taking her puppy away from her. She hadn't even gotten to choose who her puppy went to. She didn't know anything about this couple that was now leaving the school's grounds. Another sob wracked her body. He was gone. Not coming back.

Lily didn't notice that Hagrid had realised she wasn't behind him and had walked back towards her. Nor did she hear him speak any words of condolences. She wouldn't have known he was there until he placed a dinner plate sized hand over her shoulder.

"Come on," he said. "Cheer up, you'll see him again"

Lily just shrugged slowly not trusting her voice to speak. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she began walking once more behind Hagrid, being completely surrounded by his gigantic shadow. Already this day was longer then Lily wanted and now it was getting even longer.

All the way to the Herbology greenhouses, the brunette first year held her head low, watching the grounded and the Grounds Keeper's feet for direction. They walked for a small amount of time before they reached their destination and it wasn't until Lily ran into Hagrid's back did she realise they were there.

"Well today yer goin ta be weeding the patches in room 5 and ya ay get round to starting the soil. But ya also have to attend to the pumpkin patches near me house," Hagrid informed. "We need them pumpkins all ready for Halloween."

Lily nodded at her tasks. So her detention was to work on a vegetable patch for two months. This could be easy.

"Yer tools are on the wall inside and yeh going to be using a bag Professor Flitwick has charmed to be bottomless. I ain't so good with spells meself. Besides I don't have me wand anymore"

Lily's minded went a bit haywire. How come Hagrid didn't have a wand anymore?  
As Hagrid held the door open for her entry, Lily walked in slightly amazed.

It wasn't how magical this room was or the magical plants that it held that amazed her. It was the fact it was just like a normal greenhouse. No magical plants moving around wanting to eat anything or shooting needles into the air. Instead in the room sat normal gardening tools she had grown up with. Bags of regular potting mix and fertiliser, even a hose pipe and watering can, what was going on?

"Yeh going to be helping Professor Sprout with an experiment," Hagrid spoke as she continued to look around. "She wants to know if growing vegetables the muggle way is better than growing them by using magic"

Tending to a garden the muggle way. This could actually be easy for her considering she grew up knowing how to garden

Hagrid continued. "So yeh have to tend to these real good, cause we are going to be using them once they are good and see what the votes are"

Lily just nodded biting her lip. "Okay" she croaked.

"Well yeh can get started and i just have to do a few jobs in the greenhouse next door."

Lily nodded once more pushing her half sleeved shirt further up her arm as she walked towards the patch on the other end of the room. 'i should just start from the back and work forward' she thought. But she knew it would take a fair amount of time to get this all up and growing, considering there were four large patches in total.

Lowering herself onto the small stool by the last raised patch, Lily shoved her hands into the pair of worn out gloves she found beside her. She would probably bring her own gloves next time.

Finding the first weed shoot closet to her, Lily grasped it firmly and pulled. Last time she had helped Harry garden his Aunt's yard, the plants came from the ground quite easily, yet these ones today didn't even seem to move.

Gritting her teeth at the plants stubbornness, she once again tried to pry the plant from the ground. This time the brunette stood from the stool and put more energy into her arms, when no change happened, Lily lifted her foot up onto the ledge of the garden and pushed off. She could have sworn she felt the plant budge slightly. Knowing she would need more power in her push, she gave a grunt as she pushed against the patch even harder.

"AARRGGHH!" Lily shrieked as she plummeted to the ground. For some reason the plant had come out easily. Looking at the weed she still held in her hand and then to the rest of the patch, Lily became confused.

"What in the world?" she asked aloud.

Shrill laughter filled the room as what appeared to Lily as the weed shoots moving.

So she was working with magical weeds?

Professor Sprout had mentioned these in her class yesterday.

Magical weeds were basically devil weeds that liked to play tricks and games on gardeners. So in all this wasn't going to be an easy detention as she first thought. She was going to be here for a while, like it was going to take more than two months to get this done.

Throwing the weed into the large bag to her right, Lily stood up from the ground and brushed her glove covered hands on her dark blue jeans as she heading straight back towards the patch and grasped another weed, ready for the exact same process as before, a meeting with the ground.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It had turned into hours before Hagrid returned to the greenhouse to watch Lily plummet to the ground with another weed in her hand.

"Blimey!" the grounds keeper exclaimed. "You're really dedicated to yeh gardening aren't yeh?"

Lily let out a breath like laugh as she stood from the ground. She had hair plastered to her forehead due to sweat and was starting to regret sleeping in during breakfast.

"Magic weeds" she spoke out of breath. She had finally rid every patch in that room of weeds and it had taken a lot of energy to get those annoying, mischievous plants out of the ground.

"Ahh those are annoying little suckers" Hagrid sympathised. "But on other note we gotta get heading towards my place and get ya working on the pumpkin patches"

Lily nodded, but Hagrid continued. "Well with yeh weeding done, you'll get more done next week, you have the whole day to work on these. Come on then let's go"

Just as they were about to walk out of the greenhouse, Lily's stomach gave a great growl in hunger.

"And i might have to see about getting yeh some Lunch"

Lily bit her lip in slight embarrassment. "I missed breakfast"

Hagrid chuckled lightly. "well i better get yeh some food, don't want yeh collapsin' on me. Just don't tell McGonagall about this. Yeh were supposed to have breakfast and dinner, but considerin yeh missed breakfast, i guess i can give yeh some lunch. Come on i get some food in me hut"

With that they left.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lily could say that she was glad Hagrid had slid passed a few of her detention rules and gave her lunch. Although the rock cakes he had given her as part of the meal almost broke her teeth, she was glad that she now had food in her stomach and in a way was in quite a happy mood whilst attending to the pumpkin patch.

Yet these pumpkins were nothing like she had ever seen. These vegetables were HUGE. There had to be magic involved in these. Although she had been told by Hagrid that was the case; some weird product in dragon manure, you didn't really need to know this prior to looking at them. They weren't exactly normal looking.

That had been a while ago now. Lily could not believe that almost the entire day had already passed. The sun was already sinking in the sun and the moon had begun to show in the sky.

"Looks like a full moon tonight" Hagrid spoke up from the back step of his house. "Werewolves will be out tonight"

Lily stopped her work abruptly. "You know about werewolves?"

Hagrid chuckled. "Every magical being knows about werewolves"

Lily blushed at his words. That was such a stupid thing for her to ask.

The grounds keeper chuckled again. "No need to get embarrassed," he said. "I know a werewolf"

The brunette's eyes widened. "Really?"

He nodded. "Went to this very school for seven years. Poor kid can't get a job because of that one default. Some people are so prejudiced yeh know?"

Lily nodded in more of a just go along with it way, she only vaguely got what this man was talking about.

"Well I better get some of these tools back inside, yeh won't be needing them anymore," Hagrid said as he heaved himself of the step. "You keep workin n i'll be back in a minute"

Lily heard the door of the man's hut shut as she continued to work on the nearest pumpkin. She couldn't have been working long before her neck hairs stood on end. Looking around her Lily's eyes fell on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. It was so close to her, its first row of trees being only mere feet away from the pumpkin patch. She had that feeling that something was there.

Snorting it off as paranoia, Lily turned back to the unnatural pumpkin.

Only minutes later Lily snapped her head around to the forest once more. She could swear she had heard a twig or something snap behind her. "Hello?" she called out towards the branches. "Hagrid?"

No reply from the grounds keeper. Instead a deep growl had begun to rumble from between the trees. Lily got really scared. Something was out there and it was getting louder.

In the blink of an eye a grey blur had shot out of the trees and knocked Lily from her feet. Blinking away the stars from her eyes, Lily came face to face with the muzzle of an apparent angry wolf. The teeth that were bared right in front of her nose rolled out putrid breath and the large paws pressed her shoulders into the ground, pinning her down. The golden eyes closed to slits as the wolf glared down at what Lily assumed herself to be its prey.

"HAGRID !" she yelled out hoping for help to come and FAST.

Just as the wolf reared back ready to take its first bite, the back door of the hut slammed open and an arrow whizzed straight into the ground just inches away from Lily. The wolf realising there was a threat, pushed off of Lily and took off straight back into the trees.

"Merlin Lily are yeh alright?" Hagrid asked shakily. "Did it bite you? Did it scratch you? Lily tell me?"

"I..... don't.......know." Lilly drew out. "Why is it so important?"

"That was a werewolf Lily" Hagrid almost yelled as he shook the girl's shoulders.

"What?!? I read about that.... there bites change people into them." Panic had officially taken over. "What do we do?"

**A.N dum dum DUM..... well didn't see that coming. Don't worry people she won't die.... nothing has happened.... chill......**

**Well please review.....**


	24. What a Weekend

**A.N Holy smokes people it's been ages since i updated this story and i feel so guilty. I got so distracted by school and work. Exams came round really quick. Plus I had dancing concerts, drama recitals, competitions plus i went to Brisbane for the So You Think You Can Dance Auditions with my sister. Then only today did i get back from my trip to Lady Elliot Island. People if you want a Holiday with snorkelling and diving with so many different marine animals i would recommend this place it was Amazing. **

**Well I'm going to start the next chapter now...... hope you enjoy this one for now.**

_What a Weekend_

Lily sat silently on a Hospital Wing bed watching Madam Pomfrey bustle around in a panic.

She didn't know why there was all this fuss, she felt fine. She had no bite marks on her, not even a single scratch so why was there all this panic. If she had been bitten that would be another story but she was fine. The full moon was now fully in the sky and she felt no different.

"Now Miss Samuels where are you hurt? Did the wolf have a chance to bite you?" the school Healer asked as she measured out a potion. Lily shook her head.

"No Madam Pomfrey" she said "Really I feel fine"

"I'll decide if your fine" the school healer snapped slightly.

"Honest Madam Pomfrey" exclaimed Lily. "I got knocked to the ground from behind and before it got the chance to bite me Hagrid shot an arrow and it took off. That's all that happened"

Hagrid nodded his head fast. "I shot at him i did"

"Drink this" The healer said as she held out a potion underneath Lily's nose. "Even if that is true, I am still going to have you stay the night here in the wing"

Lily let out a groan and lay down fast onto the bed. This was just what she needed. To be spending her first weekend at her new school in the hospital wing. She wasn't supposed to be here. She was meant to have had dinner and gone and met up with Drew at the Ravenclaw common room.

Lily sat up sharply. "I need to tell Drew something."

"Miss Samuels?" inquired the school healer.

"I was supposed to meet him after dinner and he was going to teach me some of the games the magical world has. He doesn't know anything that's happened and is going to be waiting for me" Lily explained making sure not to mention anything about meeting him to go into the Ravenclaw common room. She didn't need to get Drew into any trouble also.

The nurse let out a sharp sigh. Clearly Lily was getting on her nerves.

"Fine" She spoke sharply. "Hagrid go find Mr. Williams from Ravenclaw and let him know his plans with Miss Samuels can no longer happen this evening ."

The Grounds Keeper nodded quickly, turned around and left the wing. Not before knocking over several objects that went smashing into the ground.

"Oh honestly" Pomfrey exclaimed as she rushed over to the items on the floor. With one fluid movement her wand whisked through the air, and a second later the broken items where repairing themselves and soaring back into their places.

Lily was gobsmacked. You could even repair broken items. This was surely going to help her keep her allowance longer. Especially if she could repair all the items she broke at home. First she had to know what spell it was.

"Excuse me Madam Pomfrey, would you be able to tell me what spell that was, the one you used to fix all those things Hagrid knocked over?"

"It is known as Reparo. But i do not want to see you using it anytime soon. You will learn it in later years. Understand?"

Lily nodded."Of course. I can't turn a match into a needle without starting a fire so i won't be trying anything new anytime soon"

"Well then perhaps seek some help. Professor McGonagall would likely be more than happy to help out, and if not perhaps seek tutoring from another student."

"I have Madam. I am getting some help from Cedric"

"Mr. Diggory?"

Lily nodded.

"Well i can gladly say Miss Samuels that you will be turning a match into a needle in no time. But if you excuse me I need to speak with Professor Dumbledore. I will be back in a short while and I expect you to be still here when I return"

With the look Lily received from the healer, she can gladly say that she would not be going anywhere. A look like that could glue anyone to their seats.

Within seconds Lily was alone. The healer could certainly move on her feet, she had bustled out of the room so fast it was scary.

Sighing at the silence of the room, the only thing Lily could do was look around the room from where she sat. She would get up and wonder around the room but she was afraid that it would be something Pomfrey didn't want her to do. It was going to be a lonely and quiet night tonight.

* * *

She wasn't quite sure how long she had been sitting alone in the hospital wing, but Lily was sure if she was to leave she would find everyone from her year graduating... Well maybe not graduating but she could swear it had been ages since the school healer had left her here. Apart from that she was getting really bored.

Her eyes landed on the window halfway down the room. The moonlight shinning through it was extremely bright. It must be a large and bright full moon tonight. Maybe she could get one peek at it and sneak back to her bed without anyone knowing.

Smiling to herself, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and allowed her feet to come in contact with the cold stone. Her shoes had been taken off when she was laid on the bed earlier, now she wished that she had kept her socks on.

Shaking it off, she pushed her weight of the bed and stood tall. Now all was needed was to walk to the window and have a look.

She got one step forward before the large doors of the ward began to open. Cursing silently at her luck she quickly jumped back onto the bed and prayed it looked like she hadn't moved.  
Yet instead of the appearance of Madam Pomfrey into the ward, Lily was surprised to see Drew walking somewhat stealthy into the room with a bag strung over his shoulder.

Letting out the breath Lily had been holding, she sent a glare towards the boy.

"Give me heart failure why don't ya" she exclaimed "I thought you were Pomfrey"

The boy's facial features converted to a smirk. "I'll take it by that action that you were doing something you were told not to? Ever heard of Deja vu?"

"Oh your hilarious aren't you" came Lily's reply dripped in sarcasm before she poked out her tongue.

Drew chuckled before his face turned serious. "I heard what happened. Are you okay?"

Bubbling her lips to mimic that of a horse Lily replied "Nothing happened, I'm alive, I'm healthy and I am sane"

"You sure about that last one?"

Drew was greeted by a glare once more.

"The wind could change and your face could stay like that"

"I'll take my chances"

The boy rolled his eyes and shook his head as he sat down on the edge of the girl's bed.

Lily scooted up further into the pillows of her bed to allow drew to be able to sit Indian style down the other end.

"So what's in the bag?" she inquired

"Just because you're in here, doesn't mean you're going to bail out on me teaching you these games"

Lily beamed. She had been looking forward to this night for some time and had been bummed out when she ended up in the Hospital Wing, so to have Drew come had made her day.

"So what's first?"

"Let's start with an easy one. Exploding snap"

"EXPLODING SNAP!"

"That's what I said"

"Wow these games seem so interesting"

"Wait till you get to the harder games"


	25. Werewolf

_Werewolf?_

Lily and Drew were only half way through their first game of exploding snap when the school healer walked through the main doors, returning from her talk with the headmaster.

Both children froze. They were not sure whether Drew was supposed to be in the Hospital Wing. As they sat there in silence looking straight at Madame Pompfrey, the healer stared straight back.

Lily broke the silence first. "I'm sorry, he came in and visited and then we got caught playing games"

The healer's face broke into a small smile. "It's quite alright Miss Samuels, patients in the ward are allowed visitors but i suggest you do not start a new game after the one you are involved in now as there is not much time left before I must have Mr Williams leave for curfew"

Both first years nodded and turned back to their game. Clearly they didn't have too much time left before Drew would have to leave for his dormitory, but that didn't need to pull down the excitement of the game they were playing.

Hoping to be sneaky and maybe get if not a whole game in but at least the start before the school nurse decided it was time to go, Drew decided he might introduce the basics of Gobstones to his new friend.

He hadn't even started explaining the game before Madam Pomfrey came back into the room, startling Lily who had been holding a gobstone and causing it to fly from her grip and roll across the room.

"I told you Miss Samuels to finish that game and pack up. So what is this? Another game" she said in a stern voice. "Please pack up and say goodbye before i lose my patience." And with that she left the room once more.

Lily, letting out a frustrated sigh climb out of the bed and walked over to the rouge gobstone. It had rolled quite a far distance. It was now over near the windows of the Hospital Wing that looked out into the grounds and was bathed in the light of the moon that was now high in the sky.

"It's a weekend" Drew exclaimed. "You'd think we'd have a later curfew".

"It's beautiful" was the reply.

Drew's eyebrows knotted in confusion. That wasn't exactly the type of reply he was after.

"You think curfew is beautiful?" he asked turning to face her near the window. The gobstone was already in her hand but now she was standing right at the window bathed in moonlight staring out at the moon.

"No, the moon is beautiful" She said. She turned to face him. "Don't you think?" She turned back to look out the window.

Drew shook his head. His mind had to be playing tricks on him. She had only looked at him for a second so it was clearly a trick of the light.

"Lily" he said. "Can you look at me please?"

"Why?" she asked. But she still turned around and faced him with a smile on her lips.

Drew gasped in shock and looked at Lily in fear.

"What's wrong Drew?"

Drew didn't answer her. "MADAM POMFREY !"

The healer rushed in with such a speed, it seemed likely that the healer was already on her way back in to check if they had cleaned up.

"What is it Mr Williams?" she inquired.

The boy just point at his friend.

Madam Pomfrey followed his arm and her sight rested on the girl who had been rushed into her ward only hours ago.

She gasped as well.

"What's going on?" Lily asked panic twisted in her voice.

"Your eyes" The healer's voice quivered. "They're gold"

"What does this mean?" Drew asked.

"It means that the werewolf did more to Lily then we first thought"

"You mean she is a werewolf?" Drew panicked.

"I'M A WEREWOLF?!"

"Mr Williams can you please go to Professor Dumbledore's Office and tell him to come to the Hospital wing please the password for his Office is Cotton Candy and please return to your dormitory"

Drew nodded and bolted out the door completely forgetting the bag he brought full of wizarding games.

The healer then turned to Lily.

"Miss Samuels can you please return to your bed and do not leave the bed or the Ward, we need to figure out what has happened."

Lily was panicking. "But i can't be a werewolf. It didn't bite me. It didn't even scratch me!"

"Please Miss Samuels"

Lily complied but in a shaky matter. She was definitely panicking and perhaps showing signs of shock.

The healer pulled a potion from the pocket of her robe.

"Here dear drink this it's a calming draught"

Unlike earlier Lily took the potion with no fuss and downed it without a sound.  
She calmed down a large amount, but her eyelids became heavy.

"What did you give me?" she slurred

"I gave you a calming draught Miss Samuels" The Healer answered.

Lily's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she slumped onto her bed, dead asleep.

"Laced with a sleeping draught" Madam Pomfrey finished once she knew the girl wouldn't hear her.

Things were definitely not right here. Lily was showing symptoms of being a werewolf, yet when she was brought in earlier she did not have a bite mark on her nor a scratch. Madam Pomfrey really needed to talk to Dumbledore now.

* * *

Harry was sitting in front of the common room fireplace not paying much attention to others around him. He was starting to get a bit worried. He knew Lily had detention today but surely she would have been back by now. It was way past dinner time, and dinner time was suppose to be when she finished, but she never came to the meal.

So he sat there in a chair by the fire that looked directly at the portrait hole, so he wouldn't miss her coming in. He had probably been sitting there for a while now, if the amount of wizard chess games Ron had gone through with some of the others in the room. Harry himself had been asked to play, and he would have for it looked interesting because the pieces moved themselves, but he couldn't concentrate enough to learn the game.

Then something happened Harry didn't think was allowed. A Ravenclaw student walked into the Gryffindor Common room. It was that boy Lily had sat next to in Transfiguration yesterday. What was his name again? Well whatever it was he was the twin to the girl sorted into Gryffindor.

He was clearly out of breath as if he had been running around the entire castle.

"What are you doing in this common room?" asked Percy, "How did you learn our password"

"Professor Dumbledore told me" The boy explained, "I've been sent to get Professor McGonagall"

Percy nodded and walked out of the Common Room for only a few moments before he re-entered followed by the Head of Gryffindor.

"What's the matter Mr Williams?" The Professor asked.

"It's Lily Samuels Miss, She was attacked before dinner and now something is happening to her that Professor Dumbledore said to ask you to go to the Hospital Wing."

"Very well, thank you Drew" With a sort few seconds McGonagall was out of the Gryffindor common room and out of sight.

In a matter of seconds the words Drew had said had processed through Harry's mind and he shot up into standing position. "Hey Drew" he called out. The boy turned to face him so he walked towards him.  
"Did you just come from the Hospital wing?" Harry asked.

The Ravenclaw first year nodded.

"Can you take me there?"

"Sure" said Drew. "Come on I know a quick way of getting there"

As Drew began to leave the Common Room, Harry ignored the call from Ron for a game of chess and quickly followed Drew outside. Harry had heard about the Healer within the school's hospital wing and was told she can mend things in a heartbeat. So to have Hogwart's Headmaster and Gryffindor's Head of House to be rushing to the Hospital Wing, clearly things were much worse. He needed to get there quick.

* * *

It had taken a fair few minutes to reach the Hospital Wing but now Harry stood right outside the big doors that had his best friend just on the other side.

He wasn't quite sure what he was to do. Should he knock or just walked straight in. When he thought about it barging right in seemed quite rude. So instead he raised his arm up, balled his hand into a fist and banged his knuckles against the door.

The sound rebounded all along the wall surrounding him and left leaving an eerie silence behind. It wasn't a long wait for Harry and Drew; who remained beside him, before the school's healer opened the door slightly and peered down at them.

"Mr Williams I thought i told you to return to your Dormitory" she stated sternly.

The boy gulped in fear of the Healer's tone.

"Yes Madam Pomfrey you did but Harry here asked me to bring him here"

Madam Pomfrey's gaze turned towards Harry. "Are you ill Mr Potter?"

"No Miss, Lily's my best friend I wanted to see if she was alright"

"I'm afraid visiting hours are over Mr Potter and even if they weren't I could not allow you into my ward as we are still working on what is wrong with Miss Samuels"

Harry's face dropped. He wasn't going to get to see her tonight and see if she was alright. Madam Pomfrey must have seen the green eyed first year sadden in disappointment as her facial features relaxed into a sympathetic gaze.

"Perhaps Mr Potter," she said, "If you wish to see your friend you may come by tomorrow afternoon on your way to dinner. Perhaps by then we shall know all the answers to what is wrong with Miss Samuels and she may then also be up to visitors."

Harry nodded slightly more elated then before, Drew however hadn't utter a single word or showed movement since his reply to the healer.

"That's all I can do for you now Mr Potter, because right now I must return to my patient. I would also suggest that yourself and Mr Williams head off to your respected dormitories as it is going on past your curfew. Good night boys."

"Good night Madam Pomfrey" the boys replied in unison and then parted in the direction of their sleeping arrangements.

Once seeing the boys disappear around corners, Madam Pomfrey let out a light sigh before closing her ward doors for the night and headed off towards her patient that was turning out to be quite a mystery.

* * *

When Lily had woken up from her potion induced sleep, she was glad to say she was no longer panicking about the werewolf situation. Instead she was quite angry at the fact that Madam Pomfrey had drugged her with something she wasn't told about, that and she was getting bored – easily and fast.

The school's headmaster, Gryffindor's Head of House and the School Healer were chatting away above her as if she wasn't even in the room. They were muttering about the full definition of what turns one into a werewolf and from she had read in wondering with werewolves, you had to be fully bitten to obtain the lycanthropy yourself. Yet it wasn't like she was going to be able to say this to the adults in the room. They were still muttering on to each other but Lily had come to zone them out and turn her attention to something else. Perhaps it was time that she tuned into the conversation going on about her.

"I don't understand how she can show signs of a werewolf but show no signs of a bite." Professor McGonagall said.

"It's not something I am familiar with myself either" agreed Dumbledore, which seem to shock the other two adults in the room.

"I don't quite know myself" Madam Pomfrey muttered. "Perhaps i need to have a word with Remus about this."

Lily's head shot up and without a second thought she interrupted the conversation.

"Remus? You mean Remus Lupin?" she asked.

"Yes my dear" answered Dumbledore. "Remus is quite an expert on werewolves, we think perhaps he might be able to explain what has happened."

"When will he be coming?" Lily asked bubbling with excitement.

"I will send for him to come tomorrow afternoon, perhaps around the school's dinner?"

The two Professors in the room seemed to agree and without another single word said, Dumbledore and McGonagall turned on their heels and left the ward at the same speed they had entered a short while ago.

"Now Miss Samuels, I need you to get some more sleep. It's been quite an eventful day" The healer informed.

Remembering what had occurred earlier with the potions Lily had taken, the girls facial features darkened slightly into a glare.

"I'm not tired after you tricked me and drugged me"

The healer returned the glare with one of her own. "I would suggest you try and go to sleep or I will be forced to administer another sleeping potion to you"

The first year Gryffindor huffed.

"This wasn't how I planned my weekend to be" she mumbled.

"This isn't the kind of weekend I was looking forward to either Miss Samuels, but beggars cannot be choosers. Now please get some sleep. I will be extinguishing the lamps in this room now and will be retiring to my own quarters. I expect to find you asleep in that bed tomorrow morning when I return to check on you, is that clear?"

"Crystal" the eleven year-old glared back.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head.

"You're going to be trouble the entire time you attend Hogwarts I just know it. You couldn't even get through the first day without landing yourself in trouble. I'd hate to see what you can do with seven years." And with that she darkened the room by blowing out all the lamps with a quick swish of her wand, and mere seconds later she had closed to doors to her quarters and locked them with a sound click.

Lily waited a few minutes before she dared even move and inch. When she decided that it appeared that the Healer would not be coming back into the ward, Lily quietly slunk out from under the covers of the hospital wing bed and had her feet come in contact with the stone floor. Tip toeing as lightly as she could, The brunette girl moved towards the large doors that lead out into the hallways of the school. She grabbed the handle firmly and gave it a light tug. LOCKED!

"Miss Samuels, That better not have been you trying to exit the Hospital Wing" came Madam Pomfrey's voice from within her quarters.

Lily knew similar statements to that all too well. Generally it meant that the person - mainly an adult, was just on the other side of door and were about the quickly swing the door open to bust someone in the act of opening a door or in this case leaving when they weren't supposed to.

With quick movements, Lily bolted to the bed she had just momentarily left ducked under the covers and tried to appear as though she had been there in that bed the entire time. Luckily she did, because just as she suspect seconds later, the doors to the Healer's quarters opened up to reveal Madam Pomfrey, waiting to bust Lily standing by the door.

She glanced at the door, then glared at Lily.

"Boy aren't you lucky. Keep in mind if I see even a toe touching the ground next time I check on you there is going to be explaining."

Lily must have appeared to be confused as the Healer explained further.  
"That's right Miss Samuels, at various times in the night I might just decide to come in and see if you are still in that bed."

The school healer watched the girl's face turn from one of confusion to one of complete innocence.

"Don't try anything Miss Samuels, for you may never know, I might have a monitoring charm on you that tells me if you ever try to leave your bed"

With a stern look on her face, Madam Pompfey turned back towards her quarters and shut the doors behind her, leaving Lily in a somewhat now darker room - now that there was no moonlight, with thoughts rattling through her mind.

Did Madam Pomfrey really have a monitoring charm on her? Was there even such thing as a monitoring charm? Really? A monitoring charm?

Lily decided not to try her luck anytime soon as the past few events showed evidence that perhaps luck wasn't on her side for the time being. So for the best, Lily just snuggled further down into bed and closed her eyes.

It did take a while before she really did drift into her subconscious, but before she did her last thought was, Why is Remus such an expert on werewolves?


	26. The Tutor

_The Tutor_

When Lily woke the next morning she was greeted by Madam Pomfrey bustling around the ward doing small jobs here and there.

The first year girl stretched out from underneath the Hospital Ward blankets and let out a large yawn, loud enough that the school healer heard from the other end of the Ward.

"Ah good to see you awake Miss Samuels" she said as she made her way towards her only patient for the weekend.

"Morning" Lily yawned, clearly showing signs that she was tired.

Madam Pomfrey scowled, "You shouldn't be tired you have had plenty hours of sleep"

Lily wasn't quite sure what to say, she hadn't exactly gone straight to sleep last night, so instead she avoided eye contact with the healer which gave her away straight away.

"I see you were up late last night," Madam Pomfrey observed. "Concerned what would happen to the monitoring charm if you were to move?"

"Actually no," Lily smirked. "I figured out that either a monitoring charm doesn't exist or you simply didn't have one on me."

The Healers eyebrows became raised.

"And what brought you to such a conclusion?" she asked.

Lily smirked again. "I spent most of the night getting in and out of bed and walking around the ward"

Madam Pomfrey did not look amused. "You are going to be more trouble than your mother ever was girl"

Lily just smiled. In a way she was proud to have discovered the teachers lie and that her mother was in bouts of trouble during her education here.

The Healer's lips pressed into a line when she saw that her patient seem please to have gotten into trouble.

"Drink your potions," she said pointing to three coloured vials sitting on the stand by Lily's bed. "I will be back shortly with your breakfast" She was gone just moments later.

* * *

Lily stared at the potions bottles as if expecting them to rear up and attack at any moment. To be honest she wasn't keen at all to be chugging down unidentified coloured water that had lord knows what effects on her, yet she had no choice. If Madam Pomfrey returned with her breakfast to find that the potions were still on the bed side table untouched, then she suspected she would be in more trouble then she already was now.

Uncapping all the potions in front of her, Lily let out a slow breath and cringed as she reached forward for the first potion, as if a wave of pain was to follow every swallow she took. As quick as she could and with little registration to the flavour of each vial, Lily downed all the potions Pomfrey had instructed.

As she placed the final empty vial back onto the night stand, Lily turned to find the Healer walking towards her with a tray of food following her from behind, floating in mid air. Lily gaped at the tray. There were no trolleys under it holding it up nor wheeling it in, it actually was floating in mid air and magically followed Madam Pomfrey where she walked.

The school medical advisor noticed the surprised appearance of her patient and almost laughed, clearly she was not back into sinc with the fact that many students attending Hogwarts had never seen such magical performances before.

"It's a simpler hovering charm," Pomfrey explained. "I believe you shall learn it a bit later on in your Charms class."

Lily just continued to stared – mouth open, at the dish that still sat in mid air.

With a quick – almost unnoticeable, flick of her wand, Madam Pomfrey had the tray of food float over towards the first year Gryffindor and land on a sturdy table that had wheeled itself into place. This too left Lily in shock.

"Now eat your breakfast and I ...." The Healer never finished as a loud knocking bounced off the walls. Someone was on the other side of the Hospital Wings entrance and was asking for permission to enter.

"Who could that be?" Madam Pomfrey asked. She turned quickly on her heels and began walking towards the door, talking to herself on the way. "It can't be possible for someone to be injured already this early on a Sunday, surely."

Lily never heard Pomfrey's greeting to whoever was at the door, instead she helped herself to pile of food that now sat in front of her and not in the air. She had the selection of toast, fruit, bacon and scrambled eggs and to her utter delight one large chilled glass of milk.

Without hesitation she grasped the glass in a quick manner and raised it to her lips, letting out a satisfied breath as she swallowed. It was good to finally get a glass of milk around here. With one more, quick sip Lily turned her attention towards the pile of food that sat right in front of her in silence, as if daring her to try and eat the entire plate.

Lily felt compelled to accept that such challenge and began digging into her first selection of food, when the bustling of Madam Pomfrey's feet became louder and louder, obviously the lady was coming closer.

"Good to see you eating your breakfast Miss Samuels," she said as she walked to the bedside. "But I'm afraid i must take that tray from you now as you have a visitor here that believes you have a tutoring lesson to begin."

Lily had to think for a moment. What could the healer possibly be talking about? Tutor? It wasn't until her eyes settle on Cedric did she realise that today was Sunday – the day they agreed to begin Lily's lessons.

"Oh yeah" was Lily's reply.

Madam Pomfrey nodded her head and began walking around to the other side of the bed while Cedric pulled up a chair besides Lily's bed. Lily let out a grunt of protest – which caused Cedric to chuckle, when Pomfrey had the tray once more follow behind her, but the only difference was this time she was leading it away from Lily.

"I didn't even get to eat anything" grumbled Lily as she folded her arms across her chest and pouted.

Cedric only chuckled more.

"It's not funny" Lily grouched. "I get grumpy when i don't get to eat"

"I can see that" Cedric laughed – disguising it as a cough, the moment Lily turned a glare on him.

Clearing his throat, the third year Hufflepuff began rummaging through his bag, letting out a triumph HA when he produced a Chocolate from between all his books.

Lily squirmed in her bed at the sight of the bar. She had a weakness for chocolate and by the smirk on the boys face in front of her, Cedric had figured it out.

"Tell you what," Cedric began. "If your turning a match into a needle by the time I leave later, I'll give you the bar"

"DEAL" Lily all but yelled. "But answer me one thing."

"Sure"

"Does the wizarding world really have Cadbury Chocolate?"

Cedric's gaze darted to the floor momentarily before he made eye contact with Lily.

"No, They don't" Cedric answered, "My parents are both magical and well they don't really like Muggle things so I'm not supposed to have this but it tastes to good not to have....... What?"

Lily was laughing. "Who has the chocolate weakness now?"

"Oh well clearly you don't want any of it so I'll just put in away and ....." Cedric rebutted.

"no No NO" Lily said quickly.

"I thought so" Cedric smirked.

For a few minutes all was quiet except for the small rummaging sound of the third year pulling out quite a few, thick and heavy books from his bag, that had appeared when he first arrived, couldn't hold much.

"Wait, where did all of those books come from? That book can't hold that much....... can it?"

"Not usually" Cedric explained, "I've recently achieved an Undetectable Extension Charm on it, really tricky but I think I've got it."

"Fingers crossed it doesn't wear out on you one day in class, the bag might rip and the books go everywhere."

"Heaven forbid" Cedric exclaimed towards the schools roof.

"Can you teach me one day?" Lily asked.

"I will teach you every spell I know if i get the chance"

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart" Cedric said as he made the motion across where his heart lay beneath is skin.

"I'll hold you to that." Spoke Lily, "But for now what are all these books for"

"Well it would be best for you to know the background of transfiguration so you can understand what you are actually doing with your spell work, but before that is there anything else you're having trouble with? Can I go to class tomorrow without having to sit at anymore charred desks?"

"Yes" Lily said, "But i would be a bit worried with the one in the potions classroom, because i think i spilt my potion on it and i melted it slightly."

Cedric's eyes were widened with shock. He was speechless.

Lily could no longer hold her poker face. She started giggling madly. "I'm joking."

"Thank heavens. For a moment there I was thinking about running for the exit. If that were true I would say you were a lost cause. It was Cedric's turn to laugh madly.

"Gee Thanks" said Lily, clearly not impressed. "Now I don't even want to tell you what happened in charms"

Cedric's laughing stopped immediately.


	27. How Dangerous is Mooney?

**A.N God its been so long since i worked on this. I had started the chapter the moment i had posted the last one and it just sat on my computer.. In the mean time i finished highschool and started university, which funny enough takes up alot of time. But i want to keep going with this story and thanks to the reviews that were sent to me a YEAR after my last update i was motivated to keep going. So this chapter is for you **amarama **and **Siriuslover7.

**How Dangerous is Mooney?**

By lunch time Lily was getting ready to throw her wand out the hospital wing window. Whatever she attempted ended up in flames, completely blew up or just sat there stubbornly as if mocking her.

With a growl she jabbed her wand one more time at the match. Nothing.

Letting out a frustrated yell she tossed her wand onto the mattress in front of her.

"I'm never going to get this right" she sulked.

Instead of a reply, Cedric just knotted his eyebrows together.

"What?" Lily asked.

"I don't know, it just seems strange that your wand doesn't co-operate with you. What core does it have?"

"Fwooper Feather"

Cedric was shocked and confused. "That is such a weird core to have I've never heard of it being a wand core before. Who did you get it from? Olivander doesn't do wand cores like that. Did you go abroad for it?"

Lily shook her head. "I got it from Olivander's. Mooney took me to Diagon Alley to get it"

"Is Mooney like your carer or something?"

"My what?"

"You know carer, sort of like a Nanny I guess. I mean you are a Samuels"

"Well I live with my adoptive parents so no, I don't have a carer. It makes it sound like I'm a spoilt rich kid."

"Well most pureblood kids have a carer. I did" he replied stiffly.

Lily's eyes became saucers. "Oh. I'm so, so, so sorry. I didn't mean that all kids with carers turn out like spoil brats." She hit her forehead with her hand. "This isn't coming out like I wanted it to."

With the awkward tension now present in the room, Cedric thought it best to depart.

"Well I guess I better go now"

Lily's head snapped up to look the older boy in the eye. "I'm sorry" she whispered, tears beginning to brim her eyelashes. "Please don't go because I said that. I was getting close with you helping with my spells."

"You can get help from teachers, that is why they are there" Cedric dead panned

"So you won't be tutoring me anymore?"

"We wouldn't want you to be around a spoilt rich kid that had a carer"

Lily let out a sob. "That isn't what I meant. Please don't go, I'm sorry"

"Good luck with your studies Miss Samuels" Cedric nodded towards the girl, and with that packed up his gear and left the hospital wing leaving a sobbing Lily behind.

Lily was found half an hour later with tear tracks dried on her cheeks. But this time it wasn't the school healer that found her.

.

.

(Line Break)

.

.

"Lily?" Came a voice that the girl could swear she recognised. "What happened?"

Sniffling Lily rubbed her eyes and turned over to meet eyes with Remus Lupin.

"MOONEY!" she cried out as she jumped from her bed and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

With a hiss of pain from Remus, she pulled back to fully realise that Mooney looked like hell had warmed to boiling point.

"You don't look so good. Are you hurt?"

Remus' eyes landed on almost every object within the room except Lily. "It was just a rough night."

The first year nodded her head slowly in the way when things get awkward.

"And what about you? Surely a girl your age should be outside running around not in here crying."

Lily hung her head and sniffled lightly. "I said something stupid without thinking and I hurt someone because of it."

Remus sat down on the edge of the bed beside the young girl. "I'm sure if you explained yourself to them they would understand."

Brunette hair shook from side to side. "I tried but he walked off and now he isn't going to help me with my classes. I was so stupid."

"I doubt that is true Lily, plus you have had only one day of classes so I'm sure it isn't that bad."

"My wand doesn't co-operate with me. Cedric said it was a weird core to get from Olivander's and well it doesn't work for me. I set a desk on fire in Transfiguration."

Lily watched as Mooney's eyebrows knitted together.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked

"Maybe I better see the Headmaster about taking you back to Olivander's and have a talk about this wand, because surely if the wand picked you it should co-operate"

"When will you be able to take me?"

"Well I best go see Dumbledore now" Remus thought out loud, "because if you have classes starting again tomorrow, you might be best to have the wand looked at right away."

"Oh... will you be taking me?" Lily asked as Remus turned to leave the wing.

A small smile played on the lips of the sore man as he replied "Only if you want me to."

"Please!" the girl cried immediately, causing a quiet chuckle from Mooney.

"I'll be right back," he smiled, "so dry your eyes and I'll sort this all out." And with that Lupin left the wing leaving Lily alone once more, but in a happier mood.

.

.

(Line Break)

.

.

Lily was bored. That's all she could sum it down to. There she sat twiddling her thumbs waiting for Mooney to come back to find out whether or not she would be going to Diagon Alley today.

The entrance door opening with a groan broke Lily's attention from her thumbs and glanced in the direction of the mentioned door. Mooney had returned.

"So what did he say?" Lily asked filled with excitement. Her answer was a small nod accompanied by a smile upon Remus' lips.

"We shall be leaving the moment you are ready"

A slight rustling later and Remus was greeted with the sight of a fully dressed Lily, with shoes on her feet, bag in hand and a facial expression that said 'can we go now?'

"That was ... fast?" Remus seemed shocked to find Lily already to go.

A blush graced the girls cheeks as she looked down at her feet shyly. "I guess I sort of hoped he would say yes and got ready"

"ha ha" chuckled Mooney, "well hurry up, the sooner we leave, the sooner you will have a new wand"

.

.

(Line Break)

.

.

Lily found herself once again walking along the path in Diagon Alley, with Mooney by her side... again.  
But this time only one of the stores held their destination. So once again Lily found her sight landing on window that held a single wand in the window. 'Olivanders'.

Hopefully the man was around.

As the door jingled indicating the entrance of Lily and Remus into the store, Olivander came bustling to the front of the store.

"ahh Mr. Remus Lupin, Cherry, flexible with phoenix feather," the wand maker said, "a good all round wand I must say. What can I do for you my boy?"

"Well it seems that the wand you gave Lily here, does not co-operate with her. According to her teacher, it set a desk on fire during transfiguration" Remus explained.

The elderly man turned his attention to the girl hiding slightly behind the legs of Mooney, and looked at her over a set of glasses he was currently wearing.

"Yes, Miss Samuels. Cherry, pliable with my Fwooper feather. Set a desk on fire you say?"

Lily nodded her confirmation.

"Ahh, yes well I had a feeling it might not co-operate, Fwoopers themselves don't make the best pets," Olivander said, "but never matter, you may keep a hold of that wand Miss Samuels, I can't sell it now that if chose you but I doubt Fwooper feather cores will make a huge selling in my shop. Come we shall find you a new wand."

Half an hour later saw Lily and Remus still standing in the wand shop no closer to finding Lily her new wand.

Olivander let out a sigh, "I don't understand, your magic reacts well with Cherry, but no core seems to want to work for you."

It was true, neither the dragon heartstring or unicorn hair appeared to choose Lily, even having held Remus' wand by Olivanders orders didn't seem to work well for her.

"This has been an interesting day," said Olivander as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "say Mr Lupin could you assist me out the back for a moment? There is a few wands out the back that might work."

A nod from Mooney indicated his agreement, and a few seconds later found Lily standing alone in the front of the store.

As she looked around the store, she realised it looked much like a shoe store with all the boxes lining the walls, but unlike a shoe store, no wands were on display... except..

Lily turned around to stare at the one wand that always stayed out in the open. It was lain on a single pillow in the stores window, just sitting there. Was this Olivander's wand perhaps? No that was stupid, no one would leave their wand out in the open like that, so why?

"Thank you for that Mr Lupin" the voice of Olivander interrupted her thinking as both him and Mooney walked back to the front of the store.

"Lily are you alright?" asked Remus.

Lily nodded. "I was just looking at this wand. Why is it the only one out of its box?" she had pointed to the one in the window, just as all colour had left Remus' face.

"That Miss Samuels, is another one of my test wands. Quite an interesting story to that one, werewolf hair core in ...," Olivander supplied as his eyes lit up, "Cherry Wood."

Suddenly Lily didn't feel comfortable being in the same room as the wand maker.

.

.

(Line Break)

.

.

A quarter of an hour later found Lily and Remus FINALLY leaving Olivanders with Lily's new 'werewolf' core wand in a bag.

'I don't know about this Mooney," Lily spoke up breaking the silence between the two, "another test wand? I already had one run in with a werewolf I don't think I need this wand around to remind me."

As Lily continued to walk she failed to see Remus had stop walking alongside her. That is until she turned to talk to him again. "Say Moon... Mooney?"

A slight glance around the lane found Mooney a few metre behind her. As she approached him she noticed once again the colour had left his face.

"Mooney? Are you ok?" she asked.

"W-w-what do you mean you had a run in with a w-w-w-werewolf?" he questioned.

"oh well i got detention for sneaking that crup into school and I was helping Hagrid on the grounds and I got jumped by a werewolf," noticing how even more pale Mooney's face became she quickly explained "don't worry I didn't get bitten... but then my eyes did turn yellow when I was in the hospital wing so maybe I did get bitten ..." her reply finished into a mumble as she began to go over other events in her mind.

Remus stood their shaking. Something was eating him in the back of his mind. _A girl leant over a pumpkin patch looked up when a twig snapped under his foot. 'Hello?' she had called out, 'Hagrid?'. Mooney pounced. This girl smelt familiar but human over beared that familiar smell. ATTACK was the only thing on his mind as he jumped. The girl under him was scared, he could smell it. THUD! An arrow imbedded itself in the ground a few measures away from himself. DANGER! Was all he knew as he removed himself from above the human girl and took off into the forest... _the black forest of Hogwarts! ! Realisation hit Mooney. That werewolf that had jumped her was HIM!

He couldn't believe it how could he do that to her? God had he bitten her? He did remember that Lily had said they weren't sure because her eyes had changed in the hospital wing.

He was a danger to this girl, he had to get as far away from her as possible. They needed to get back to Hogwarts NOW! And he needed to leave Hogsmeade immediately. He was not safe.

"Mooney?" a voice snapped him out of his thoughts. It was Lily.

"You okay?" she asked, "You look pale again"

Running a hand through his hair, Mooney let out a sigh. "I'm fine," he lied, "but I better be getting you back to school now, especially if you want to be there in time for dinner."

"Ok" she replied with a smile. 'She has no idea what I almost did to her' thought Remus.

"But can I please go into Muggle London for a moment? That friend I hurt likes Cadbury Chocolate and I thought maybe that might help him forgive me."

Remus allowed a small smile to brace his lips. "Of course we can. I could go for some myself, I have a near insatiable sweet tooth. Let's go."

Lily walked beside Remus with a slight skip in her step. She really liked Mooney, he made her feel safe.

Too bad Remus thought the exact opposite as he dragged his feet, really hoping to get this over with fast enough. Lily wouldn't be safe until she was inside the walls of Hogwarts and he was on the other side of the world.

**A.N I hope you enjoyed the chapter... a few interesting facts in this story. Although seriously disappointed in the lack of wand cores available out in the world of Harry Potter. But oh well. Hopefully next chapter Cedric can forgive Lily. Well please leave a review they make me so HAPPY.**


	28. Don't Ignore Me

**AN. Okay well once again it's been a huge gap between updates but what can i do? I am at uni and now in second term I'm on placement meaning that I am actually doing rounds in an aged care facility at the moment... Gotta love the early wake up calls! Well this chapter is gonna go to **XxDyiashiaxX **for emailing me and asking for more of the story... so HERE IT IS! Enjoy.**

_Don't Ignore Me_

Lily didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to Lupin before he turned on his heels and walked straight back out of the Entrance Hall the moment they arrived. Instead she stared dumfounded as the back of Mooney got smaller and smaller before he passed through the school gates, turned on the spot and completely disappeared.

"Bye", she whispered to herself sadly. She didn't know Remus' demeanour changed so drastically from what is was when he arrived earlier today, but something felt off in her opinion. Shrugging to herself, Lily thought she would find out later, when she wrote to him tonight after dinner. So for now she would just worry about what was for dinner and solve Mooney's problem later.

X-X

The atmosphere in the Great Hall seemed quite down tonight. Perhaps it was the aspect of classes starting back up again tomorrow. That or some people hadn't completed their homework and were going to procrastinate over in until they returned to their dorm after dessert and finish it.

Looking over at the Hufflepuff table, Lily spotted Cedric picking at his food with his fork, not quite eating it. Was he still upset about this morning?

"Hey Lily! Over here".

Turning around Lily came face to face with Harry waving her over to a free spot right beside him. Forgetting about Cedric for the moment, Lily rushed over and sat happily next to her best friend.

"Are you alright now?" he asked her as she began slowly putting food on her plate, "There isn't anything wrong tonight is there?"

"Don't know as of yet," came her reply. "Pomfrey is still trying to figure out what happened, but I feel alright."

"Well as long as you feel alright" he smiled as he began to dig into his dinner.

X-X

A small while later as the dinner plates began to vanish and desserts where beginning to appear, Harry turned once again to his first ever friend.

"Are you sure you ok Lily?" he asked her as she stared off into space, well really the Hufflepuff table.

"Hmm?" she hummed distractedly. "Yeah what makes you say that?"

"Well you've been fiddling with that Cadbury block all dinner"

Lily's cheeks flushed out of caught embarrassment and stared down at the extra large block of chocolate she had brought whilst out today.

"Ah yeah well, I'm hoping someone will forgive me if I give this to them"

A smirk braced Harry's lips. "Of course I forgive you," he said sarcastically. "Now hand over the chocolate and no one gets hurt"

"Is that a threat Harold?" Lily quipped.

"Don't call me that!" he exclaimed. "and yes, yes it is a threat cause I haven't had Cadbury in like two days, I need some."

The first year girl giggled. "Well Lucky I brought another block for ourselves to enjoy" And with that she lifted to first block to reveal another extra large block.

"Shall we skip dessert and go enjoy it in our dorm room?" the raven boy asked.

Lily's head turned in the direction of the Hufflepuff table once more. "yeah sure just give me a minute to do something," she said she stood up out of the bench seat. "I'll be back in a minute"

"Ok" was the reply

X-X

Lily's breath echoed in her ears. Her hands grasped the chocolate so hard she was surprised that the thing hadn't shattered into pieces. The Hufflepuff table was looming closer as well as Cedric. He was sitting there unawares that she was coming over, and she just hoped he wasn't going to completely ignore her.

When she arrived to his seat he didn't turn around immediately despite his friends obvious staring in her direction.

"Umm Cedric?" she asked in a small voice.

The third year boy turned around and the moment his eyes landed on her, the darkened.

"What do you want Miss Samuels?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

Lily winced at the blunt harshness in his voice. "Well...I...um... wanted to talk to you about what I said this morning. I wanted to apologise"

Cedric turned back to his table and began to scoop a bit of ice cream out into his bowl.

"There is nothing to apologise or talk about Samuels"

"Its Lily" the girl said in an even smaller voice.

"Like I said _Samuels_," the boy emphasised the use of her last name. "It was obvious you meant what you said. And I would like it if you left, after all don't want the snobbiness of a child with a carer to rub off on you"

Anger fuelled inside of the girl. "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT AND YOU KNOW IT!" she yelled at the now shocked boy as tears flooded down her cheeks. "I CAME TO APOLOGISE FOR WHAT I SAID BECAUSE I FELT LIKE I WAS THE SNOBBY ONE WHEN I SAID IT. I DON'T KNOW YOUR MAGICAL CUSTOMS SO SUE ME. MY MOTHER LEFT ME BEFORE I COULD EVEN REMEMBER WHO SHE WAS OR WHAT SHE LOOKED LIKE. SO EXCUSE ME IF I DON'T REACH YOUR EXPECTATIONS OF SOMEONE WITH SAMUELS AS THEIR LAST NAME".

Lily slammed the block of chocolate on the table in front of the boys bowl.

"Take it," she snarled. "I thought I was being nice offering an olive branch, but maybe you are the snobby kid who had a carer. Because you sure are acting like one now"

With that Lily rushed out of the Great Hall wiping the tears from her eyes. Not hearing the "LILY!" yelled out to her by Harry as he rushed out after her.

X-X

Cedric stared at the blocked of chocolate in front of him as he ran his fingers over it. Still shocked at the girls outburst he didn't truly notice his friends smirking at him.

"Way to go Ced!" his dorm mate and childhood friend commented.

"Shut up Cooper" Cedric snapped back.

The ebony haired boy held his hands up in surrender. "Geesh, maybe the girl was right, you are being a snobby git tonight"

Instead of snapping back once again, Cedric sulked over his ice cream and stared in the direction of the Great Hall doors.

X-X

Lily continued to run towards the Seven floor, her tears blurring her surroundings making it difficult to know whether or not she was going the right way.

"Lily wait up" she heard from behind her. Turning around she found herself wrapped up in her best friends arms, and the tears seemed to come even faster.

"Hey it's ok" Harry said soothingly, "Come on, we can sit up in my room and eat the chocolate ok? I can let you have the first bite."

Lily just nodded as she was lead towards the Fat Lady. Harry muttered the password for her and had her ushered up into the first years boy dormitories in no time.

Out of a moment of sheer needed comfort, Lily dived under the boys covered and laid down on his pillow as she watched said boy close the curtains around them. She gave a watery smile as she broke apart the packet and did indeed hand her the first square of the milky chocolate.

"That had ass tonight you know" Harry stated as he too tore into a piece of chocolate.

"Yeah?" she questioned.

"Definitely" the boy confirmed.

Lily wanted to giggle and smile, but instead she found tears once again rolling down her face.

"Hey come on don't cry" Harry whispered as he placed the chocolate under the bed and laid down beside his friend, pulling her into a hug. "It'll get better, you'll see"

Lily continued to cry in her friends arms, and instead of waking her and sending her to bed, Harry simply turned off the lamp on the bedside table and fell asleep beside her.

X-X

Three weeks had passed since the night of the outburst. Cedric was still not talking to her, and even worse was Mooney, who hadn't replied to the note she said the morning she woke up is the Boys dorm. (The other boys seemed shocked when she appeared from behind the four poster bed curtains).

She had sent at least another three messages since the first one and she had received no reply from any of them. She knew she was being ignored but she couldn't figure out why.

It was lunch time on a Tuesday and Lily was out in one of the many courtyards of the castle, enjoying her lunch out in the sun with just Harry (Unfortunately they would be having no chocolate today... it was finished long ago). But as Harry was distracted by a game of Gobstones, Lily noticed the stairs to the Headmaster's office were descending, and out stepped one Remus Lupin.

Ignoring her lunch and her friend for the moment, Lily tore after the man.

"Mooney wait up" she called out. But instead of slowing down and turning around, Remus' steps became hastier as he seemed to want to get to the gates even faster now.  
As the stepped away from any surrounding students Lily once again felt that bubbling anger deep in her stomach boil over.

"DON'T IGNORE ME YOU WEREWOLF" she yelled, gasping in shock as the words left her mouth.

Remus too stopped in shock. As he turned around it was obvious all the blood had rushed from his face.

"I'm sorry" the girl whispered.

"How did you..." he began, but was not able to finish for Lily butted in.

"Figure it out?" she finished for him, "Well at first I read that book of yours and the notes are too in-depth for you to know about that stuff without being one or knowing one, plus the night I got jumped I could smell the wolf, then when you took me to get my wand that time, I smelt it again, on you. It was you wasn't it? The wolf by Hagrid's Hut?"

Remus swallowed loudly as more colour drained from his facial features. Not being able to find his voice he nodded slowly.

"Why?" she asked

For a moment or two, Mooney struggled to find the appropriate words, his mouth opening and closing like a fish trying to gasp for oxygen out of water.

"I...I...I don't know why I did it" he tried to explain, "There was a smell about you that Mooney recognised but it was so surrounded by Human that it angered him. I don't truly think he was going to attack you, but I have to stay away from you, its the only way to know your safe"

"NO" the girl screamed. "Please don't, besides Harry and Drew you really are the only one that has sat down and spoken to me about everything. You're the only one I have left that knows about my mother. A besides Joe you're the closet thing of a father figure I've got and I don't want to lose that. Please Mooney" By the end of her speech Lily was in tears.

Remus stood there his heart strings tugging, and even Mooney deep down inside (not deep enough with the upcoming full moon) whimpered in guilt for making this girl cry. Even the wolf knew there was something eerily familiar about this girl, besides being Delilah's daughter.

Not being able to see the girl he had become fond off so upset, the lycan stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, allowing her to grab a fist-full of his raggered shirt and cry her heart out.

"Its ok Moonshine, don't cry. I promise I won't leave you alone. Never" he whispered in her ear with tears of his own in his eyes, as he lowered himself onto the ground and rocked Lily as he whispered 'it'll be ok moonshine' over and over into her ear, waiting for her to finish crying out all her pent up emotions.

**A.N There we go. Almost 2000 words to the story. Not bad for someone drugged up on antibiotics still awake at this hour of the night. Well I hope to the readers that are still following this story enjoyed it. Lord knows i probably lost a lot of my loyal followers after not updated for over a year. But thank you to all that have stayed and welcome to any new readers that may have come across this story. I hope you are all enjoying where this is going.**

**Well Lily now knows Remus' secret and it seems that Mooney and Olivander know something that nobody else does. Could it be who her father is? Well besides that I know Cedric is a bit OOC at the moment but it should be in the next chapter about him approaching her again. It may be whilst she is practising spells with her new wand.**

**Because I am inserting scenes from the book and even the movie in some places, just let me know if there are particular ones anyone wants to see in here... with a Lily twist of course. Also if not in the next chapter, coming up soon I hope to have another Full Moon scene occur, so let me in on your ideas if you want something to happen... I just might build from it. Anyway my drowsy pills are kicking in so I am gonna hit the hay so to speak. Please Review if you have the time. Hearing from you guys really makes a writers day.**

**Also out of curiosity any reading this ever read the magna or watched the anime Vampire Knight?**

**PLEASE R and R.**

**PottersLittleSister.**


	29. Silver Burns

**A.N Ok here is another update... this one goes out to **_I'mNotJoking-ImSirius___**for actually sticking out and waiting for my updates even after a year has gone. Check out her stories peeps... I like them even though I have never been a Harry/Ginny fan (DONT KILL ME PLEASE) it's just my personal view... well enjoy this chapter.**

_Silver Burns_

Lily sat at the Gryffindor table in a glum mood as she moved her bacon around her plate. It was Wednesday and for some reason she felt down in the dumps. Mooney was officially back to being well Mooney, he replied to her messages now and she kept her promise of not letting his 'Fury Little Problem' as apparently his friends dubbed it, out.

Even though everything was better with Remus, everything was still bad with Cedric. Sneaking a glance at the Hufflepuff table, she found Cedric seated a little closer to the teachers table then she was and whether or not it was on purpose, the fact was he hadn't looked this way for a single moment this morning. Did he know she was seated here or something?

Lily thought it was probably her own fault. She did say those things to him in the Hospital Wing. She had tried to apologise to him but he had made her so angry when she did that she ended up yelling that the whole Great Hall probably heard her. She had tried approaching him again outside at the stone circle that was on the grounds, but he took off without a single turn her way and brushed straight past her not stopping. The young girl didn't want to give up on Cedric, but with it nearly being a month since they stopped talking Lily was beginning to think that there was no chance of them repairing the damage.

"Not hungry Lil?" Harry asked her from across the table.

The girl shook her head. "Not really, though I do have the biggest hankering for chocolate".

Harry laughed. "Of course you do, you always want chocolate. But then so do I"

Lily beamed. Trust Harry to lift her mood for her.

"How's Quidditch training going?" Lily asked her friend trying to subtly change the subject. Since their first flying lesson Harry had been drafted into the Gryffindor Quidditch team due to his amazing flying, and amazing it was. Apparently Harry is the youngest player in a century since only second years and above could get in the team. But McGonagall had seen his illegal flying (Madam Hooch had grounded them whilst she took Neville to the Hospital Wing with a broken Wrist) after he flew after a rememberall one Draco Malfoy had thrown after making fun of Neville's flying skills.

"Yeah it's ok", Harry replied. "Wood is training us into the ground, I mean last week we trained in the rain and I thought you couldn't get any more soaked then soaked, but i was proven wrong."

"Yeah you looked like a drowned rat when you all came back to the dorm" smirked Lily.

"Oh be quiet" Harry played back. "It's fun though, I love flying and I owe it all to Malfoy for getting me onto the team".

Both first years turned their attention to the Slytherin Table and rested their eyes on the platinum blonde boy. True Malfoy had been ruthless in his bullying of all of the other houses, but something deep down told Lily it might have been an act. Surely no one could be that cruel, but then again the stories people told of this 'You-Know-Who' character maybe she was wrong. But putting the mental note of finding out what the go was with Malfoy into her brain's filing cabinet for later Lily turned back towards the breakfast plates and looked around for a jug of some liquid beverage. Of course not pumpkin juice, just the thought made Lily gag. Thankfully the tables were now offering tropical and orange juice alongside the traditionally served juice.

Except what caught her attention was the fact that the new juice jugs stood out against the pumpkin juice jugs. Instead of gold like everything else on the tables of the Great Hall, these jugs were silver in colour.

"Why aren't these jugs gold too?" she asked Harry, pointing to the offending objects.

Harry just shrugged his mouth obviously filled with food. The cut in comment that followed however, made Lily wish she hadn't opened her mouth.

"Well if someone drank pumpkin juice like the rest of us, these jugs wouldn't be needed"

Lily turned to find the offender one Hermione Granger glaring over the thick tome she was reading whilst eating her breakfast.

"Well we can't all be kiss ups that have probably already started their seventh year transfiguration assignments. I mean is it possible to be up McGonagall's ass any further than you are now?" Lily snapped.

Harry turned and looked at his friend shocked. Sure Lily was known for her outbursts but never had he heard a comment of that nature leave her mouth. Lily noticed the look.

"What?" she growled out.

"Are you sure you're alright Lily? I mean you seem to be un-naturally angry today" Harry asked concern marring his features.

Lily sighed dejectedly. "I don't know what's going on, but these past few days every little thing has been angering me. I mean I looked at quill the other day in defence and I got so mad at it. Could this mean anything?"

"Maybe" was the only reply Harry gave her.

Feeling another bout of anger boil inside of her, Lily decided she better fight it down and just ignore it. Harry hadn't done anything wrong so she couldn't understand her misdirected anger. Instead she opted for reaching for the tropical juice jug to pour herself a drink.

The moment her fingers wrapped around the handle, a searing pain spread through her hand. Dropping the jug with a gasp and spilling the juice everywhere, Lily looked down at her fingers to find large burn blisters burning an angry painful red and it seemed to be spreading to cover her entire hand.

"OW OW OW!" she cried as tears sprang to her eyes from the pain.

"LILY!" Harry yelled with concern as he saw what had happened to his friend's hand. "How did that happen?"

"I don't know" she wailed in pain. "It burns" she sniffed.

Quickly pulling a handkerchief from inside his robes, Harry dipped it in the water jug and softly wrapped Lily's hand in it. Hoping that the water would sooth her hand from the mysterious burns she had received.

A bustle of feet approached the small group of Gryffindor first years, and anyone that looked found that they belonged to Professor McGonagall, their Head of House.

"Miss Samuels, what has happened here" the professor asked.

Lily crying too much and obviously in a lot of pain, didn't reply. Instead Harry explained for her.

"She burnt her hand Professor"

"Burnt her hand? I highly doubt that Mr Potter, the utensils are charmed to ensure that doesn't happen"

"It's true. She reached for the jug to have a drink of juice and she burnt herself"

"She burnt herself of a cold juice jug Mr Potter?" clearly she didn't believe what she was hearing. SO instead Harry showed her.

Looking at the burns, McGonagall recognised it immediately. "Which jug had she reached for Mr Potter?"

The raven haired boy simply pointed to the silver jug that was still lying on the table and juice still spilt everywhere on the table.

"Miss Samuels please follow me to the Hospital Wing"

Lily stood up from the table as did Harry. Of course we was going with her, he was worried about her. Those burns didn't look like something small.

"Just Miss Samuels please Mr Potter, unless you are ill too I believe you are fit to attend your classes"

Sighing in defeat Harry sat back down. "I'll come see you if you're not out by lunch ok?"

Lily gave a watery smile and nodded her head. Of course she would like that.

As Lily left for the hospital wing, she didn't notice a pair of concerned grey eyes following her from the Hufflepuff table, where said eyes had witness the entire event with guilt underlying every look they gave toward Lily.

X-X

Lily sat on the hospital wing bed, staring at her now bandaged hand. She was confused.

"I don't understand", she said. "I thought you could heal wounds with magic?"

"Normally we can Miss Samuels" spoke up the ward matron Pomfrey. "But this is no ordinary burn"

This confused Lily even more.

"Lily?" the nurse questioned. "Do you normally have silver items in your home with the Aarons?"

The first year shook her head. "It was stainless steel most of the stuff. I don't think anything was silver"

"What about jewellery?"

"I normally wear a silver necklace, but I haven't worn it since i got to Hogwarts and I've never been burned by it before. Why?"

"Lily what has happened here is you have experienced a silver burn"

"Silver? It doesn't burn"

"Normally it doesn't Lily, but it does burn werewolves"

Lily's eyes widened in shock, this couldn't be happening.

"But you said I hadn't been bitten that night. You said I wasn't becoming a werewolf"

"I know I said you hadn't been bitten, but maybe Lycanthropy can be transmitted through other means than a bite. Did you perhaps get the saliva of the wolf on you when it jumped you?"

"No"

"Ok well what I am going to do Lily, is i am going to take some blood and run some tests on it. Maybe there is another reason as to why this has happened ok? But for now we have to handle this as if you are in fact a werewolf. So I will organise with the headmaster to have someone come talk to you about what this all means to you. But for the mean time please don't mention this to anyone. If it gets out and then something else is wrong we could have a lot of problems with the student's parents if this get out. Can you do that for me Miss Samuels?"

Lily just nodded. All that information processing in her mind left her without a voice. She couldn't handle any of this. What was she going to do? Sure she was interested in werewolves but actually being one?

"I would like you to stay in the wing until at least lunch time Miss Samuels. I am about to go see Dumbledore about getting someone here to talk to you today. With the full moon coming up this Friday night, I would like you to be prepared. I'll be back in a moment." With those final words Madam Pomfrey turned on her heels and bustled out of the Hospital Wing.

Leaving Lily to sit and wallow in all the information she had been told in these few short moments. Everything felt like it was falling apart.

"Lily?" came a voice from the wing's entrance doors.

Turning her head Lily was greeted with someone she thought she wouldn't have anything to do with again, let alone hear them say her first name.

"Cedric?"

The bronzed hair boy walked further into the room, rubbing his hands on the back of his neck in nervousness. His grey eyes cast to the floor never daring to look up at the girl in front of him.

"Why are you here?" Lily asked the boy as it appeared he wasn't going to talk freely.

"Well ... I ... um... I came to see if you were alright", Cedric explained. "I saw what happened at breakfast and I guess I got worried."

"So you skived from class to see me?" Lily enquired. "Not a good action coming from one of the schools best students"

Cedric flinched slightly at her words. They came close enough to saying once again he was a spoilt child. Lily too must have noticed.

"I'm sorry. I've been having anger problems recently. I don't know why but even ask me quill, i wanted to hex it in defence the other day" She tried making the joke to hopefully lighten the mood that had settle around the two of them.

"I'll let it slide if you never mention that I was here. I'm supposed to be back in my dorm after I told Sprout I was ill to the stomach and couldn't go to class after breakfast"

"Deal"

"So... arr... what happened this morning. I saw it happen but I didn't exactly know what happened. You get that right?"

Lily nodded as she quickly looked down to where she was fiddling with the end of her bandage. Madam Pomfrey's words echoing in her head about not letting what happen get out to anyone.

"I got burnt this morning on one of the utensils on the table" she explained failing to mention it was a cold juice jug she burnt herself on. That just made her sound insane in her mind she could only imagine what it made her sound like out loud.

"Isn't it all charmed to prevent us from getting burnt?" Cedric questioned.

Trust Cedric to actually know that little detail. Now how was Lily going to get out of this one.

"They think maybe one of the dishes got missed by the house elves down in the kitchen" God Lily hoped Cedric would believe her.

"Well that's interesting" was his reply. Yeah he didn't believe her.

For a few following minutes, both students stood/sat in their respected places without so much as a word to one another.

"Look, Samuels..." Cedric began.

"It's Lily. You called me that when you came in, don't go back to my last name now... please?"

Cedric took that to note and continued. "Look Lily, I was a jerk, a snob, a complete spoiled child that was actually raised by a carer. I want to say sorry. You tried fixing it and I was so rude to you. I didn't deserve that chocolate you got me even though I have eaten all of it already. I guess I'm just saying that I... umm" Cedric fumbled.

"Forgiven" Lily stated with a smile. "Although we were both as bad as each other and you should be forgiving me. I have bad foot in my mouth disease sometimes it's dangerous and well I guess I'm sorry too"

"Forgiven" Cedric beamed saying the exact words as Lily.

The happiness in the room didn't last long however, for a door slamming in the distance signified the return of the schools mediwitch in a matter of moments.

"I better get going" Cedric said.

"Yeah ok. Hey listen do you reckon you could perhaps tutor me again? I got a new wand and I want to get on top of everything"

"I'll see what I can do"

"Great"

After giving their fair wells, Lily was once again left alone in the wing, waiting for the pending return of Madam Pomfrey.

X-X

Only a few moments passed before the doors opened but instead of Pomfrey walking back into the room. Another person greeted the 11 year old.

"MOONEY!"

It seemed to becoming a regular occurrence of Lily seeing Remus, and it seemed that he thought the same.

"We meet again Lily" he smiled.

"Yeah, it seems to be a regular occurrence doesn't?"

"And in the hospital wing again?"

"Yeah well I think it might be you I'm waiting to talk about the full moon"

Remus' heart dropped to the ground in fear. "Have I turned you?"

He absolutely freaked. They both had accepted what had happened the night of Lily's first detention, even if Remus wouldn't admit out loud he still wasn't comfortable with being around Lily after what he did. But he thought she had cleared it up that she hadn't been bitten.

"Well that's what that confuses us. I wasn't bitten by ... um yeah I wasn't bitten that" Lily though it best that she didn't mention the exact details of the night. Clearly Mooney was still rattled by what he did.

"So then why am I talking to you about the full moon?"

Lily folded a part of her bandage back and flashed him her burns. Straight away Remus knew what they were. He had had them inflicted on him many times.

"Silver burns?"

Lily nodded. "I tried getting a drink of juice out of one of the jugs"

"But they changed everything to gold when I was at school because I couldn't pick anything up to eat"

Inwardly Lily smiled. It had become a discussion of the first years as to why the dishes were gold and not silver. Well now Lily had the answer. Maybe she should push for a bet and laugh when she won.

"Yeah well because I don't like Pumpkin juice they now have orange and tropical juice as well, oh and milk and well maybe they don't have any more gold stuff or they just thought well no one was a...a... well you weren't at school anymore and though it was safe to bring them back"

Remus contemplated this for a moment. "It's possible. But I've never seen a silver burn on anyone that wasn't a werewolf. You hadn't been bitten when you were younger perhaps?"

"No" After a single thought, Lily looked up wide eyed. "Could I have been bitten when m... mu... Delilah got ... ki... when Delilah died?"

"It would have been recorded so the Ministry could keep an eye on you. The Ministry don't like werewolves and they don't hide their hate" The poison in his voice indicated he had been on the receiving end of such hate.

"So... what you got to tell me?"

Remus stared flabbergasted at the girl in front of him. On the outside she seemed to be handling it well, but he remembered his own experience having gone through this talk. Inside it must be killer her.

"Well since you read that book of mine, perhaps you be better off telling me what you know so far and I'll go from there. That sound good?" Remus said.

Lily nodded and shuffled down her bed to allow Mooney to sit on it as well and have the ability to face her and chat comfortably.

"But if your anything like me and are a werewolf in some form, you probably have a huge hankering for this." With those words Remus pulled out a block of Cadbury 'Fruit and Nut' out of his robes and presented it to her.

"My favourite" she beamed.

"It's mine too" Remus confided.

Snapping the block open in one swift movement. Both Lycan and possible Lycan settled down and began their discussion paying no attention to the time that was starting to fly by.

**A.N Omg the world must be ending. Another update in just a day... i really must be sick :P**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourite and alerted this story. It means a lot and I hope you enjoy it. Well i think I got everything in this chapter that I wanted and it's about time Cedric got his head out of his snobby bum and faced Lily. It's great to see more of Remus and well it's starting to look more like that Lily is a werewolf oooh this shall get interesting... I'm aiming for Harry meeting Remus next chapter instead of waiting till 3****rd**** year... it will make the story change I know but canon has already been broken and i tend to break it more. LONG LIVE SIRIUS! I ain't letting him die in my story... i hope.**

**Please R and R**


	30. Chocolate A cure for everything?

_**Chocolate... A cure for Everything?**_

By the time the Lunch bell rang, both Remus and Lily were full on chocolate. Having spent all morning trading facts that they knew, they both seemed to be only half way through what they wanted to discuss.

All in all it had been a fairly good morning, minus the burns and possible lycanthropy on Lily's side. Even better was the fact that Madam Pomfrey hadn't been back into the wing all morning. Instead the only two occupants had complete free range of the room, although there wasn't much one could do in a Hospital Wing. Well they used to be the only two in the room.

The large doors groaned as they were pushed open from the outside, and the figure that entered left on Remus John Lupin still in shock. There entering into the Hospital Wing was his friends baby boy all grown up. No longer was there the cute little one year old who cheerfully cried 'Moo'ee', but the boy with the same mop of dark hair and jewelled eyes (now hidden behind glasses) just ten years older.

"Harry". The name left Remus' lips before he had the chance to stop himself.

The raven haired boy was close enough to hear the whisper fall from the stranger's lips. Who the hell was this man and how did he know who he was? Harry knew people in the wizarding world knew who he was due to the brutal murder of his parents, but they often referred to him as either 'Harry Potter' or 'The Boy who lived'.

"Umm Hi" Harry greeted unsure how to approach the stranger.

"Hi Harry" smiled Lily. Noticing the strange atmosphere the girl continued. "Oh Harry this is Remus, Remus this is Harry"

Remus nodded in greeting as a look dawned on Harry's face. "This is the guy that took you to Diagon Alley. Right?"

"Yeah"

"So I've been mentioned before have I?" asked Remus.

The laughter that fell from Harry's lips had Remus deported back to his own time at Hogwarts, and for a moment he could have sworn he was looking at James laughing off another night in the Shack.

"More like you seem to be all she talks about."

Remus' eyes widened in shock as he turned to look back at Lily, only to find her cheeks dusted pink and mumbling under her breath that suspiciously sounded like 'cause everything I know so far he's told me'.

"Surely you've learnt more than what I told you by now", said Remus with a small smile on his face. Because in truth he was actually flattered someone was out there that spoke of him.

"That first stuff sticks with you, you know", was the girl's reply.

Not quite sure what to say to that, Remus John Lupin sat in silence. Never in his day (besides his school friends) had he made such an impression on someone. Never had a child shown no fear in front of the werewolf, except baby Harry of course. Most children coward in fear and ran away screaming thanks to the gruesome stories their parents had told them. Yet here sat a girl knowing of his curse and not even batting an eyelid at the fact.

"So what brings you into my humble abode Harold?" Lily smiled.

Harry's cheeks dusted a bright red at the nickname, slightly embarrassed in front of someone new.

"I said I would come see you at lunch if you weren't out by then" he recalled.

"So you did" was the girl's simple reply.

"And I see you have had something to eat".

The girl's confused expression as she looked around for evidence of her snack, brought a laugh out of Harry and a slight giggle from Mooney as he realised what the boy was talking about.

"What?!" cried Lily in confusion.

Pointing to the side of his own mouth, Remus indicated that Lily had some chocolate stuck to her face whilst Harry continued to laugh behind his hand.

Laughing off her own embarrassment Lily wiped her face clean of chocolate.

"Oops".

"Oops indeed", was the reply that had both students and adult jumping in fright, "Dare I say you don't need any lunch today Miss Samuels?"

Lily looked down in shame under the gaze of Madam Pomfrey.

"Honestly Remus," the mediwitch continued, "You're turning this girl into as bad as you are in regards to chocolate. It doesn't cure everything you know"

Lily could swear she heard the man mutter under his breath. Something along the lines of 'it should, but comes close', and it wasn't until she sure Mooney wink did she know that it wasn't her ears playing tricks. Harry must have heard also if his giggles were anything to go by.

Pomfrey's stern look was enough to scare the two students into silence and even have Remus swallowing loudly, having sent him back in time to when he was 11 and getting reprimanded by the strict mediwitch.

"Well if we are feeling well enough to eat chocolate, I believe we are well enough to return to class."

"Yes Madam Pomfrey" replied Harry and Lily in unison.

After clearing his throat Remus too bid his farewell to the mediwitch and escorted the two children out of the ward.

With a quick farewell to Harry, which received a 'Good bye Remus' in reply, Mooney pulled Lily to the side quickly.

"I will probably be back Friday at some point if your results come back in a way that could determine your transform on the full moon. Okay Lily?"

"Transform?!" cried Lily breathlessly, a sign the girl was beginning to have a panic attack. "But I wasn't bitten, that means I'm not a werewolf. Mooney! I don't want to transform!"

Tears began to build up in Lily's eyes, and as bad as it sounded Remus was glad to see the girl getting scared and overwhelmed. Earlier she seemed to be too calm and handling it too easy for someone whose entire life might change for the worst come Friday Night.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh," soothed Remus as he bent down to the girl's height and wiped her face free of any falling tears. "Nothing is set in stone yet, I might not even be back Friday, alright? Just take it day by day for now, go to class, joke around with Harry and your friends and smile, ok? Come on let me see that smile of yours"

The girl's sad watery smile broke Remus' heart. The pending results could destroy this sweet girl's life and it might be all his fault. He hated himself for this. He swore he would never be the monsters portrayed in any werewolf story. He needed a drink, a strong one at that. Not wanting the girl to see his own fear, Mooney plastered on a smile of his own and quietly looked around for any signs of Madam Pomfrey. With the mediwitch nowhere in sight, Remus pulled another block of chocolate out from the inside of his cloak with a whisper of 'for the way to class'. Handing it over to the girl finally seeing a sparkle returning to her eyes upon noticing the block, the lycan bid farewell to Lily and began to walk down the corridor on a mission to exiting the school with haste and getting to the Three Broomsticks pub in quick time for that drink.

Only half way down the hall did a cry of 'MOONEY' stop the man in his tracks and have him turn around. Not even a second later did a small body collide with his, finding Remus standing in a Hogwarts Hallway with his arms full of Lily hugging him with all her might.

"Thanks so much" the girl whispered as she tightened her hold even more.

Mooney's heart melted, he wrapped his arms around the girl and returned the hug, tears stinging behind his eyes.

**A.N Boy it has been a while since I updated this story. I've been adding to this story every now and then but I haven't updated. I cant guarantee that this will become a continuous thing me updating like i use to. But i will try hard to update as fast as I can. This time I aim for it to be earlier then another 2 year wait. Thanks so much to **_XxDyiashiaxX_**for messaging me every now and then and inspiring me to get back and start writing again.**

**Enjoy!**

**If you have the time please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	31. I need Sirius

**A.N – POLL NOW UP ON MY PROFILE. WOULD APPRECIATE A VOTE TO SEE WERE I TURN THIS STORY. ALSO ANY REVIEWS GIVEN WOULD BE GREAT. THANKS. SORRY IT A SHORT CHAPTER.**

_**I need Sirius.**_

Remus slammed down another glass of the strongest Firewhiskey the Three Broomsticks had to offer. He had long lost count of the number of drinks he had had. But if the way he was slouched sideways on the bar stool and the way the world spun, Remus was sure he had drunk too many. But the fear he had seen in Lily's eyes just couldn't seem to be wiped away no matter how much alcohol he consumed. He had destroyed that small girls life, even if the results came back that he hadn't turned her, having her just knowing him, Remus was sure that Lily's life had made a turn for the worst.

"Another one" he grumbled, signalling to the male bar tender.

"Nah, I think you've had enough"

"I said another one" Remus snarled.

The bar man slapped his bar rag down onto the bars hard wooden surface and snarled back. "Listen here you little half breed, I will not tolerate low life monsters like me telling me what to do. Now get your disgusting self out of my face and out of this bar".

"That's enough Lyle!" came a stern voice by the set of stairs. There stood the barkeeper Madam Rosmerta , her hands on her hips and a stern look on her face. "I will not have you talking down to ANY of our customers. This man has had a harder life than you will EVER have and is better than most men you will find out in the world. Now I think your shift is over for the night."

Lyle opened his mouth to argue back, "I said your shift is over Lyle. If you want to come back for your next shift, i suggest you leave and leave quickly."

Muttering under his breath and slamming things with more force than needed, Lyle had left a few minutes later.

Madam Rosmerta then proceeded to approach Remus, and at good timing as Remus' body lurched sideways and nearly became acquainted with the Bars hardwood floor.

"Easy there Lupin," Rosmerta spoke to the man as she gathered him in her arms. "I think you'll be crashing in the upstairs room tonight."

"I ruined her life," whispered the drunken werewolf as he was escorted to the stairs, "It's all my fault". Then came the tears. They rushed over his lower eye lashes and they kept coming. Poor Remus, a grown man brought to a sobbing mess.

"I want it to be all over" he continued.

"Now Remus, it'll be alright" soothed the bar maiden. "It will all be better in the morning, you'll see"

Yet no matter how hard she tried to sooth the sobbing man, no solution arose. As she opened the door and lowered Remus onto the bed the tears were still rushing down his face.

"I want Sirius" was the only whisper to come out of Remus.

"I know sweety", Rosmerta whispered back as she brushed her fingers through the man's hair, this mere moment making him look younger in years, almost to the time back to when he attended Hogwarts as a student.

"I need Padfoot", he continued to sob through the next half an hour until, Rosmerta's fingers running through his hair lulled him into a restless slumber. Whispers of Remus' lost friend on his lips well into the night, well after Madam Rosmerta had left the room, and even past the lights going out in the bar, and its owner long gone to bed and even past the streets lamps going out. Only when the verge of sunrise was upon the horizon did the werewolf finally fall into a deeper sleep, plagued by dreams of better times.

**A.N Ok so a short chapter but i wanted to put an update out.**

**I do have a curious question for you readers. An idea was brought to me in an email and I am wanting to see what you guys think of it. It is in the form of a poll on my profile and i would appreciate if you all could cast a vote. Thanks a lot and please leave a review.**


End file.
